A Beautiful Friendship
by nlizzette7
Summary: Chuck and Blair. Fire and ice. They've been best friends since diapers, the reigning partners in crime on the Upper East Side. And they're about to become so much more. AU.
1. Prologue

_Everyone knows it's meant to be._

_Falling in love, just you and me._

_'Til the end of time._

_'Til I'm on her mind._

_It'll happen._

:::

"S? Hello, earth to Serena," Blair said, waving her hand in front of her best friend's face. Serena blinked, snapping out of her thoughts. She turned to see Blair frowning back at her.

They were at their annual pre-school soiree, and the room was filled with the usual crowd. Connie and Iz were embarrassing themselves, per usual, getting drunk and sitting with their legs wide open. Nelly Yuki sat off to the side, nose deep in the biggest book Serena had ever seen. Parents were watching on, cautious and careless. Blair and Serena's mothers were too absorbed in meaningless small talk to notice their daughters throw back their third drinks of the _morning_.

"Sorry," Serena sighed, putting her glass on the table in front of them. "Nate was supposed to be here by now."

"Um…can you pry your attention away from your Abercrombie boyfriend? I'm having a _crisis _here," Blair hissed. "This is prime time for scoping out the freshmen. Every Queen needs a bottom rank minion to _ensure _that her legacy never falters."

Serena smirked, rolling her eyes at her best friend.

"I'd hardly call that a crisis, B," she replied.

"Of _course _you wouldn't. Which is why I clearly have to pull all of the strings here," Blair groaned. She sipped her champagne and pulled out her phone. "Get it into that beach blonde head of yours that we're on the _Upper East Side. _I swear, spending that week in California was the worst thing that could've happened to you. Next you'll be telling me to…hang loose and catch tens." Blair pretended to gag, and Serena couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Fine, fine. What's on the social agenda then?" Serena relented.

"We've got _the _party of the year, of course. Which is – "

"Party? Great," Serena interrupted, cheering up. "How about we do something _crazy_, like sneak into the new townhouses they're building on 67th?"

"Serena, you're bordering on the fine line between bad ass and _dumb _ass," Blair said, shaking her head. "Lily was just about ready to send you to boarding school last year. Are you _trying _to abandon me with these losers?" Blair gestured to Connie, who was balancing a pillow on her head across the room.

"You'd still have Chuck," Serena argued, raising an eyebrow.

"Serena, Chuck is my _guy _best friend," Blair corrected. "We don't exactly exchange hair tips and paint each other's nails. Then again…don't you and Nate do that?"

"Haha, very funny." Serena playfully nudged Blair. Suddenly, Blair's phone chimed in her lap. "Ugh, don't tell me that's a Gossip Girl blast already. I was so used to the silence in California."

"Nope. It's Chuck," Blair said. Her lips curled into a dimpled smile as she held her finger over the green button on her phone. Serena got up, taking her drink with her.

"Well," she said. "I'll leave you to talk to your leading man."

"We're _just friends_," Blair seethed, making a face at Serena's back.

"You said it, not me." Blair rolled her eyes and answered the phone.

"Hey Bass. I'm shocked to hear from you," she said with a smile in her voice. "Are you about done with your summer sex-a-thon?"

"Waldorf, you know me too well. I'm coming up for air, with Nathaniel in tow," Chuck said. "So tell S to press pause on the panic attack I know she's having."

"Will do. Where have you two been, anyway?" Blair asked, glancing around the room. "This party is unbearable. I _can't _believe this is our graduating class."

"Waldorf, you're just upset because you're at a party you didn't plan yourself," Chuck said, and she could almost hear the smile in his voice. She knew he was right. All she could think about was planning Kiss on the Lips. The DJ, the favors, the invitations. She had some newbie, doe-eyed sophomore drawing them up in return for a glimpse into the world of Waldorf. What had her name been again? Jill? Jane? Jen?

"_You_ know _me_ too well," she said. "Anyway, why are you calling me if you're on the way here?"

"I wanted to know if you're up for a quick scheme to start off the school year," Chuck said.

"Do you really have to ask?" she grinned. She could always count on Chuck to have his head on straight. On the Upper East Side, nobody took you seriously if you weren't willing to get a little dirt on your hands. "I'm always up for a Waldorf-Bass take down. Who's the unlucky bitch?"

"I'll tell you in a minute," Chuck said. "By the way, you look absolutely…decadent in that dress." Blair looked up, startled. Across the room, Chuck Bass was smiling at her with his phone still pressed to his ear. Blair frowned at the way her heart faltered in his presence. He just looked especially _handsome_. His suit was fitted, but too casual to make him look like a stiff. As always, his signature scarf hung around his neck. A bright red that made his hazel eyes pop.

Blair grinned. As her partner in crime, she wouldn't settle for anything less.

He walked to her, and she dropped her phone into her clutch.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she said, making space for him on her chair. "Now, about this take down. I need details." Chuck sat down beside her, taking the drink from her hands. He took a sip, tasting her lip gloss on the rim before handing it back to her.

He licked his lips again. _Pure Waldorf._

"As you know, Bass Industries is looking for an intern this year. Someone who will be working under my father," he drawled. "Rumor has it that there's another St. Jude's student who's neck-in-neck with me for the spot."

"And _you _want to work for your father?" Blair asked, raising her eyebrows. "You do know that a desk job isn't a sex position, right?"

"I don't care about the job, Blair," he said. "I just want to prove to my father that he can't _replace _me. I'm the most eligible contender. I always will be." Blair nodded, knowing this was about way more than an internship. Chuck Bass could care less about resumes and sparkling college applications. He'd been after his father's approval since they were little kids. Blair remembered getting ready for some gala with him when they were only seven-years-old.

_"Which one of these ties match my father's the best?"_

_"Why do you care?"_

_"I just do, okay?"_

"So, are you with me, Waldorf?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She smiled, raising her glass in the air.

"_Always_, Bass."


	2. A Kiss on the Lips

Nate, Serena, Blair, and Chuck strode into school in typical NJBC style. Nate was absent-mindedly tugging at his shirttails as his hair flopped in his face. Serena was a half-step ahead of them, sauntering up the stairs with her fingers threaded loosely through Nate's. Blair alternated between typing furiously into her phone and scanning the courtyard for her usual first day victims: the freshmen.

Chuck did the same. _But not exactly for the same reason._

"I'm Chuck Bass," he leered. Blair rolled her eyes and turned around. He'd fallen a few steps behind them and was shamelessly hitting on a tiny brunette in a Burberry coat.

"Please excuse my friend," Blair said to her, digging her fingers into Chuck's arm. "He's a recovering nymphomaniac."

"Recovering?" Chuck smirked as she pulled him away. "Last time I checked, I was active. _Very _active." Blair shoved his shoulder as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"You're incorrigible, Chuck Bass." She continued to walk on, but he grabbed at her wrist to pull her back.

"Hold on a second, Waldorf," he murmured. Blair held her breath as he reached out to touch her face, fingers skimming across her forehead. He grabbed a loose strand of her hair and tucked it back under her headband, smiling. "I know how you like everything in its place."

Blair exhaled as he walked past her, composing herself before following after him. What the hell was wrong with her? _Nothing _was supposed to faze Blair Waldorf. And now Chuck was making her cheek flush with some stupid hair fix.

Blair shook her head, catching up with her friends. Chuck was watching as Serena backed Nate against Constance's front wall. She tugged at his collar, mussing it up, as they whispered against each other's lips.

"I can't wait until _later_," Serena said, running her fingers through his hair.

"I love you," he murmured, lowering his hands to her lower back.

A groan escaped from Blair's lips as she watched on in horror.

"You two can love each other somewhere else," Blair hissed. "I'm not really interested in being the test audience for your soft-core porn."

"That makes one of us," Chuck said, raising his eyebrow. Blair shot him a look, crossing her arms over her chest. "Come on, Waldorf. Loosen up."

He pressed his fingers to the back of her neck, massaging the skin there. Blair slapped his hand away, turning to face him.

"It's totally fine," she said. "I _adore _being single. Just in time for another cold winter."

Chuck grinned at the pout on her lips. Something was always bothering Blair. But somehow, she made whining – something Chuck Bass detested – look adorable.

"My door is _always _open," Chuck said, teasing her.

"As much as I'd love to spend the winter cuddling up between you and another one of your blonde bimbos, I'd rather wallow in Switzerland with my father," she replied. "I'll be skiing on the Alps this break."

Chuck's cocky grin faltered.

"You're leaving? But – " he paused, watching something over her head. Blair rolled her eyes. Probably another short skirted Miley Cyrus lookalike.

"What is it, Chuck?"

"That's him," he said, grabbing her arms and turning her around. He pointed to a frumpy boy with a buzz cut across the street. He had on a shaggy, stained St. Jude's uniform with a tie that was an inch too long. Blair frowned, watching his hideous corduroy messenger bag flap open in the wind.

"Who's he? The Unabomber?" Blair asked, narrowing her eyes.

"No, but you're close. That's Daniel Humphrey," Chuck spat, like it was a dirty word. "The insolent squirrel that's competing with me for the internship."

"_That's _him?" Blair scoffed. As if he'd ever fit in among Armani suits and Prada briefcases. "Wait. Did you say _Humphrey_?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I think I know his sister," Blair muttered. Sure enough, a little blonde girl in a knock-off plaid coat raced behind him with a pile of boxes stacked high in her arms. Blair smirked. _Little Jenny Humphrey. _This was going to be easier than she thought. "I've got this covered, Bass."

"You do?"

"Humpty Humphrey won't even dream of _looking _at the application by the time I'm done with him," Blair said, smiling. She hiked her Coach bag to her shoulder and winked at him before turning to walk away. "You can find a way to thank me later."

Chuck grinned, staring at the way her skirt fluttered in the wind as she swayed her hips. Blair Waldorf was his best friend for a _reason_.

At the end of the day, she was the only girl he still wanted to see in the morning.

"Waldorf's a fine piece of ass, huh?" he heard someone call from behind him. It was Ryan Hamm, some beefy insect who hung around them like a plague. Chuck scowled at his yellow teeth and disgustingly greasy cowlick.

"Shut up," Chuck said, moving to walk away. But Ryan continued to stare at her, licking his lips.

"An hour in my bed, that's all I need," Ryan boasted. "I'd just _destroy _that angel."

"I _said_ back off," Chuck hissed, grabbing Ryan's shirt collars and shoving him back. Chuck felt blood rise to his face as his fingers tightened near Ryan's neck.

"Woah," Nate called, finally breaking away from Serena. "What's going on?"

"Looks like Waldorf's got something good," Ryan smirked. "To have Chuck Bass whipped like that." Chuck paused, loosening his grip on Ryan.

_Nobody _had Chuck Bass whipped.

"Fuck off," he muttered under his breath before pushing past both of them and heading to class.

_Nobody._

:::

"Oh, Jenny," Blair cooed, putting her best faux smile on. She tapped Jenny Humphrey on the shoulder, armed with two of her minions behind her. Jenny spun around, grinning from cheek to cheek when she saw that it was Blair.

"Blair, hi! I mean, hey," she mumbled, biting her lip. "I have your invitations." She thrust the boxes in Blair's face.

Blair frowned, waving them away.

"Connie, Iz, take care of these. Jennifer and I are going to have a _private_ lunch today." The two girls scowled, obviously trying to figure out what Blair wanted with the newbie. Blair frowned back at them. "You're dismissed."

They rolled their eyes, grabbing the invitations and scurrying off.

"Now, Little J," Blair said, turning to her. "Let's talk."

"I actually…I'm supposed to be meeting with my scholarship advisor today…" Jenny started, pausing when she saw Blair's withering glare. "But…I can totally skip that."

Blair smiled, leading her down the steps of Constance and out to the courtyard. The people at the table immediately got up for Blair when she arrived.

"I wanted to personally thank you for drawing up those invites," Blair said. "It's really such a pity that you won't see them in action tomorrow night."

"It was no big deal," Jenny chirped. "I loved making them. Maybe one day I'll be able to go."

"Yeah. Maybe one day…" Blair repeated, tapping her finger against her chin. "Or you could go tomorrow."

"But you just said…"

"Exceptions can be made, J," Blair replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Really, Blair? That's amazing!" jenny squealed. "I've always wanted to – "

"Um, I didn't finish my sentence," Blair said, holding a hand up. "Exceptions can be made on _conditions_."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…I'll do this favor for you if _you _do a favor for me," Blair said, smiling. She lifted the lid of her Tupperware and began picking at her salad.

"I'll do anything," Jenny said, clasping her hands together.

"Of course you would," Blair said, smiling. "I hear that your brother's vying to land the highly desired Bass internship."

"Yeah," Jenny said. "He's like _desperate _to get it. It's, like, the only thing he wants."

"But what about what _you_ want, Little J?" Blair asked, frowning at her. "Don't you want to _own_ the seat you're in? Because I can make that happen. Just like this." Blair snapped her fingers.

Jenny bit her lip, nodding. "Of course I do."

Blair grinned, leaning forward in her seat. "Then what can you tell me about Dan Humphrey? And make it good."

:::

"I've come to collect, Waldorf," Chuck said, walking into her room. It was the night of Kiss on the Lips, and he was clad in a sharp black tux and a simple purple bowtie. Blair grinned, recognizing it instantly.

"I see that you bought the tux I put on hold for you," Blair said, giving him a once-over. "Not bad, Bass."

"I do love it when you dress me," Chuck grinned. "But I'd much prefer it if you'd _un_dress me from time to time." Blair rolled her eyes, turning away to hide her flushed cheeks. She lifted her hair up and turned around.

"Don't be a perv," she hissed. "Zip me up?"

Chuck cleared his throat, fingering the zipper that rested just above Blair's lace panties. He let his knuckle brush the skin there, and he swore that he could hear Blair stifle a gasp.

But it was fine. They were friends. Friends did this. Right?

He lifted the zipper and turned her around.

"Serena's got nothing on you," he said, knowing it was exactly what she wanted to hear. Blair grinned, looking down at the ground. She caught herself, snapping out of her swooning to pull away and grab the envelope that was on her nightstand. She pressed it to Chuck's chest and smirked.

"My work is done," Blair beamed as he flipped through the pages. "I must say that I've beaten my own record this time."

"What's this?" Chuck asked, frowning down at the loose pages.

"Turns out that Dan Humphrey is a bit of a sham," Blair explained. "He has _no _interest in making it big as a businessman. This is his pathetic attempt at writing an expose on your father's company. His little sister was more than happy to provide me with his outlines and USB." Blair grinned as she handed him the tiny black rectangle.

"Waldorf…you've truly outdone yourself," Chuck said.

"Of course I have." She slipped her arm through his. "I never thought I'd say this, but…enough scheming. We've got _my _party to attend."

"Lead the way, Waldorf."

"I always do."

:::

Kiss on the Lips was _exactly _as Blair had imagined. Everything was dripping in glittery black - but nothing too gothic. She had more taste than that. She watched as her peers laughed and sipped cocktails, swaying a bit to the trendy music blasting from the speakers. Blair smiled, walking over to one of the hostesses to sign off on the gift bag delivery.

"This is perfect," she said, turning to Chuck. But he was no longer standing at her side. He'd gone into the crowd without her.

_Great_.

Blair scratched at her elbow, scanning the room. She didn't have the patience to play dictator for Connie and Iz. Being their "friend" had become a full-time job for Blair. They could barely keep up with her, let alone her schemes. She finally spotted Nate, standing by the bar with a drink in his hands. She smiled, walking over to him.

"Hey Archibald," she said, taking a cocktail from a passing waiter.

"Hey, B," he murmured.

"What's wrong?" she asked, nudging his arm. "Where's Serena?"

Nate frowned, downing his the rest of his drink. "Why don't you ask her?"

He nodded, and Blair followed his gaze to find Serena standing at the other end of the room. Her blonde hair was hanging low to her back as she threw her head back in laughter. Blair squinted and stood up straighter, trying to see who she was talking to. She caught a glimpse of short black hair, an ill-fitting suit, and scuffed shoes.

_Dan_ _Humphrey_.

"What the hell?" she murmured under her breath. She turned to Nate, who just shrugged back at her.

"They've been talking for a half hour," Nate said. "Apparently they met at some party two years ago. I didn't even know the guy went to our school."

"That makes two of us," Blair said, rolling her eyes. "How did he even get in here?"

"He walked in with some blonde girl," Nate said, shrugging again. "Serena won't even _look _at me."

Blair frowned, watching as Serena put a hand on Humphrey's arm and bit her lip. A classic Serena _Bang Her _Woodsen move.

"Don't worry," Blair said. "I'll take care of it."

Blair made her way across the room, dodging drunken hellos and tacky grinding on the dance floor. She finally found the dysfunctional duo and cut between them, standing right in the middle of Dan and Serena.

"Um, excuse me," she hissed, getting ready to drag Serena away.

"Hi," Dan said, reaching out to shake her hand. "I'm Dan Humphrey."

Blair stared down at his hand in disgust and shook her head. _It wasn't worth the hours of hand sanitizing that would come after. _She glanced up on him, pretending to smile sweetly.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Blair Waldorf, and I don't really care. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to my best friend." Blair pulled at Serena's arm, dragging her to a quieter corner of the room.

"B, what's going on?" Serena slurred, smiling. Blair flinched, smelling more than just one glass of alcohol on her breath. Blair fanned the air, snapping her fingers to get Serena's attention.

"What are you doing talking to a mole person when your _gorgeous _boyfriend is waiting for you across the room?" Blair asked.

"Dan's nice," Serena replied. "He's a friend."

"A friend?" Blair repeated. "I'm not even sure if he's a person. Stay away from him, Serena. Why are you trying to jeopardize a perfectly good relationship for Brooklyn slime?"

"God, B. Just relax," Serena whined, twirling Blair's hair. Blair slapped her hand away. "This is your party, and you're not even trying to have fun. You can't control everything. No matter how hard you try."

Blair frowned, looking away. In the crowd, she finally found Chuck. He was standing in a dark corner, backing some redhead against the wall there. Blair bit her lip, watching as he whispered something in her ear. The girl giggled, pressing herself against him. Chuck turned for a moment, catching Blair's stare. He winked and smiled at her before turning back to the girl and kissing her neck.

Blair's chest sank.

"No," she muttered. "I guess I can't."


	3. A Wild Brunch

"B, you love him," Serena cried as they crossed the street. "You totally love him." Blair rolled her eyes, resisting the surge to shove her into the intersection.

"Wow, Serena. Why don't you make it a public service announcement?" Blair asked. "And I don't love that Bass-whore. I'm just saying, he's noticeably changed from the slutty little pre-teen he was in freshman year. Or at least, I _thought _so. Before he dry humped that school girl all over my dance floor last Friday."

"You've mentioned his name about ten times in the past half hour," Serena said, poking at Blair's cheek. "Come on, B. As disgusting as Chuck's sleeping habits are, he's totally different with you. Imagine how great it would be. You and Chuck, me and Nate. The Fearsome Foursome all coupled up."

"Enough. Everybody knows that Chuck and I have been close since we were kids," Blair corrected, making sure that her voice was absolutely toneless. "_You're _just trying to distract me from what happened last Friday with a certain Brooklyn bum."

Serena shook her head. Together, they walked into The Palace and checked their coats in the lobby. They headed up the stairs and to the ballroom, where they immediately fit into the flurry of white dresses and suits. Bart Bass was hosting a Sunday brunch, another excuse to combine stiff conversation with hard liquor at an ungodly hour.

"I don't understand how you could hate Dan so much," Serena whined, grabbing a drink from the bar. She passed one to Blair. "You don't even know him."

"I know enough to _stay away _from his grimy two-dollar slacks," Blair said. "Chuck and I – "

"Chuck again?" Serena teased, grinning. Blair rolled her eyes, finally finding their table.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer," Blair said, "until you fill me in on the Humphrey situation."

"What situation?" Serena asked. "I'm with Nate."

"So maybe you should start acting like it," Blair said, waving her hand at the waiter across the room.

"How can you be freaking out about my love life when you don't even have one of your own?" Serena spat, almost instantly regretting it. Blair's eyes widened as she placed her drink down on the table.

"_What _did you just say to me?"

:::

"Nathaniel, Chuck Bass doesn't _do _love," Chuck drawled. "I prefer to do other things."

They were sitting on one of the terraces attached to The Palace's ballroom, passing a joint back and forth before they commenced their mingling inside.

"Dude, you've told me the story about her scheme about ten times," Nate laughed, taking a long drag. "She's probably the only girl on the Upper East Side who you haven't slept with yet. Besides Serena. Right?"

Chuck flinched, looking away. "_Right_."

"So, you're saying that you wouldn't be on your knees for her if she showed interest?" Nate asked.

"Archibald," Chuck scoffed. "_I'm _not usually the one on my knees."

"I'm serious, man," Nate chuckled. "We've all noticed how you look at her."

"Blair is…a goddess," Chuck said, smiling. "Mysterious, pure, and _untouchable_. She's not someone I want to hit and quit. Besides, I'm allowed to have a best girl friend."

"Sounds more like a girlfriend to me."

"The fumes are obviously killing off your already dwindling brain cells, Nathaniel," Chuck said, shaking his head. He plucked the joint from Nate's fingers and stomped it out. "Time to rejoin the party. Before my father goes on a rampage."

They stood up, stumbling back inside. But before they could cross back into the ballroom, they were stopped by a scruffy kid dressed in a pale paisley dress shirt.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Chuck muttered under his breath.

"Have either one of you guys seen Serena van der Woodsen?" Dan Humphrey asked them, glancing around at the terrace behind them. Before Chuck could reply, Nate stepped in.

"Who's asking?"

"I go to your school," Dan said. He was greeted with blank stares from both of them. "I sit behind you in trig. Dan…I'm Dan Humphrey."

"That's an unfortunate name," Chuck drawled. "And an even more unfortunate outfit. You do know that this isn't a rodeo, don't you? Who even let you in here?"

Dan glanced down at his shirt and frowned. "I just walked in."

"Then we obviously need to hire better security," Chuck replied.

"Wait," Dan said, glancing around. "This is your hotel?"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "You have about five seconds to stop breathing my air, Humphrey."

"Look, I don't want any trouble," Dan said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "Serena invited me, and I know you guys are her friends.

"I'm more than her friend, asshole," Nate said. "I'm her boyfriend."

"Dan…Nate…" called a voice from behind them. "Hi." The boys turned to see Serena standing there.

"Serena, what the hell is going on?" Nate asked. "Why'd you invite him?"

"I, um…"

Suddenly, Blair stumbled into their conversation with a drink in her hand. Chuck frowned as she shot them a dazed look and swayed on her feet.

"Serena hasn't told you her little secret, Nate?" Blair asked, shooting him a sweet smile.

"Blair, _don't_," Serena whispered, glancing at her. But Blair was unfazed.

"Over the past few weeks, Serena hasn't been too happy with her relationship. She's been complaining on and on about how it feels more like a...what did you call it? Stiff arranged marriage." Blair said. "So I guess she's decided to slum it with Humphrey instead."

"Is that true, Serena?" Nate asked.

"I..."

"I've kept it a secret for her this whole time. I've tried to convince her to stick it out, just for you. Because I'm such a good friend, such a great _sidekick_." This time, Blair glanced at Chuck. "But I'm a bit tired of being on the sidelines, watching Serena get everything. All of the clothes, the boys, the – "

"Alright, that's enough," Chuck hissed, grabbing her waist and pulling Blair away from the rest of them.

"Let me go," Blair said, trying to slap him away. "I wasn't done."

"Oh, I think you were," Chuck whispered. "Don't make a scene. You just need to take a breather."

"Ugh, get off of me," Blair murmured, pushing his arm away. "Don't you have some skank to attend to?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The girl at my party," Blair said, glaring at him.

_When you don't even have a love life of your own._

She closed her eyes for a moment, remembering the way Chuck had shamelessly grabbed the girl's thighs, hoisting her up against the wall.

"Waldorf, are you _jealous_?" Chuck smirked, sliding a hand to her hip. Blair rolled her eyes and pulled away.

"Why would I be – "

"Blair, sweetie!" Eleanor interrupted. "And Charles. How good to see you." Blair took a breath before turning to look at her mother.

"Hi, Mom," she muttered.

"Blair, is that my design you're wearing?" Eleanor asked, giving Blair a once-over. Blair smiled and straightened up.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind. I just – "

"Honey, next time you wear my work, make sure it fits you," Eleanor said, frowning down at Blair's waistline. Blair flinched again, raising her hand to cover her stomach. Chuck watched in horror as her face dropped, and her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

But before either of them could say anything, Eleanor had already walked away to talk to some up-and-coming designer at the other end of the room.

Chuck turned to Blair, opening his mouth to say something, but Blair stopped him.

"Don't, Chuck," she whispered. "Just leave me alone." She pushed past him, clapping a hand over her mouth as she ran to the bathrooms. Chuck went to follow her. This moment was too familiar.

Too much like…

_"Chuck, find Blair. She scarfed down her cake and dashed," Serena said. It was Blair's twelfth birthday party, and the birthday girl was missing in action. Chuck turned his attention away from the girl on his lap, Georgina Sparks, and stood to look for his friend._

_He looked through the rooms, finally coming to Blair's. Her light was on in her bathroom, the door slightly ajar. Through the flicker of light, he could see her knees against the floor tiles. _

_He could see her sobbing as she stuck a finger down her throat._

_And then she spotted him._

_"Chuck?" she asked, jumping up and slamming the toilet seat shut. "What the hell are you doing?"_

_"I just…I'm sorry," he'd muttered lamely. He'd just been some stupid kid back then. He had no idea how to handle the situation._

_"You didn't see anything," Blair ordered. Her face softened, almost pleading with him. "Please."_

_"No," he replied, offering her his hand to rejoin the party. "I didn't see anything. I swear."_

And it had been their secret since then.

But every so often, when they were out to lunch or grabbing dinner before a party, Chuck would make sure to distract her with some inane story or anecdote after they were done.

He'd stop her from slipping away to the bathroom.

Chuck Bass was no hero. Not in the slightest.

But he would be damned if his best friend tried to ruin herself on his watch. And this time was no different.

:::

"Blair?" Chuck called into the quiet bathroom before slipping in. He locked the door behind him. He spotted her standing in front of the last mirror, staring at herself with a hand clutching her stomach.

Chuck exhaled, walking towards her.

"What do you want, Chuck?" she asked, her voice hollow. She didn't even turn to him, just kept staring at herself in disdain.

"You didn't, did you?" he asked, gesturing to the bathroom stalls. Blair finally turned to look at him.

"No," she said. "But I thought about it." She shrugged. "Old habits die hard."

"What your mother said back there was – "

"True," Blair finished. "I've been careless with my diet. She was right."

Chuck clenched his jaw. He suddenly fucking _hated _Eleanor. He hated Serena.

He hated every single person who could ever make Blair feel like this.

Chuck went to stand behind her, eyes meeting hers in the mirror. He furiously tugged at her hip, pressing his front to her back, pushing her gently against the sink.

"Blair, did I ever tell you what I thought the first time I saw you?" Chuck whispered in her ear. He reached down to grab one of her small hands in his, intertwining their fingers. His other hand dropped down to her waist, then followed the lace pattern of her dress to her stomach.

Blair's eyes widened. "Chuck, don't."

"I thought, _effortless perfection_," he continued, speaking into the skin of her neck. Blair closed her eyes as his hand held hers tighter. He spread his fingers on her stomach, holding her so tightly that she swore she could feel his touch burning through the fabric and to her skin there. He subtly used his grip to grind against her from behind, letting out a harsh breath in her ear before he continued. "The way you would walk into a room with those rosy cheeks, those long legs, that amazing body."

He touched each part of her as he named it, lips touching her cheek, hands skimming up her thigh and to her chest.

Blair held her breath, watching him in the mirror.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"You're just so beautiful, Blair," he replied, tilting her chin in his direction. "So fucking beautiful." Her lips were a mere inch away from his now.

_So close_.

_Right there_.

But as Blair finally leaned into him, as she fell into his touch, Chuck froze. He remembered that idiot, Ryan Hamm, on the first day of school. He remembered Nate, just that morning.

_She's got Chuck Bass whipped._

_We've all noticed how you look at her._

Chuck's grip loosened on Blair's waist.

_No._ He wasn't supposed to care.

He wasn't supposed to love like this.

Because where there was love, there was disappointment.

There was _loss_.

Chuck let Blair go, straightening his suit jacket and avoiding her eyes in the mirror.

_And he couldn't lose Blair._

"I've got to go," he said.

Blair turned to face him, her cheeks still flustered. "Chuck? What's wrong?"

"I'll see you at school, Waldorf," he murmured before turning on his heel and leaving Blair alone in the bathroom.

No, he couldn't lose Blair.


	4. A Poisoned Ivy

Blair tugged her jacket tighter around her shoulders as she walked up to The Palace. She held two coffees in her hand, one straight black, just as Chuck liked it. She glanced down at the bag of multi-flavored scones tucked into the crook of her arm, taking a breath before she walked in.

"Good morning, Harold," she called to his doorman. "Is Chuck in?"

"Yes, but…"

"Perfect," Blair said, cutting him off. She moved past him and into the building.

"Ms. Waldorf, I wouldn't…"

Blair could barely hear the old man's voice as the elevator closed shut in front of her. She checked her phone as she rose up to his high-rise. Gossip Girl was having a field day with her confrontation with Serena at the Bass Brunch. Blair rolled her eyes at the screen.

_Looks like our favorite couple on the Upper East Side has broken up, and I'm not talking about Nate and Serena. Come on B and S. Why can't we be friends?_

Blair threw her phone in her bag and stepped into Chuck's apartment. All of that didn't matter right now. Yesterday had shown her who her best friend really was.

Yesterday had shown her how she really felt about –

"_Oh, _Chuck. Oh yes!"

Blair's heart stopped as breathless moans and giggles floated down the hallway and filled the room.

_Go home, Blair. Get back on that elevator and pretend this never happened._

But Blair always was a glutton for punishment.

She found herself walking to Chuck's bedroom, where the door was wide open. She could only stare as Chuck rolled under the sheets with two blondes in maid uniforms. She blinked, wishing this moment away.

_This could not be happening._

"Chuck," she breathed, unable to watch any longer. His head popped up from under the duvet. His hands dropped from the girls' waists, his eyes flickering with surprise. He almost looked guilty for a moment.

_Almost._

That look was replaced by his signature smirk.

"Waldorf," he drawled. "What a pleasant surprise." He gestured towards the two girls. "Care to join us?"

Blair swallowed back the lump in her throat, gaining back some composure. "You couldn't pay me enough."

Chuck grinned. "Then what do you need?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"I came to talk to you," she replied, trying to stop her voice from wavering. She wanted to scream. She wanted to slap him.

She needed him to be the same Chuck Bass who had made her feel beautiful in that bathroom at brunch.

But now she just felt like shit.

"So talk," Chuck said, sitting up.

Blair narrowed her eyes. "Without the whores in the room."

"You _bitch_," one of the blondes spat. Blair nearly gagged as they curled up closer to Chuck, glaring at her. But Chuck's eyes stayed on Blair, only Blair, as he shrugged away.

"Ladies, if you'll excuse us," he said, pointing to the door. The girls groaned in protest as they rolled out of bed, clad only in slutty lingerie. Blair rolled her eyes as one of them held her shirt against her chest, searching the ground for something. Blair kicked a black thong at her with the point of her heels.

"Looking for that?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"_Thanks_," the girl said, pushing past her. Blair waited until the door slammed shut behind them to turn to Chuck.

"So," she said. "I see that you're back to your usual antics."

"When did I ever stop?" he asked, pulling his robe from the floor and shrugging it over his shoulders. Blair bit her lip, feeling her calm resolve crack.

"At brunch," she started. "In the bathroom."

Chuck flinched, staring at the wall behind her.

"You _did _look good in that white dress, Waldorf," he said.

She glanced up at him, trying to read his expression. "That's it?

"What else would there be?" he asked.

_I think I like you._

_I think I like – _

_I think – _

"Right. That's it," she said, standing up straighter. "Anyway, I'm not going to delay your quest to catch an STD before 20 any longer. I'm just here to remind you that the Ivy League luncheon is this afternoon." She tossed the crushed bag of pastries onto his bed. "At least try to be decent."

"What would I do without you?" he grinned, peeking into the bag.

"God only knows, Bass," Blair replied with a pinched smile. She turned, placing his coffee on the foyer table before walking to the door.

"Blair," he called from behind her. She looked over her shoulder, barely looking at him.

"Yes?"

He parted his lips, and it almost looked like he was going to say something serious. Blair waited.

But all that came was this: "Send the maids back in on your way out."

:::

_Don't look at him. Don't look at him. Don't look at him._

Blair repeated the words in her head like a mantra as she made her way through the crowd of students and college reps. She pasted a smile on her face, nodding at an advisor from U Penn.

But she couldn't help it.

Through her peripheral vision, she could see Chuck chatting up the cougar Duke representative on the other side of the room. She watched as he placed his hand on the woman's lower back, handed her yet another drink.

Blair shook it off, patting down the navy blue skirt she was wearing. She suddenly felt too stiff, too conservative. She glanced at the Duke rep again, the way her shirt was tastelessly unbuttoned, dangerously close to her cleavage. Blair glanced down at her own dress shirt, buttoned up to her collar.

"Ms. Waldorf?"

Blair glanced up, nearly dropping the pastry in her hand. It was the Yale rep. The_ only _rep she'd come for. And his first impression was of her checking herself out while shoving a cream puff in her mouth.

"Mr. Hein," she said, tossing the dessert onto a waiter's tray as he passed. "It's such a pleasure to meet you. Officially, I mean. My father speaks so highly of you."

"As he does of you, Blair," he replied. "I hear that you've taken quite the interest in the sports teams at Yale. Tell me, what exactly do you hope to pursue?"

Blair suppressed an eye roll. Collegiate sports were for sweaty jocks who'd never step foot into a major league.

But for Yale, she'd say anything.

"Lacrosse has _always _been a passion of mine." Lie. "I've loved it since I was young. Lie. "I've heard that Yale has – "

"You like lacrosse, B?" a voice asked from behind her. They both turned to see Serena standing behind her with her arms crossed, a smirk on her face. "That's strange. You've never even mentioned that to me."

Blair swallowed, trying to regain some composure. "Mr. Hein, this is Serena van der Woodsen, one of my close friends."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. van der Woodsen," the rep said, reaching out to shake her hand. Inside, Blair could barely keep it together. She could tell that she had lost the man's attention the minute Serena had walked up to them.

"The pleasure is all mine," Serena said, smiling. "Blair and I are beyond close. We're such _good _friends. We tell each other everything. We keep each other's secrets."

Blair closed her eyes, recognizing her own words from the other night.

"Yes. Well, it's always good to see mature friendships at such a young age," Mr. Hein replied. "It seems like you two are above the cattiness."

Blair coughed, raising a hand to her mouth. Yeah, _right_.

"Of course," Serena cooed. Blair watched as she took the rep's arm. "Now, let's check out the refreshments. I can tell you more about Constance."

"I wasn't done with – " Blair started, but the two were already halfway across the room. She couldn't _fucking _believe Serena. Losing some loser like Humphrey wasn't even close to losing Yale.

She'd gone too far.

Blair clenched her fists, glancing around the room. For the first time, she felt _useless_. Chuck didn't even notice she was here. Serena was trying to destroy her future. Her minions were off in the bathroom against her orders, probably getting drunk. And Nate was –

Nate was sitting in a chair across the room, sulking. Blair walked over to him. At least they could be absolutely miserable together.

"Why aren't you out there?" Blair asked him as she took a seat. Nate glanced up, pouting like a little boy.

"Not really in the mood," he sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened at the brunch," Blair said. "I wasn't trying to – "

"It's fine, Blair," Nate said. "I know that your intentions weren't exactly angelic, but it was still the truth. Serena did it to herself."

"So, what's with you two, anyway?" Blair asked.

"We broke up," Nate shrugged, his shoulders sagging forward.

"You're _kidding_. Over Humphrey?"

"She just said that she needed time to think," Nate said, staring off at something across the room. Blair followed his gaze to Serena. She was standing by Chuck as they laughed about some joke.

Blair could see them glancing at them occasionally with interest. Chuck frowned at them.

Blair smiled back. Maybe the day could be salvaged.

"Nate, Serena likes a challenge," Blair said. "She doesn't want to be settled down. She wants a chase_._"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this," Blair whispered, leaning over to him. She pressed her lips dangerously close to his. She pulled back. Over Nate's shoulder, she saw Chuck and Serena glare at them from across the room. Chuck's lips parted in surprise, and Blair smirked at him.

"Blair," Nate said. "What are you doing?"

"She can't know what she has until she thinks it's gone," Blair said. This was perfect. Taking down Serena and getting back at Chuck in one go?

It was her best scheme yet.

"So, I should make her jealous?" Nate asked.

"Yes."

"With you?"

Blair rolled her eyes. "Obviously, Archibald. Don't worry. I'm not secretly in love with you or anything." She gave him a once-over. "You're too _pretty _for me."

"What's in it for you?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just helping a friend," she said.

"Blair Waldorf just wants to help? Yeah, right."

"Nate, don't worry your little mind with the details. Just trust me on this one."

Nate paused for a second, probably racking his brain with a pathetic little pro and con list. Blair sighed impatiently. Finally, he looked up at her with a half-smile.

"Fine," he replied. "Let's do it."

:::

"Where the hell are they going?" Chuck asked, watching Blair take Nate's hand and lead him out of the room. His chest felt tighter, his face redder. When they disappeared behind one of the other balconies, he almost lost it.

"I don't know," Serena muttered, also staring. "But they wouldn't…they _can't_. We're their best friends."

"Not after the stunt you pulled today."

"What stunt?" Serena asked, feigning innocence.

"Oh, _please,_" Chuck scoffed. "You practically dry humped that Yale rep. We've always known that Yale belongs to Blair. It's much more important to her than some Brooklyn douche bag is to you."

"Maybe I actually _want _to go to Yale," Serena shrugged.

"I don't think they offer Partying 101 or Intro to Kegging," Chuck said.

"Look, Blair started this when she told Nate about Dan. I _trusted _her."

"And she trusted _you _to always have her back. But you're too busy standing in the spotlight, making her feel like shit because she's not you. So what? She told the truth about your sordid affair with Humphrey. You're going to ruin her future because of that?"

Serena paused, frowning at the floor.

"You're right," she whispered. "I'm such a bitch."

"I'm always right," Chuck shrugged.

"You really like her, don't you?" Serena asked, glancing up at him. "The way you talk about her…"

"Why can't you and Archibald get it into your heads? Blair and I are _friends._ Just friends. You two idiots really do belong together."

Serena rolled her eyes, slapping his chest. "Thanks a lot."

:::

That night, Chuck walked into Blair's room as he'd done countless of times. When they were younger, they would sleep in the same bed, completely wasted after whatever soiree they'd been at.

But sleeping in Blair's bed now…

That would change everything.

He shrugged off the images that had just entered his mind.

"Waldorf, I really have a treat for you. Sweet and sour chicken from your favorite place down on first. I picked up _Breakfast at Tiffany's _on the way here, and then there's _Roman Holiday. _I personally prefer…" Chuck paused, stopping in his tracks when he saw Blair. _Really _saw her.

She was wearing a red lace slip that left little to his imagination. Chuck swallowed, staring at the way the fabric hugged her curves, the neckline dipped low, the hem revealed an inch of the underwear underneath.

"Hi, Chuck," she smiled, biting her lip.

And he almost dropped the food and took her right then and there. He just wanted to – He had to –

Chuck cleared his throat, trying to keep his cool. "I'm glad to see that you dressed up for me. Or rather…dressed down."

Blair smirked, coming to stand in front of him. He held his breath as she ran a hand down his chest, following the pattern of the tie around his neck. He could smell her perfume, deliciously sweet.

"Not for _you_, Bass," she whispered. "I have plans tonight."

His heart stopped.

"Plans?" he repeated. "Dressed like that?"

Blair nodded, shrugging. "I do."

"Blair," Chuck sighed. "You're a vixen on the outside. But an innocent at heart. Who could you possibly have plans with?"

Blair inched closer to him, smiling. Chuck couldn't pull away, even if he wanted to. He was falling, falling into her. And he couldn't stop it.

He didn't like that feeling.

It was weakness.

"A girl has to have her secrets, Chuck," she grinned. "Besides, you're not the only one who's allowed to have some fun."

She winked at him before she pulled away, sashaying back to her bed. She stretched, lifting the slip up by an inch. Chuck swallowed back the lump in his throat, trying to ignore the pain in his chest.

"Right," he said through his teeth. "Well, I hope you have fun then." He tucked the Audrey Hepburn movies back into his coat. "I have to say, I'm proud."

"Thanks, Bass," she said, smiling sweetly. All he could muster up was a half-assed smile in her direction before turning away.

"And Chuck?" she called.

"Yes?"

"You can leave the door open on your way out."

:::

The minute she heard the ding of the elevators downstairs, Blair fell against her bed and let out a long breath. Her heart was still beating a mile a minute from her encounter with Chuck.

She played him so well.

So why did it hurt so much?

She stripped off the red lace, tossing it into her closet, and pulled on her white nightgown. Tucking herself under her covers, she pulled out her phone.

She found Nate's name, typed out the message, and bit her lip as she pressed send.

**_It's working._**


	5. A Lost Slumber

**Author's Note:** Happy Holidays, everyone! I just wanted to thank you all for the great reviews. I hope you keep them coming - they're always super helpful in trying to figure out what works and what doesn't. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's longer than usual...and more dramatic than usual! Let me now what you think. xoxo, nlizzette7

* * *

Blair's plan would have worked, had she thought of one flaw.

Chuck Bass knew her better than anyone else.

Sure, Nate knew her family through countless of Archibald-Waldorf dinners and meetings. Serena knew Blair's pointless gossip, the meaningless girly small talk that he tended to avoid. Her minions…they knew Blair by her orders. They _feared _her and fed on her popularity.

But Chuck knew the little things. He knew the way her eyes lit up when her favorite winter store window displays were being put up. He knew the way her brow crinkled when anyone deigned to disagree with her. He knew her just as well as she knew him.

So when he saw the curl of her lips when she caught his eye over Nate's shoulder at school, he knew that she was lying.

Blair could scheme her way out of anything, but she never did have a good poker face.

Chuck watched, hands shoved deeply into his pockets, as Blair threw herself all over Nate in the courtyard that morning. Archibald barely seemed interested. He was glaring over at Serena, who was staring at some book in Humphrey's hands.

He had to hand it to them. In theory, it was an excellent plan. On that first night, Chuck had gone home to drink himself to sleep. He'd tried desperately to wash away that lump in his throat, the pain deep in his heart. It was an unidentifiable ache, like something was _broken_.

But he could see right through Blair.

And if it was a game she wanted, it was a game she was going to get.

:::

"Little J, try to keep up," Blair called to Jenny, who was scrambling behind her. "I don't have all day."

"Right. Sorry, Blair," Jenny replied. "What's up?"

"As you know, my annual sleepover is this weekend," Blair said, checking something off the list in her hands.

"I know," Jenny swooned. "I mean, I've heard of it. It's like _legendary_."

"It's beyond legendary," Blair smirked, stopping at their usual table. She dumped her notebooks in Jenny's hands before gracefully sitting down. "This year, I've decided to make things interesting."

"Interesting?" Jenny repeated.

"My party just so happens to coincide with the boys' Lost Weekend," Blair grinned. "As my boyfriend _and _best friend take part in it, it was easy to find out their location this year. And _we _will be making a guest appearance."

"We?" Jenny asked.

Blair rolled her eyes at Jenny's doe eyes. "Yes, well, I'm expecting you there."

"_Me_?"

"Yes, you. Serena's absence has left a gaping hole in my guest list," Blair said, trying to seem unfazed. "And on such short notice, I guess you'll have to do."

"Serena won't be there? But…"

"Why _would_ Serena be there?" Blair hissed. They both turned to look at Serena and Dan across the quad. The two had been inseparable for the past two weeks, and it was exhausting. "She made her choice when she decided to follow Humphrey into the sewage of Brooklyn." Blair paused, realizing who she was talking to. "No offense."

Jenny shrugged. "Um, none taken."

"Anyway, we need to book the – " Blair started, until she was interrupted by another voice.

She looked up, catching a glance of a familiar red scarf.

"Ladies," Chuck drawled, slipping an arm around Blair's waist. He did it so casually, so smoothly. Blair tried to steady her breath.

"Well," she smiled. "If it isn't the devil himself."

"Only your insults could make my day," Chuck said, winking. "All ready for your sleepover this weekend?"

"Just about," Blair replied, shuffling the papers in front of her.

"Remember, B. When the pillow fights start, I'll be making a guest appearance," he smirked, raking his eyes across her body. Blair flushed, shaking her head.

"_You're _a pig," she said. He laughed, then trained his eyes on Jenny, who was obviously eavesdropping on their conversation.

"And who's this?" he asked. Blair frowned, watching as he smiled at the blonde with interest.

"She was just leaving," Blair cut in. "Weren't you, Jenny?"

"Of course," Jenny said, shooting up from her seat. Chuck watched her walk away, waiting until she disappeared from sight to turn back to Blair.

"New minion?" he asked, stealing a carrot from her lunch platter.

"Not quite," Blair said. "More of an…apprentice."

"Well, whatever she is, she's hot," Chuck smirked. He watched in amusement as Blair choked on her food, raising her mouth to cover her cough.

"Yeah. If you like _jail bait_," she said. "Hands off, Bass. I mean it."

"Why the sudden interest in my conquests, _Waldorf_?" Chuck retorted.

"Chuck, you can screw the entire Northeast region for all I care," Blair replied, wincing at her own lie. "But I'm not losing a loyal follower because The Big Bad Bass scared her off. Besides, she's Humphrey's sister."

Chuck grinned. "That just made things more interesting."

"Chuck – "

"And how are things with Nate?" he interrupted, effectively changing the subject. The smile left his face, the amusement in his eyes completely gone. Blair shifted in her seat.

"Nate? He's perfect. We're _perfect_," she said, staring down at the table.

"That happened quickly," he said, refusing to look away from her.

"Well, sometimes you don't realize that the one you want has been right in front of you the whole time," Blair said, glancing up at him.

Chuck stared back, nodding. "Yeah, you might just be right."

:::

Blair glared at the mirror, frowning at her reflection.

For her sleepover, she had rolled in floor-length mirrors for the girls to get ready. Now, she regretted every one of them, wondering if glass added pounds like a camera could. The fabric of her new black dress stretched out over her stomach, creating bulges and wrinkles. Blair grimaced.

Across the room, Jenny Humphrey twirled around in the silky blue dress she'd borrowed from Blair. The material fit her thin frame perfectly, swirling around her thin legs as she spun. Blair clapped a hand over her mouth, resisting the urge to run to the bathroom and throw up the spinach roll she'd had for lunch.

She closed her eyes, trying to calm down. Chuck's voice filled her ears. _You're beautiful, Blair. So fucking beautiful._

"Okay, ladies," she grinned, spinning on her heel. "I hope you're all ready for tonight."

The girls all smiled back, nodding in assent. "This is your best sleepover yet, Blair. You're a _genius_."

"Of course I am," she said, clasping her hands together. "Now, the usual pairings are in order. Carter with Connie, Ryan with Iz, and so on. Steal a kiss from them by the end of the night, and you stay in the game."

"But what about Little J?" Iz asked.

"What about her?" Blair replied, glancing at the blonde in the corner.

"Serena usually gets Nate, but he's yours now. So that leaves Jenny with…"

"Chuck," Connie finished, smiling. "Little J gets to catch the Bass."

Blair froze. She'd always been paired off with Chuck. They were supposed to be a team. They were supposed to be the dynamic duo.

That was supposed to be _her _kiss.

As the girls filed out of the room, Blair grabbed Jenny's wrist, spinning her around.

"You _will _stay away from Chuck tonight, Jenny," Blair said, keeping her voice hard and her eyes cold.

"But the game…"

"You're in over your pretty little head, Brooklyn," Blair whispered. "Besides, I know Chuck. He's only after one thing. And it's not just a little kiss."

"I – "

"Stay _away_," Blair repeated before following the rest of the girls out. "I mean it."

:::

"Let The Lost Weekend commence," Carter Baizen called out, raising his arms. The group of boys clad in all black cheered around him. Chuck smirked as they followed Carter into The Strobe, the first stop on their trail of hotspots.

There was nothing like three straight nights of boozing and debauchery to help get Blair out of his head. He glanced at Nate, who looked less than thrilled about the events that were about to take place.

"Nathaniel, you look like you're about to attend a funeral," Chuck said. "Lighten up."

"I'm fine," he muttered, shrugging him off. "It's just…with my dad's case up in the air, and Serena completely out of the picture – I'm not in the mood to eff my life up even more."

"Look, I'm sorry about your dad. Our parents are fucked up. You're not alone," Chuck said, patting him on the back. "But you shouldn't be worrying about Serena. Not when you're with someone like Blair."

Nate nodded. _If only he knew._

"Right, man. I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," Chuck said, handing Nate a Scotch. "Now drink up and kick back. This weekend, problems don't exist. We're drama-free, relationship-free, and – "

"Are you sure about that Bass?" a perky voice called from behind them. They both turned to see Blair, clad in a tight black dress and high heels. Chuck blinked, wondering if maybe the alcohol was kicking in already.

"Blair?" Nate asked. "What are you doing here?"

"_We_," Blair said, pointing at the girls following in behind her. "Are here to have some fun."

The boys in the lounge watched as Blair's minions filed in, grabbing drinks. A few looked excited, but the other groaned in protest.

_Dude, this isn't what we bargained for._

_What's with all the school girls?_

_Damn, she's hot._

Carter walked up to Blair. "Sweetie, I think you're confused. This is _our_ Lost Weekend, not your little slumber party."

"Come on, Carter," Blair murmured. "We'll make it worth your while." She lifted two bottles of Dom from her purse and grinned. "I promise."

Carter smirked, taking one of the bottles from her hand. "Fine. If you think you can keep up."

"Oh, I think I can manage."

Satisfied, Blair smiled and turned to Chuck and Nate.

"Blair, I know you. This isn't your kind of scene," Chuck murmured.

"Yeah, _honey_," Nate said with forced sweetness. "You should go home."

Blair slipped her hand into Nate's but kept her eyes on Chuck. "Why? The party's just begun."

:::

"Truth or dare?"

"Oh, come on. Enough of this stupid middle school game. Let's get wasted."

"Truth or dare is _not _a middle school game," Blair corrected, rolling her eyes. She couldn't tell if it was the two drinks she'd had or if it was Chuck's eyes on her that was making her dizzy. "It's fun."

They'd been playing for the past half hour, resulting in a ring of shots, Connie's skirt hanging from the light fixture, and a miniscule secret slipped from Carter. Blair sat beside Nate, trying desperately to look like she was as interested in him as she'd led on. But Nate was being the wet blanket of the night, drowning in white wine.

"Fine," Carter said. "Last dare of the night. It's for the entire room." He licked his lips and winked at Blair. "Find the object of your desire, and do what you wish with them."

"_What_?" Blair cried. "That's not how the game works, Baizen."

But the rest of the room had already sprung up, grabbing hands and pulling each other into corners. Blair frowned. This wasn't supposed to be some X-rated spit-swapping fest. That was for public school kids and dropouts.

This was supposed to be _the _event of the year. And it was slipping right out of fingers.

Blair watched as Chuck got up. He glanced at her before taking Jenny's hand and guiding her a few seats away. That _little _–

"Archibald, kiss me _now_," Blair whispered, grabbing hold of the back of Nate's neck. She tried to tug him closer, but he resisted.

"Blair, Serena's not even here. Quit it," he said, pulling away from her.

"Nate, I'm serious."

"So am I. We've been fake-dating for the past two weeks, and it's only brought Serena and Dan closer together. What's this really about?"

Blair instinctually glanced up at Chuck. She cursed herself for thinking of him in that moment. Nate followed her gaze and frowned.

"Wow," he muttered. "Unbelievable. I should've known."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, looking away.

"I was right all along. Blair Waldorf never does anything that won't benefit her in the end," he said, shrugging his jacket on. "You didn't care about Serena and I at all. You and Chuck are just too scared to tell each other how you really feel."

"Nate. That's not what – "

"I hope you figure out how to tell him," Nate said, getting up from his seat. "Because you're not going to use me to do it anymore."

"Nate, wait," Blair called, but Nate kept going. He pushed through the curtained entrance, leaving Blair sitting by herself. She watched as the couples chatted each other up all around the room, as girls flirted and guys made moves. She watched as Chuck lifted a piece of Jenny's hair and pinched it between his fingers.

The blonde giggled.

Blair bit her lip, willing the tears to stay away from her cheeks.

For the first time, she had lost at her own game.

:::

Chuck watched as Blair sat alone on the longue chair across the room, arms crossed over her chest. For a moment, he was concerned for his best friend. Blair Waldorf would never be caught dead alone at a party.

Where the hell was Nate?

But then he remembered that it was a game.

She had started it.

But he was winning.

"How about we go somewhere a little more private?" Chuck asked Jenny, smiling at her.

He didn't mind her. She was pretty – bright blue eyes, long blonde hair, a nice smile. But he preferred brunettes with curvy hips and wicked smiles. Brunettes like –

_No_. Chuck Bass didn't have a type. He never had, and he never would.

Chuck led Jenny to the dark hallway near the bathrooms, placing a hand on her hip. She bit her lip at him innocently, playing with her fingers.

"Blair told me," she started, glancing around, "that I should stay away from you."

Chuck grinned. "Did she?"

Jenny nodded.

"Do you always do what you're told?" he asked, leaning over. Before she could answer, Chuck pressed his lips to hers, shutting his eyes tight. Chuck tried to lose himself in the kiss, tried desperately to release the tension he'd felt with Blair for the past few weeks.

He was _suffocating _in her.

_Blair Blair Blair._

As he pushed Jenny against the wall, she pulled away.

"Chuck, don't – " Jenny murmured, breaking away from his lips. Chuck persisted, eyes still closed, reaching for her in the darkness.

"Come on, Blair," he whispered.

They both froze.

The sound of their harsh breathing filled the hallway as Jenny's eyes widened, and Chuck backed away.

"What did you just call me?" she asked.

"Breathe a word of that to anyone, and it'll be the end of your pathetic little social life," Chuck spat. He was being a dick – a characteristic that he was well-known for. But it was his only defense.

It was all he could do.

He watched as Jenny ran from the hallway, disappearing back behind the curtains. He sank to the floor, pulling his flask from the pocket in his jacket. He brought the metal to his lips, wincing at the sting of the alcohol on his tongue, before drinking the rest of it down.

_Fine_.

He didn't need Jenny to forget Blair.

:::

Blair searched for her bag in the dimly lit room. It was time to go home. It was time to admit that her sleepover had gone up in flames.

It couldn't be salvaged.

She had failed.

She shoved past Connie and Carter, who were sloppily making out on the floor. Her clutch was tucked into the corner next to them, and she managed to pry it away without interfering with their raunchiness.

"Disgusting," she hissed, but they paid no attention to her.

She glanced around, seeing what looked like a back exit in the corner of the room. _Thank God_. With her luck, Gossip Girl would probably have some spy out in front of the club. She could only imagine the blast that would come from her solo exit.

_Poor B was the first one to leave her own party. Looks like the Queen has been dethroned._

Blair shuddered, pushing through the curtain. As she walked, she tripped over something in the darkness.

A leg.

"Chuck?"

He was lying on the floor with an empty flask in his open hand. His head was slumped, eyes half opened. He was a wreck.

"Waldorf," he drawled, rolling his head against the wall. His eyes were bloodshot when they met hers.

Blair knelt down, grabbing tipping his chin up with her finger.

"Chuck, you need to stay awake. Keep your eyes open," she said, brushing his hair out of his face. "How much did you have to drink?"

"Not enough," he groaned, patting his stomach. Blair shook her head, helping him sit up.

"Come on. Get up," she said. "I'm taking you to my place. Your father will have your head if you come home like this again."

"You're so good to me, Waldorf," he slurred, sliding his hand down her cheek.

"Chuck, I can't lift you," she insisted, tugging at his hand. "You need to get up." Instead of sitting up, he gripped her hand in his and smiled at her.

"You're all I think about," he said.

Blair froze, and she almost swore that she could hear her heart beating straight through her chest.

"What?"

"You heard me, Blair."

"No," she said. "You're drunk, Chuck. Just stop."

"I _told _you," he said. "I'm not drunk enough."

"So what? What are you saying?"

They both paused for a moment, staring at each other in the dark. Blair held her breath as he curled his fingers around hers.

"I'm saying that it's _you_, Blair," he whispered. "It's always been you."

And then he slumped down against the wall, eyes rolled back.

Unconscious.


	6. A Masquerade - Part One

**Part One**

Chuck shifted under a duvet that was too soft and silky to be his own. He groaned, feeling his hangover hit full throttle.

"Jesus." He recognized Blair's room immediately. She'd transition out of her "little princess" phase when she was twelve, making way for a bedroom fit for a queen. He scratched his head, sliding a hand down his face.

He was in Blair's bedroom.

He was in Blair's _bed_.

He was –

"Well, are you impressed with yourself?" Blair asked, interrupting his thoughts. She stood in front of him, wrapped in a robe, with her arms crossed tightly over her chest. Her hair was wet and wavy, dripping bits of water onto her rug.

Blair prided herself on always being perfectly prim and proper.

But here she was, with wild waves framing her face and sleep still in her eyes. The Blair Waldorf that nobody got to see.

And now Chuck had this part of her. His grip tightened on her sheets and something turned in his stomach.

"Well," he said, sitting up. "I'm impressed with anything that let me wake up to this sight." He chuckled, but Blair didn't relax into their normal witty banter. The frown stayed on her face.

"It's not funny, Bass," she said. "I had to haul you up two avenues just to catch a cab home last night. I'm not your babysitter."

"I'm _sorry_," he said, throwing his hands up. "Although, the idea of you babysitting me is quite intriguing – "

"_Chuck_," Blair spat, shutting him up. "Are you ever going to take me seriously?"

Chuck straightened up, dropping his smile. He recognized the cold tone in her voice, the way her eye glinted with anger. He'd witnessed this face before many of her ex-minions' social beat downs.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, standing to face her. "What happened last night, anyway? How did your little sleepover tryst end up?"

Blair frowned, tilting her head at him. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" he asked, scanning the floor for his jacket. "Don't tell me I professed my love for one of your minions in a drunken stupor."

Blair flinched, narrowing her eyes at him. "No. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"What's the matter with you, Waldorf?" he asked, watching her jaw clench. But she ignored him, turning to angrily tidy up her room.

"I mean, you're _Chuck Bass_," she ranted. "God forbid you show an emotion. Did they forget to program you with any?"

"Blair – "

She froze, dropping the row of headbands in her hand and closing her eyes.

"You can go now."

"But – "

"I cleaned up after your mess, didn't I?" she asked. "My job is done. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm on the chair for the masquerade ball tonight. I have a lot to do."

"I'm sure you could use an extra set of hands," Chuck smirked.

"God, do the sexual innuendos ever stop?" Blair groaned, shaking her head. Chuck laughed, walking to stand behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders to calm her, but she tensed under his touch.

"I meant with the ball," Chuck said. "I'm sure that Bass Industries can spare a few assistants to help a good cause."

Blair pulled away from him, turning around. "I don't need Bass Industries' help. Or yours for that matter."

"Suit yourself," he said, backing away. "Call me whenever you relieve yourself of whatever's up yours."

Blair rolled her eyes, turning back to her desk. "Will do."

Blair heard the door shut behind her, and she let out the breath she'd been holding. Her hands were shaking, and her chest was tight. And _everything _was slipping out of her grasp. She grabbed the edge of her desk for balance, leaning over.

This couldn't be happening.

Blair Waldorf didn't cry over boys.

Especially not Chuck Bass.

But after the first tear slipped, the rest kept coming.

She reached for her purse, searching for her cell phone through the blur of tears. Who was she supposed to call? Nate, the grudge holder? Chuck, the man whore? Or –

"What is it, Blair?"

"S?" Blair said, pressing the phone closer to her ear. "I need you."

:::

"Thanks for showing up," Blair said, carefully sitting down on the park bench. She tucked her skirt under her and looked forward.

"I don't get it, Blair," Serena said. "Aren't you supposed to be scheming to ruin my life? Or did you get bored with that?"

"God, brunch was ages ago. Aren't you over that?"

"You're dating Nate," Serena hissed. "You've done a lot of messed up things, B. But this is low. Even for you."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Serena, Nate and I have the chemistry of a wet blanket. We only got together to make _you _jealous. And that's over now."

"You mean…"

"Yes, Serena. Yet another boy can't live without you," Blair replied. "Besides, I did you a favor. Ever since brunch, you and Humphrey have been attached at the hip, despite the world's many protests." Blair rolled her eyes. "That's nowhere near as bad as ruining someone's chances at getting into college. Oh _wait_, that was you."

"B, I'm sorry about the Yale rep," Serena murmured. "I was only – "

"I _know_ what you were trying to do, Serena," Blair said. She hesitated before offering up a small smile. "You've been my best friend for years. Consider it even. And over."

"Deal," Serena replied, grinning back. They both relaxed in their seats.

"So, how's Brooklyn?" Blair smirked.

"Only _you_ could make that sound like an insult, B," Serena laughed.

"Well, I can only imagine that irony and hipster triangles get a bit exhausting at some point," Blair scoffed. "How can he find the time for a relationship amongst his professional thrift shop hunting?"

"Be nice."

"Serena, you can do _so _much better," Blair said. "You craved escape, and Humphrey was there as an experimental fling. But it's time to ditch the dud and – "

"And what? Get back together with Nate?"

"There are tons of eligible guys in New York. With the exception of Dan Humphrey," Blair said. "Although, Nate really does love you."

"I know. I just...I don't know what to do," Serena admitted. "Dan is so different. He's not like the guys we know. The way he looks at me, and it's not like I'm property. It's not like he's with me because people expect him to be."

Blair paused, shooting Serena an incredulous look. "You actually like him, don't you?"

"I do."

"Well," Blair sighed, "at least one of us has our feelings in order."

"I'm guessing that things with Chuck aren't going too well," Serena said, raising an eyebrow.

"Is it really that obvious?"

Serena nodded. "To anyone within a few feet of you two. He obviously wants you, B."

"He _obviously _wants any girl who glances in his direction," Blair said. "I don't see the point of pursuing someone who's guaranteed to disappoint me."

"You have to open your heart up to somebody, B," Serena said, taking Blair's hand in hers. "I can't imagine a guy more perfect for you than Chuck Bass."

Blair smiled. "I guess we do make a good team. Although I'd always imagined Rhett and Scarlet, _not _Bonnie and Clyde."

Serena laughed, nudging Blair's arm. "Sometimes you fall for the unexpected, B."

"Obviously," Blair laughed. "You fell for Humphrey."

:::

"Blair, I thought you weren't going to play games anymore," Serena groaned, throwing a pillow over her face. They were sprawled out on her bed, in refuge from the rain outside.

"It's not necessarily a game," Blair said. "It's more of a…hunt."

"B, you just compared your love life to the slaughtering of animals," Serena said, frowning.

"God, you took that way too literally. It's all about the chase, S. He'll follow the clues until the big reveal. By the last clue, he'll have to make a choice. Meet me at midnight. Or…"

"Or?"

"Or he's just not Blair Waldorf-worthy, and we'll remain friends. As it probably should be," Blair shrugged. But inside, it was killing her. Chuck Bass could be counted on as a friend, but she wasn't so sure when it came to affairs of the heart.

"Wow," Serena said. "That's awfully romantic for a girl who's _just _his friend."

Blair rolled her eyes, throwing one of her small pillows in Serena's direction.

"I don't half-ass anything, Serena," Blair said. "If he wants me, then he can finally come get me."

:::

That night, Chuck tugged the knot on his mask. All around him, strangers in extravagant costumes and elegant disguises swirled around, the buzz of alcohol already in the air. He smirked at the people in the crowd. A tipsy boy with his mask falling off. Serena, staring off at the entrance with a pout. A girl whose drooping bustier gave him a clear view of her cleavage.

But Chuck didn't even glance in her direction.

Across the room, there was one girl who stood out above the rest.

Blair was wearing a black dress, floor-length, with a tight bodice. Chuck raked his eyes over her from afar, taking in the curve of her neckline, the mischievous grin under the mask pressed tightly to her face.

She was so beautiful.

The minute she spotted him, her face lit up. The crowd parted for her as she headed in his direction.

"I see that you're in a better mood," Chuck teased, reaching for one of her stray curls. Blair slapped his hand away.

"Not the hair, Bass," she smirked, glancing up at the devil's face covering his own. "But I do like your mask. I recognized you right away."

Chuck grinned. "As I recognized you, Waldorf. You look ravishing. As always."

Blair smiled. "Well, this _was _custom-made."

"I wasn't talking about the dress," Chuck replied. His face grew serious, and his eyes focused on her lips. Blair swallowed, looking away from him to reach for something in her purse.

She pulled out a gold envelope, _CB _printed on its face, and handed it to him.

"What's this?" he asked, reaching to open it.

"Ah, ah," she scolded, placing a hand on his. They both froze. He swore that her touch nearly set his skin on fire, and he almost closed his eyes, imagining more of her on much more of him. Blair flushed and pulled away. "The game starts when I walk away."

"Game?"

"It's simple. Find the clues and claim your prize."

"And what prize would that be?" he asked.

"You'll see," she replied. "Are you up for the challenge, Bass?"

"I'm always up for anything," he said, tapping the tip of her chin with his finger.

"Good," she replied. "Then you should get started. The clock is ticking."

:::

**Your first clue is here, printed gold on a Tiffany Blue sheet.**

**Read on and remember how a Bass and a Waldorf meet. **

Chuck grinned, staring down at the card in his hand. The words were printed on the back of an old invitation. Blair Waldorf's eighth birthday party, the first time they'd officially met.

Their parents had all shoved them into the Waldorf penthouse, probably ecstatic to be rid of them for the day. He remembered his father, sending him alone in a car service, not to be bothered to even say goodbye.

And he remembered a tiny girl with glossy black hair, a purple bow tied into her hair.

_"I'm Blair," she said. She gave him a once-over, eyes resting on his bow tie. "I was supposed to be the only one wearing purple today. You copied me."_

_"I'm Chuck Bass," he replied. "And I don't copy anybody."_

_She sniffed, turning away. "Well, you still ruined everything. What sort of name is that anyway?"_

_"You're the only one who has a problem with it," he shrugged. Chuck watched as some little girl with long blonde hair giggled with his best friend, Nate, in the corner. He glanced back at Blair. With her pout and frown, she looked genuinely angry. His smirk softened into a smile. "My dad told me that purple is the color of royalty. So I wear it, just like him."_

_"I already knew that," Blair said, rolling her eyes. But she looked at him with interest, adjusting the bow on her head._

_"So we can match," Chuck said. "We can play king and queen."_

"Chuck?" a girl asked, waving a hand in front of him. Chuck frowned, looking up to see one of Blair's minions.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you done with the first clue?" she asked, lifting a small box in her hands. Chuck took it from her. He almost handed the envelope back to her, but thought better of it, tucking it into his suit.

"Is one of you going to clue me in on Blair's little game?" he asked, shaking the box in his hand.

"Um, _no_," she replied. "Blair will kill both of us. Play by the rules."

"Now, you know that I never do," he smirked.

"Whatever," the girl replied. "After that, find Serena."

Chuck nodded, barely paying attention to her as she walked away. He opened the box, lifting the card out of it.

**I've always known that your family was the hole you couldn't fill. **

**He may not believe in you, but I always will.**

_"Look at you," Bart spat. "You're a disgrace to me. You're a disgrace to the Bass name."_

_"Dad," Chuck pleaded. "I didn't know that it was today. I'm not ready to give the speech."_

_"You should have thought about that before you got drunk with your stupid little friends last night," Bart yelled. "You'd better make yourself ready. You will not embarrass me, Chuck." Bart stormed out of the room, leaving the door open behind him._

_"Fuck," Chuck muttered, head sinking into his hands. He heard footsteps come into the room, and he almost braced himself for more of his father's rants. But these steps were light, hesitant._

_"Chuck?" Blair whispered. She stood in front of him, staring right at him._

_"Not now, Blair," Chuck said. "Leave me alone."_

_But Blair Waldorf didn't take orders from anyone. He should've known that._

_"I heard what he said," Blair replied. "You're not a disgrace. You're just a kid. We're all just kids. Your father is crazy to think otherwise."_

_"What am I going to do, Blair?" he asked. Blair flinched at the fear in his eyes. She was used to witty banter and inappropriate remarks. But not this. She'd never seen this. "I have to speak in front of his entire board. I have to make him look good."_

_"So wing it," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder._

_"I don't know if I…"_

_"You're Chuck Bass," she smirked. "I'm sure you can think of something."_

_She reached for the lapel of her blazer, unpinning the charm attached to it. She reached over and pinned it to his suit jacket._

_"Look, Waldorf," Chuck laughed, trying to lighten the situation. "This doesn't mean that I'm in love with you or anything."_

_Blair rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Bass. You can borrow it. It's for good luck. Go out there and show your father that you're a better Bass than he'll ever be."_

_Chuck nodded, straightening up. _

_"Blair, I…"_

_"I know," she said. "Just go."_

Chuck stared down at the item resting at the bottom of the box, the heart pin that Blair usually guarded with her life. He didn't lift it, just glanced at it again before closing the box again.

He spotted Serena at the other end of the room.

"What is this, Serena?" he asked, handing her the box.

"I think you already know, Chuck," she replied, replacing the box with another envelope. "This is your final clue."

"Why is she doing this?" Chuck asked. "When she said it was a game, I didn't think – "

"That you would actually have to feel something?" Serena asked. "What's wrong with you? I see that way you look at her. I see how you guys are around each other. Why can't you just admit it?"

"I look at a lot of girls, S," he said, glancing down at her dress to prove the point. Serena ignored him, sighing.

"You don't fool me," she said. "And you're not fooling her. Not anymore."

"I'm not going to do this," Chuck said, raising the envelope. "She knows me. She knows that Chuck Bass doesn't fall for anyone."

"Please, Chuck. You already have."

"Well, you're wrong," he said, turning away from her.

"You're going to break her heart, Chuck," Serena called after him. Chuck shook his head, looking at her again.

"Nobody can break Blair's heart," he said. "She and I are the same. That's why we're friends. That's how this works."

Serena's eyes met his in a steady gaze. "Are you sure about that?"

:::

Blair paced on the roof of The Palace, a hand clutching nervously at her stomach. It was 11:55, and she was staring off at the city lights in the cold. On her own.

She was missing the party she'd spent months planning for Chuck Bass.

God, if only her mother could see her now.

She closed her eyes, remembering the final clue.

**Your last clue awaits on a ceiling-less floor.**

**Come and find me by midnight if you're looking for more.**

It had seemed so clever when she'd typed it. She'd thought that she was being so coy and in control. But now it all felt childish and silly. Now she felt like an insecure little girl again, waiting for something that probably wouldn't come. She'd made a mistake.

Chuck had taken the game right out of her hands. Chuck was the one making the rules, and she didn't like it.

Blair glanced at her phone. _11:57_.

The stakes were too high.

"He isn't coming," she breathed. She sat on one of the broken pillars on the rooftop. Of course he wasn't. How could she possibly think that she could hook Chuck Bass? Dan Humphrey had a better shot at getting what he wanted.

_11:58._

She was just a joke to him. Someone he could drag along for his entertainment. She would never be –

_11:59._

Blair took a deep breath, standing up.

"I don't care. I'm _Blair Waldorf_," she said to herself. "As far as anybody knows, this never happened. This _never _happened."

_12:00_

It was over. Blair tried to ignore the pain ripping at her chest, the tears brimming in her eyes, and dusted her dress off. She lifted her head high, salvaging the last bit of dignity she could muster up.

She braced herself to walk to the exit, turning away from the view of the city.

"Oh my God," she screamed, seeing a figure in the darkness. He was standing by the open door, mask hanging around his neck. He was out of breath, clutching an envelope in his hand.

Blair blinked, making sure it was real.

Making sure he was really there.

"Chuck?"

**To Be Continued.**


	7. A Masquerade - Part Two

**Author's Note: **Happy New Year, everyone! *throws leftover confetti* I hope you guys are all doing great, and I wanted to thank you again for all of the support in your reviews, especially for this story. Reading your reviews has to be one of my favorite things to do, and you guys are so awesome. I'm thinking of starting a blog (probably on Tumblr), where I'd post previews for future chapters, video/gif manips of the scenes from my stories with clips from the show, and pictures of the characters from The Wild Ones (my second generation Gossip Girl fic). You guys could also ask me questions on there and make requests if you want me to write anything for you all. :3 Oh God, this note, is starting to look more like an essay. Anyway, let me know what you guys think about that and this chapter. xoxo, nlizzette7.

* * *

**Part Two**

_She braced herself to walk to the exit, turning away from the view of the city._

_"Oh my God," she screamed, seeing a figure in the darkness. He was standing by the open door, mask hanging around his neck. He was out of breath, clutching an envelope in his hand._

_Blair blinked, making sure it was real._

_Making sure he was really there._

_"Chuck?"_

"It's me," Chuck replied, sounding almost as confused as she was. Blair took a hesitant step towards him.

"I didn't think you'd come."

"I didn't think I would either," he said. His voice was serious as he closed the distance between them. "But I could never let you down, Waldorf." He shrugged out of his red suit jacket and dropped it around her shoulders.

"Is that what this is?" Blair asked him. "Because I don't want need your pity."

Blair tried to roll her eyes, to look away, but Chuck was so close. A rush of nervousness washed over her as his hands found the curve of her waist. He tugged her closer, until the lace of her dress pressed against his shirt.

"I don't feel bad for you," he replied.

"Then what do you feel, Chuck?" she asked, her words barely coming out in a whisper. She let out a short breath as one of his hands fell lower, down the arch of her back, burning through her dress.

She couldn't feel the cold anymore.

"There's nobody else like you, Blair," he admitted. Her name rolled off his tongue, but it sounded foreign to both of them. He dropped his lips to her ear, so he wouldn't have to look into her eyes. "I've never wanted anything…anyone like this."

"But?" she asked, hearing the falter in his voice.

"But I don't fit into Blair Waldorf's perfect future," he rasped. "I can't be your charming prince. I can't sweep you off your feet."

"I'm not asking you to – "

"There's something in me that's _broken_," he said, and they both winced at the honesty of his words. He straightened up, tried to stop being so _weak_. "I'm going to disappoint you."

Blair paused before reaching up to stroke his cheek. He fell into her touch, closing his eyes as her fingers trailed over the stubble on his cheek. It was suddenly so intimate, and it overwhelmed them both.

And he was afraid.

"I can't do this," he continued. "What we have is good already. This will just ruin it."

"But it's already ruined," Blair insisted. She slid a hand up to gently tug at his hair. "We can't go back. Not after tonight."

Chuck shook his head, refusing to look at her. "I _can't_, Blair."

Blair dropped her hands in defeat. She pulled away from him, lifting her head up.

"Fine," she replied. "Then we're just friends." She said friends like it was a bad word. She shoved her hand out in the space between them.

Chuck was sure that she meant for it to be some sort of condescending handshake. But there was something about the new fire in her eyes, the way her chest rose and fell under that tight corset, the embarrassed flush in her cheeks.

Or maybe he couldn't bear the short distance between them.

When he took her hand, he pulled her towards him again in one rough movement.

"Friends can do this," he said, pressing his lips to her neck, right under her ear. Blair gasped as he trailed kisses down her jaw.

"And this," he whispered, pressing his lips against hers. It was so soft, so gentle, almost like a question. He pulled back, just enough to look at her. He held his breath as Blair stared back, her fingers gripping his arms.

"And this," she finally repeated. Blair kissed him back with all she had, sliding her hands up to his chest. She took hold of his collar and tugged him closer, feeling every inch of him as they stood there in the cold. His lips were rough against hers, and she could barely breathe. But they couldn't stop.

It wasn't the sweet first kiss that Blair had envisioned between them.

It was so much more.

Her lips parted against his, and a moan escaped from her throat as he tugged her bottom lip between his teeth. His hands fell to her thighs, desperately scratching at the fabric there, almost ripping it.

Chuck backed her against the wall next to the door behind them, lips and tongue falling to her collarbone. He licked the skin there, biting until Blair's eyes rolled back. Blair kept her eyes closed, tried to control herself, but she still saw Chuck. He was _everywhere. _

Right under her skin.

In her heart.

And that was the scariest thing of all.

:::

"B, that has to be the mother of all bad ideas," Serena groaned over breakfast.

Blair smiled. "Oh, please. You're one to judge. As if you've never had a friend with benefits before."

Serena flinched, biting into a piece of toast. "More than a few. But they weren't important. You and Chuck are _best _friends. The whole point of the masquerade was to be honest with your feelings. Now you're both just in denial."

Blair rolled her eyes. "No. We've just both come to a logical understanding. This is what works for us. Pass me the jam, please."

"So what? You're just going to be friends with benefits forever? Is that what they're going to write on your marriage license?"

"God, Serena. You should leave wit to the witty. You're making me lose my appetite, so _drop _it."

Serena sighed. "Fine. But you two didn't…?"

Blair frowned, glancing up. "Didn't what?"

"On the roof," Serena said. "I mean, you and Chuck didn't - "

"_No_," Blair hissed. "Do I seem like the kind of person who loses her virginity on random grimy rooftops?" Blair blanched, tossing an empty sugar wrapper at her best friend.

"_Sorry_," Serena laughed.

"Whatever," Blair scoffed. "For the sake of a well-needed subject change, you're allowed ten minutes on a Humphrey update."

Suddenly, Serena's smile disappeared. She glanced down at her hands.

Blair frowned. "There _is _still a Humphrey to talk about, right?"

Serena nodded. "It's just that his ex came back to the city and – "

"Ex?" Blair repeated. "As in, Dan Humphrey has a _history _of relationships?"

Serena nodded again, picking at her food. "Her name is Vanessa. And he was in love with her, B. You should have seen them together."

Blair patted Serena's hand. "S, they're naturally going to have a bit of lame chemistry. They're both from Brooklyn. But you're Serena van der Woodsen. And guy who wouldn't choose you is obviously delusional."

Serena nodded, biting her lip.

"I know that this is a sore subject, but have you thought about talking to Nate?" Blair asked. "Gossip Girl has been spotting him at every bar in the city. He looks awful."

Serena frowned, dropping her head into her hands. "God, I'm such a horrible friend. He's going through all of this stuff with his dad, and I haven't even checked to see if he's okay."

"Maybe you need to stop chasing after someone who isn't chasing you back," Blair suggested. "And remember who loved you first."

Blair's phone chimed in her bag, and her heart jumped when she saw Chuck's name flash on the screen.

_Meet me during first period, the Dean's Hall. – C_

Blair bit her lip and smiled.

"Now come on," she said to Serena. "We're going to be late."

:::

"Good morning, Bass," Blair chirped. Chuck grinned, jumping from his perch against the wall.

"It is now," he drawled.

Before she could reply, he hooked his finger into pocket of her skirt and pulled her into a dark room. Blair glanced around at the empty classroom, nervously looking back at the door.

"You do know that getting caught in here constitutes an automatic suspension," Blair said.

"Then it's a good thing we're not getting caught," Chuck smirked, turning the lock on the door. He walked over to Blair, immediately gripping her hips and lifting her onto one of the desks. He trailed his fingers up from her knee to her thigh. He stopped when he came to the top of her tights. He tugged at the garter straps, tickling her, and she moaned.

"Did you wear these for me?" he asked.

"Maybe," she replied, but her gasps told him otherwise. He grinned and kissed her. Once, twice, and again. Slow kisses, such a sweet torture. She closed her eyes and fell into it, sighing against his lips.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. She smiled, holding the hands on her thighs, pulling them higher. He groaned and kissed her harder. He kept whispering to her between kisses. She shivered as his breath washed over her skin.

"I want you so badly."

_Kiss._

"You're amazing."

_Kiss._

"I love – "

"Is someone in here?" They both froze. Someone was knocking on the door, fumbling with the knob.

"Oh my God," Blair whispered, pushing Chuck away and straightening her blouse. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God."

"Shit," Chuck muttered under his breath. The person knocked again before they heard the sound of someone fiddling with their keys.

"_Chuck_, I can't be caught in here," Blair hissed. "College applications are going out in _two _months. If we don't – "

Chuck gently covering her mouth with his hand. "Waldorf, please. _Shut up_." He glanced around the room. Finally, he grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him. "Come on."

He pushed her into the tiny closet in the back of the room, following behind her and shutting the door just in time for a teacher to walk into the room. Blair closed her eyes and shook her head. What had possessed her to sneak around with Chuck at _school_? Blair flinched.

And how many girls had he done this with?

"Chuck," she whispered. "What if we're stuck in here all day?"

Chuck hushed her, tugging her closer in the darkness. "Relax, Waldorf. He has to leave sometime. The period's almost over."

"You'd better hope so. You're life is depending on it."

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "Mine? You were more than willing to come in here."

Blair rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "But it was _your _horrible idea."

Chuck grinned, sliding his hands down her back, lower and lower still, until –

"_Bass_," Blair hissed, slapping his arm. He chuckled at her adorable frown. "You're incorrigible."

"Only when it comes to you."

Outside, they heard footsteps. They listened carefully as the door opened and clicked closed again. And then there was silence.

Chuck opened the closet door slightly, peeking out to make sure that the room was empty. His shoulders relaxed as he pushed it wide open.

"After you," he said. She pushed past him, running for the door. Chuck suppressed a laugh as she wildly burst out into the hallway, then sank against the wall.

"How are you so calm about this?" she spat as Chuck closed the door. First period was finally over, and students were walking through the co-ed hall on their way to their next classes.

"I'm an expert in apathy," Chuck drawled.

Blair swallowed, looking away. "Right. I forgot that you don't care about anything."

"Blair, I didn't mean – "

"No, it's fine," she said, shrugging the embarrassment off. She turned to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist, pulling her back before she could.

"You know how I feel about you Blair," he said, placing a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth. Blair's eyes widened, and she glanced at the other students in the hall.

"Do I, Chuck?" she whispered, taking a step back.

"Of course you do," Chuck said. He winked at her before walking away. Blair stared after him, touching the spot he'd just kissed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

And then she turned in the other direction, pretending first period had never happened.


	8. A Bad Blast

Chuck was only half-awake when he felt someone curl into his front, chestnut brown hair tickling his cheek. He tightened his arm around Blair's waist, pressing his lips to the back of her head. She sighed, relaxing next to him.

They'd fallen asleep together the previous night, after hours of the most pleasant torture Chuck had ever experienced. He usually grew impatient with foreplay, gave up a conquest when it as all too clear that she wouldn't be putting out. But Blair was different. He could spend hours with his hands skirting across her soft skin, listening to her breathy whispers against his ear. They'd touched each other, just like that, until they were too exhausted to go on. And now -

Chuck's eyes snapped open, and he immediately disentangled himself from Blair. Now they were _spooning_.

Sexless, cuddly spooning.

It was what long-time couples did once they were used to each other. He winced, risking one last glance at her before standing to button up his shirt. That was not Chuck and Blair.

Blair stirred in bed, handing reaching out, grasping at the empty sheet. She opened her eyes, glancing around the room until her eyes found Chuck's.

"Morning, Waldorf," he said, smiling sheepishly.

She smiled back, tugging the sheet over herself self-consciously. She was only wearing a lacy black slip, and it hugged her curves too tightly.

"Don't," Chuck murmured, leaning down to slide the duvet off of her. He kissed her softly, trailing his hands across her ribs. "You're beautiful, Waldorf."

She swallowed as he silently pulled away from her.

"You can stay for breakfast," Blair quipped, feeling a sudden tug of desperation to keep him there. "My mother won't be back until the end of the week."

"As tempting as a nice breakfast _spread _sounds," he drawled, winking at her, "I'll have to pass. I have a meeting with my father in an hour, and I'd like to freshen up beforehand."

Blair nodded, offering him a small smile.

"What's wrong, Waldorf?" he asked, pulling on his shoes. "Can't get enough?"

Blair rolled her eyes, tossing one of her throw pillows at him. "You wish, Bass."

"Hey, don't resort to violence," he smirked, letting the pillow fall to the floor.

"Or what?" she mused, sliding her hands up his chest.

"Or you'll miss out on your birthday surprise," he said, holding her hands there. Her eyes widened, and he chuckled at her, turning for the door before she could interrogate him.

"_Bass. _What surprise?" she called, crossing her arms over her chest. "Come back here."

Chuck grinned over his shoulder, leaving the door open as he left. "You'll see."

:::

"B, I'm so excited," Serena said as they ascended the steps of the MET. "You've been planning this party for months, and it's only a week away."

Blair grinned, picking a piece of lint from her plaid kilt. "Yes well, any event planned by Blair Waldorf must be _flawless_. And I've already put two pieces on hold at the jeweler's for - "

"Two pieces? I thought you already picked out what you wanted Eleanor to get you."

Blair paused, glancing at Serena. "Well, it's good for her to have _options_, S. I'm just trying to do the right thing."

Serena smirked. "Or maybe you're expecting a present from a certain wealthy hotel heir."

Blair frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, _please. _Like its not killing you that his gift is a surprise."

"Serena, extravagant gifts are for couples, which Chuck Bass and I are not. The surprise is probably some sex position he'd like to try."

"Ugh, B," Serena groaned. "Enough with the mental images, _please_."

They laughed as they sat on their usual step, minions filing in closely behind. Blair barely acknowledged them until she noticed a tiny blonde making her way to the bottom step.

"What exactly are you doing, Little J?" Blair asked, clasping her hands tightly in her lap.

"I'm, um, I'm eating lunch," she said, lifting a limp ham sandwich. The other girls rolled their eyes and giggled at her. They turned to Blair.

"No. I mean, what are you doing _here_?" Blair spat, getting up from her seat. She towered over Jenny, making the girl cringe away.

"I thought - "

"You thought what? That the stunt you pulled at my sleepover would just be forgiven? Think again, Little J."

"B, come on," Serena murmured, feeling bad for Jenny.

"She's _your _boyfriend's pathetic little sister, not mine," Blair said. She turned back to Jenny, shooting her a pinched smile. "You're dismissed, Jenny. For good."

"But Blair - "

"Is there something you didn't understand?" Blair hissed. "I want you gone. _Now._"

Jenny bit her lip, fighting back tears. She turned, listening to the rest of them giggle behind her. She stood up a little straighter, trying to compose herself as she walked away.

When she was a safe distance from them, Jenny flipped open her phone and scrolled through her pictures until she found the one she needed. She glanced down at the image of Chuck and Blair kissing in one of the alcoves in the courtyard during class. Jenny had been late that day, running to get her books from her locker, but she'd found them instead.

She closed her eyes, remembering Blair's words. _You will stay away from Chuck tonight, Jenny._

Jenny smiled, composing a new text message.

If Blair wanted to play dirty, Jenny was going to make the next move.

:::

After school, Blair sighed as her minions chattered endlessly about her party plans.

_It's going to be the party of the year, Blair._

_The DJ she picked out had a three-year wait list._

_What are you going to wear?_

She nodded and smiled, pretending to listen while she scanned the rest of the courtyard. As much as she enjoyed being the topic of every conversation, she could only focus one thing.

One _person_.

Finally, she spotted a head of black hair, a long red scarf. She watched him talk to Nate, the two of them standing at the center of a group of lacrosse players.

They all tried to get Chuck's attention, but he was two busy looking at his phone. Sure enough, Blair's phone chimed in her bag a second later.

_I've been thinking about you all day, Waldorf._

Blair grinned and bit her lip.

_Only good things I hope._

She glanced up, just in time to see Chuck grin down at his phone.

_When it comes to you, always. _

Blair felt the familiar flush on her cheeks, the fluttering in her stomach. She cleared her throat, dismissing it as a reaction to bad sushi. She was just about to type up a coy response when her phone chimed again.

In fact, everyone's did. A symphony of ringtones swept across the courtyard. Which could only mean -

**It looks like our Queen B isn't sitting lonely on her throne anymore. I guess she finally gave into our favorite Bass. What a surprise, B. We all thought you were a little better than that. **

Blair swallowed, turning red as she felt all eyes turn to her. She ignored them, looking only at Chuck. His eyes widened in momentary panic as he gripped his phone tightly in his hand.

But the worry went just as quickly as it came. Chuck's signature smirk reappeared as he looked up at the lacrosse players.

"Gentlemen. It's all true," he said. Beside her, Blair's minions gasped, immediately turning to her for answers. But Blair froze up. _It was all true. _Was he finally going to admit that he had feelings for her? Were they really going to -

"Take notes. I've succeeded in thawing out the Ice Queen," he joked. "She just needed a little bit of Bass to loosen her up. But, on to the next one. Chuck Bass has never been a one-woman man."

Blair swallowed, lips parting in horror as the boys laughed, slapping Chuck on the back. She turned away, pushing through the crowd that had assembled around her.

"B, wait," Serena called, grabbing her wrist. Blair pulled away, trying to keep her tears at bay.

"What?" she hissed. "What are you all looking at? You're an idiot if you take Gossip Girl's word for anything. Or Chuck Bass' for that matter. He's a pig. And he means _nothing _to me."

:::

"Dorota, I need more chocolate," Blair yelled, slamming her hand down on her bed. "_Now_."

Dorota shuffled into the room, bearing another box of Godiva in her hands. Blair snatched them away, ripping open the plastic.

"Ms. Blair, that is your third box," Dorota murmured, clearly concerned. "And you have been watching movies all afternoon instead of planning for party."

Blair rolled her eyes, shoving a key-lime truffle into her mouth. "Dorota, I don't need you to ask questions. I need you to leave me in peace."

Dorota sighed, picking up the empty boxes from the floor. "Fine, Ms. Blair. But I am here if you need to talk."

Blair's expression softened, and she smiled. "Thanks, Dorota. But I just want to be on my own."

"Yes, Ms. Blair," Dorota said, pulling the door closed behind her.

Blair slumped back onto her bed, digging her face into her pillow. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was just another joke to him. Just another silly conquest to check off on his list.

Everything was _over_.

Blair turned to face her ceiling. "God, if you're listening, please let me wake up from this nightmare."

"Well, I didn't know that Blair Waldorf was the religious type," Chuck said from her doorway.

Blair shot up in bed, shoving the box of chocolate under her duvet. "Well, the devil _is _standing right in front of me."

Chuck smirked, raising a hand to his chest. "Ouch. I'm wounded, Waldorf."

"I told them to keep you away," Blair hissed. Chuck went to sit at the edge of her bed, but she backed away, leaning against her headboard.

"Dorota let me in," Chuck explained, frowning.

"_Traitor_," Blair murmured, making a mental note to have a long talk with her maid about _boundaries._

"I'm guessing that you saw the blast," Chuck said, nodding at the cell phone on her bedside table.

Blair crossed her arms over her chest, looking away. "I did."

Chuck leaned over, sliding a hand to Blair's cheek. She flinched away, putting more distance between them.

"Why the cold reception, Waldorf?" he asked, shooting her a cautious smile.

"Well, isn't that typical for an ice queen?" she asked, glaring at him. Chuck paused, dropping his hand.

"You were in the courtyard today," he stated. "You heard what I said?"

"Oh, I heard you loud and clear," Blair said, jumping up from the bed. She wrapped her robe tight around herself. "I think everyone did."

"Blair, I'm _sorry_," he said. "But we agreed. The only way this is going to work is if it's kept a secret. I was only trying to protect us – "

"Us?" Blair repeated, incredulous. "There is no us, Chuck. There's only _you_ and _your_ reputation. Stop pretending like you care about me or anyone else."

"That's not true, Blair."

"Isn't it?" Blair asked. She shook her head, trying to calm down. "Then why is it that everything has to be on your terms? Why are you the one making the rules and setting the conditions?"

"It's not like that. Blair, I'd do anything for you. Just name it," Chuck pleaded.

Blair's eyes met his. She bit her lip, daring herself to say the words she'd wanted to say since that night on the rooftop.

"Then be with me, Chuck," she whispered. "Forget about everyone else, forget about your father, forget about what might happen. We'll work it out _together_. But first you have to say that you'll try. First you have to say that this _thing _between us isn't just a fling. It's real."

Chuck's eyes widened. His mouth went dry, and he tried to swallow.

But he just – he couldn't –

"I can't, Blair," he whispered, his voice breaking on the words. "It has to be this way. Ask me for anything else. Anything but this."

Blair's gaze hardened, and she pinched her lips together. The anger and hurt inside of her was overwhelming, and her knees were threatening to cave in at any second.

"Fine," Blair said, stopping the tear that rolled down her cheek. "Then I want you to get out. And _never _come back."


	9. A Song and Dance

The flowers came first.

"_Peonies,_" Blair groaned. "How original." She ripped them from the vase sitting on her table and dropped them into the waste basket under her desk.

"But Ms. Blair, you love peonies," Dorota said. She nervously glanced at the fresh flowers in the garbage. "Are you sure you want to – "

"_Everybody _knows that I love peonies," Blair hissed, casting Dorota a harsh glance in warning. "That Basshole isn't going to win me over with a few measly flowers." Blair sifted through her closet, plucking her fall coat from a hanger. She shrugged it on and took a deep breath before returning her thoughts to her birthday party.

Unfortunately, her maid had other plans.

"But Mr. Chuck seems to be very sorry," Dorota insisted. "He call almost every other hour. He stop by apartment three times in – "

"Good!" Blair threw her arms in the air, brushing past Dorota. "Let Bass beg. It'll do him well. Maybe he'll come off his man-whore pedestal."

"But – "

Blair groaned, rubbing her temples. "What is this, the Team Chuck rally? Stop bugging me, Dorota. I'm going for a walk."

Dorota sighed, handing Blair her gloves and taking over her party checklist. Blair left her building, grateful for the silence as she walked down Madison Avenue. She shoved her hands into her pockets and gazed at the store windows as she walked by them. Blair found solace in retail therapy, even if she wasn't actually buying anything.

At least the fall collections took her mind off of that Chuck _Basstard._

Blair shivered, partially from the cold and partially from the words that had been replaying in her head since last week.

_Thawed out the Ice Queen._

_She just needed a little bit of Bass to loosen up._

Was that really what he thought of her? Did he actually see her as some frigid prude who he managed to snag?

Blair frowned as she walked, whipping her hair away from her face. _Well, if he wanted a bitch he was going to get one_.

:::

Blair ended up at Central Park, which was surprisingly quiet for a Monday afternoon. She followed her favorite trail up to the benches near the ravine, finding a lonely bench under a bare tree. In front of her, the water stood absolutely still. The sight of it was only disturbed by the few stray joggers who ran past her.

Blair tried to relax in her seat. But the bench was too hard, impossibly uncomfortable. _Nothing _seemed to satisfy her lately.

And the only thing that would had let her down.

"Excuse me. Is this seat taken?"

Blair sighed, glancing around at the five other empty benches near the ravine. Why couldn't they just sit somewhere –

Blair gasped when she turned to the stranger standing behind her. He had dirty blonde hair that fell in waves just above his ears. She swore that his pale blue eyes reflected off the water, brightening even more than they already were. He was wearing a tailored Chapin uniform, with his blazer hanging on the crook of his elbow.

"I –" she started, at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry," the boy replied. "I saw you sitting here on your own. And you looked like you could use some company."

Had the boy been a little less attractive, Blair would've thought up a bitchy comeback on the spot.

But all she could think to do was scoot over and sweep her hand over the space beside her. The boy grinned and sat.

"I'm James," he said, offering his hand. Blair took it, offering him a small smile.

"Blair," she replied, fingers lingering on the cuff of his shirt.

"I'm guessing you're a Constance girl," James said, glancing down at the kilt she'd forgotten to change out of.

Blair smirked, regaining her composure. "I'm _the _Constance girl," she corrected.

James chuckled. "My apologies. I had no idea."

"Well," Blair replied, raising an eyebrow. "Now you do."

:::

James was not Chuck.

But he would have to do.

He was nice to look at, and he knew how to hold a conversation – unlike a certain Archibald. Blair pretended to be fascinated by his soccer league playbacks, and she entertained him with stories from her summer vacation in Paris.

Finally, the sun was dwindling. Just like their conversation. Blair pulled her phone out of her purse, making a show of checking the time.

"Well, it's getting late," Blair yawned, getting up from her seat.

"Right," James agreed, standing with her. "I guess this is goodbye."

Blair almost nodded. And then she caught a glimpse of an old text message on her phone. She subtly scrolled through the stream of flirty banter between her and Chuck.

"It doesn't have to be," she finally said, glancing up at James. James grinned, standing up a bit straighter.

"It doesn't?"

Blair reached into her bag, slipping a small gold envelope from her wallet. "I turn seventeen this Friday. Be there?"

James took the envelope. "I wouldn't miss it."

Blair smiled, clasping her hands together. _And Chuck wouldn't either._

:::

"Thank God you called, Serena," Blair huffed, walking into their favorite sushi place on Fifth. "I was just – " Blair stopped in her tracks, realizing that her best friend wasn't alone at their reserved table. Blair glanced at Chuck, then at Nate.

"B, you came," Serena called, standing from her seat.

"What the hell is this?" Blair asked, throwing her bag onto the seat farthest away from Chuck. He watched her with careful eyes, but she refused to look at him.

"We're just as confused as you are," Nate huffed.

"Sit down," Serena insisted. "I'll explain everything. I promise."

Blair rolled her eyes and took her seat, crossing her arms over her chest. She sipped the cucumber water in front of her, pursing her lips as she gulped it down. Through her peripheral vision, she could see Chuck watching her.

"Well?" Blair demanded, looking at Serena.

Serena nervously glanced around the table. "The four of us are supposed to be best friends. And now we barely look at each other."

"And whose fault is that?" Nate asked, narrowing his eyes.

Serena swallowed. "I'm just saying that I miss you," she continued, keeping her eyes on Nate. Nate's eyes widened and he let out a small smile. Serena smiled back. "I miss all of you. I was hoping that we could all talk before Blair's party."

"_Please,_" Chuck groaned, interrupting their moment. "We all know that this sudden interest in bonding is because you called it quits with Humphrey."

"How did you – "

"Try to stay away from the cameras next time, S." Chuck waved his phone at her. "Gossip Girl had a field day with your little sob story."

Serena sighed. "That's not the point, Chuck. Nate and I aren't the only ones who need to work out their issues."

Chuck nodded, glancing at Blair. "That's one thing we can agree on."

Blair shifted in her seat, trying to hide her discomfort. "I don't what there is to work out. Other than the last minute details of my party, of course. You'll all be there, won't you?"

Chuck cleared his throat, trying to keep his cool. "I assumed that I was disinvited."

Blair curved her lips into a sly smile, finally looking Chuck dead in the eye. "Of course you're still invited, Chuck."

Chuck smiled back at her, relaxing in his seat. "Well, Waldorf – "

"I want you to meet my new boyfriend," Blair interrupted. She mentally scolded herself. She'd only meant to call James her date. But Chuck's reaction was too priceless to pass up.

"_Boyfriend_?" Chuck sputtered. Nate and Serena looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Boyfriend? Serena repeated.

"_Yes,_" Blair hissed, nudging Serena's knee under the table. "Don't you remember James?"

Serena took the hint and glanced at Chuck. "Of _course_. James. How could I forget?"

Blair relaxed. "Yes, well, he'll be at my party. It'll be our first official appearance as a couple." The lies continued to fall from Blair's lips, and she couldn't stop them. She was too busy relishing the expression on Chuck's face.

"Waldorf, how could you possibly have a boyfriend?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Blair shot him a look and hitched her bag over her shoulder. "Easily, Bass. Not everyone is emotionally disabled like you are. With James and I, it was love at first sight. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a busy night planned."

Chuck followed her out of the restaurant, stopping her on the sidewalk. He gripped her wrist, and she gasped at the sensation that ran over her skin. They both glanced up at each other before Blair pried her arm away.

She sighed. "Do you need something, Bass?"

"Yes," Chuck rasped. "_You_."

Blair's lips parted in surprise. She waited for a sarcastic remark to follow his confession, but it didn't come.

"Well, you can't _have _me," she murmured, desperately trying to keep her voice steady. "So try again."

"Then I want an explanation," he insisted. "Who is this guy?"

"You wouldn't know him," Blair sniffed. "He goes to Chapin."

"Oh, please," Chuck scoffed. "Don't pretend like that's not below you. Chapin guys are only after one thing."

Blair rolled her eyes at the irony of his statement. "That's rich coming from you, Bass. Save me you're pathetic attempt at jealousy and get out of my way." She pushed past him, putting an extra sway in her hips as she walked away.

"This isn't over, Waldorf."

"Oh, I think it is."

:::

"Blair, this party is amazing."

"Your dress is so fab, B. It looks great on you."

Blair smiled, swimming in her crowd of minions. She patted down the black party dress that hugged her curves and barely brushed her knees. Her party was going flawlessly, as usual. Serena stood by her side as the crowd flocked to her.

"So, when am I going to be meeting the mysterious James?" Serena murmured, tugging Blair near the gift table.

"Soon," Blair said. "He's just…running a little late." She tried hard not to panic when she realized that James had only left her with a half-hearted promise of showing up to her party.

No phone calls. No texts. And no guarantees.

"B, I really hope that you're not doing all of this to make Chuck jealous," Serena sighed. "It didn't work with Nate, and – "

"Serena, I have everything under control. Chuck has nothing to do with – "

"Happy Birthday, Waldorf."

Blair felt a warm hand on her back and jumped. Chuck brushed past her, dropping a gift bag on the table beside her. Blair glanced at it, curious, before turning to Chuck.

"What do you want, Chuck?"

"Well, I expected to see you here with your new beau," Chuck smirked. "But I guess he's a no-show."

"Leave her alone, Chuck," Serena said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I think you've done enough damage for the _month_."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "I'm just having a little fun. Blair knows all about that. Don't you, Blair?"

"I'm sorry," Blair said, smiling sweetly. She glanced over his shoulder at the entrance. "I didn't catch that. I was a little distracted by the guest who just walked in."

Chuck turned his attention to the blonde boy making his way to Blair through the crowd. His hands clenched into fists as the boy leaned down to kiss Blair's cheek. Blair held on to him a second longer than a friend would, and it made Chuck's blood boil.

"James, I'm so glad you made it," Blair chirped, keeping a hand on his arm. "These are my _best _friends, Chuck and Serena."

:::

Chuck downed his second drink of the night. He swayed on his feet, but it wasn't the alcohol that was making him feel woozy. He watched as Blair fawned over James across the room, making introductions around the crowd.

He saw James whisper something into Blair's ear before pulling away from her. Chuck narrowed his eyes, setting his drink down before following closely behind him. James ducked into one of the bedrooms of the rented condo and pulled out his phone. Chuck hovered at the doorway, listening in.

_Yeah man, the bet's still on._

_Of course I can get her to sleep with me._

_I have a feeling that she's going to be a feisty little one._

Chuck was so lost in his rage that he didn't notice James hang up the phone. He ran into Chuck as he was leaving the room.

"Hey man," James smirked, patting Chuck on the back. "Great party, eh?" James went to move past him, but Chuck stopped him, pushing at his chest.

"You're going to leave this party," Chuck hissed. "And you're going to stay away from Blair."

James scoffed, flicking Chuck's hand away. "And why would I do that?"

"I heard your little conversation in there," Chuck spat. "If you think that Blair would ever sleep with an insect like you, you're sadly mistaken. She has a much better offer on the table."

"Whatever man," James said. "Stay out of it."

Chuck stopped him again, peering up at him. "Wait a second. Aren't you James Hayward?"

James shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

"You're the asshole who got busted sleeping with his 60-year-old French teacher last year."

James eyes widened, and he backed away. "How do you know about that?"

Chuck smirked. "I have my ways. How many girls do you think would sleep with you after finding out about your little secret? Should we find out?" Chuck pulled out his phone, pretending to type out a text.

"Hey, man," James stammered. "Be cool. I'll leave right now, if that's what you want. I'll back off."

"That's wise of you," Chuck said. James shot him a pathetic look before darting through the crowd. "Very wise."

:::

"What the hell did you do?" Blair spat. She'd found Chuck leaning against the balcony of the condo, sipping his drink.

Chuck turned to her. "You'll have to be more specific, Waldorf."

Blair shoved him, then slapped at his chest again. "I _saw _you follow James. And now I can't find him anywhere. What did you say to scare him off?"

Chuck shielded himself, holding up his arms. "Cut it out. I did you a favor. James was bad news."

Blair let out a sharp laugh and turned away. "Unlike you. _Saint Charles_."

Chuck rolled his eyes and let out a breath. "I hate to burst you delusional little bubble, but the Chapin guys have been running an ongoing bet on who can sleep with the most girls at Constance for years."

Blair's eyes widened, and she lost her breath. "No. You don't mean – "

Chuck's expression softened, and he reached out to her. "I'm sorry, Blair."

"_Don't_," Blair hissed, slapping his hand away. "This has to be the worst night of my life." Her head sunk into her hands and she groaned.

"Blair – "

"Leave me alone, Chuck. My birthday is ruined. I'm sure that you're satisfied."

Chuck shook his head. "That was never my intention. I just wanted you to be happy." He reached into the gift bag that he'd taken from the table and held it out to her. Blair glanced at it, then up at the smile forming on his face.

"What's this?"

"I always keep my word, Waldorf. I promised you a surprise, didn't I?"

Blair bit her lip. "I know that logo. It's an Erickson Beamon box."

Chuck shrugged. "I guess you'll have to see for yourself."

Blair carefully lifted the lid of the box in his hands. Although she'd seen it in catalogues and put it on hold at the store, the pictures all paled in comparison to the real thing. Blair gasped as the diamonds glittered up at her. She caught her surprised reflection in one of the flecks.

"This is too much," Blair gasped.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Nothing could ever be too much when it comes to you." He gently turned her around and clasped the necklace around her neck. Blair stroked the jewels against her skin, closing her eyes.

"Chuck, if you think you can just bribe your way back into my _bed_ – "

"Not your bed. Jesus, Waldorf," Chuck scoffed. He spun her around, placing one hand on her waist. His other hand took hers. "I just want one dance."

Blair frowned, listening to the pulsating beat of a pop song inside. "To this music?"

Chuck grinned, waiting for a moment. Suddenly, the beat cut off. It was replaced by a softer tempo.

"This wasn't on the playlist," Blair murmured.

"I pulled some strings," Chuck replied. He began to move with her slowly, swaying to the music.

"God, you're such a creep," Blair teased, shooting him a small smile.

Chuck hushed her. "I want you to listen to the words."

_Trying hard to speak, and fighting with my weak hand. Driven to distraction, it's all part of the plan._

Chuck pressed his lips to her ear, holding her closer. "Everything I can't say. Everything I want to say is in this song."

Blair held her breath, listening to the verse continue.

_I'm diving off the deep end. She'd become my best friend. I want to love you, but I don't know if I can._

"You hurt me, Chuck," Blair admitted. She dug her face into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice cracking.

_I know something is broken, and I'm trying to fix it. Trying to repair it anyway I can._

"Where does this leave us, then?" Blair asked, scared to sound too vulnerable. But it was too late. She was already holding him tighter, letting him press his lips to her chin, the dimple on her cheek.

"It leaves us with tonight," Chuck murmured. "We'll figure it out."

_You and me are floating on a tidal wave, together._

Chuck brushed his lips against hers, silently asking for permission. Blair suddenly felt like she was falling. Falling into Chuck.

Falling in _love_.

And she shouldn't stop herself.

_You and me are drifting into outer space, together._

So she pressed her lips to his.

And they fell, together.


	10. A Day of Thanks

**Author's Note: **Hi guys! I hope you're all doing well. Before I go on with this chapter, I wanted to clear up a few things with a mini-FAQ. As always, please review and let me know what you think. xoxo

**How long is this story going to be? **I've got a lot planned for this story, and I have the ending pretty clear in my head. I'll keep writing as people are enthusiastic about it.

**What's up with Serena? Is this story Serenate or Derena? **I really wanted this story to belong to Chuck and Blair, so I've kept Serena's story canon through snippets of conversation. But I promise that you'll know who she ends up with by the last chapter.

**Are you going to keep fading to black to keep it rated T? **That's actually something I wanted to ask you guys about. So far, I haven't needed to censor anything because their relationship has been PG. Do you guys think that I should make the scenes more detailed and change it to M?

* * *

Chuck Bass' girlfriend.

His _girlfriend._

Blair stared up at her ceiling in the dim light, mouthing the phrase again and again. But it didn't seem quite right. It _wasn't _right.

In the few days after her birthday party, things had gone back to normal. She and Serena were best friends again. Serena and Nate were repairing the shambles of their perfect relationship. Dan Humphrey was out of sight and out of mind.

Chuck and Blair were –

Blair closed her eyes. What were they? Everything seemed to have a label, but they were nothing. And they were everything. If that was possible.

Thankfully, some loser's senior prank mishap had taken the attention off of their affair on Gossip Girl.

Their flirty banter was in full swing when they were in public. But nights and mornings like these belonged to them. Blair curled under her duvet, turning to watch Chuck snore lightly beside her. He mumbled in his sleep, reaching his arm out until her found her waist. She grinned as he tugged her closer, digging his face into her neck.

What did you call this?

Friendship?

A _relationship_?

Love?

Blair shuddered. Chuck would go running for the hills if she ever even hinted at the latter.

But something kept tugging at her. Images of Serena with Nate, even Serena with _Humphrey _flew through her mind like a film reel. Both of them had led her best friend around like proud boyfriends. And there Blair was, hiding in dark corners and empty penthouses for a boy who hadn't even bothered to define their relationship.

Annoyed at the thought, Blair stiffened in his arms, raising a finger to poke at the sensitive spot on Chuck's neck. He jerked away, his eyes glazed over in confusion as he glanced around the room. He found the alarm clock on Blair's nightstand and frowned.

"No," he huffed at her, turning over on his other side.

Blair rolled her eyes, shaking his shoulder. "Get up, Bass."

Chuck shook his head. "It's five AM, Waldorf. Not happening." Blair smirked, swinging her leg over to straddle his back. She smoothed her hands over his shoulders.

"It's Thanksgiving," she murmured.

Chuck shrugged. "I'm thankful for the extra hour you're going to let me sleep."

The minute he dozed off again, Blair bounced up and down on his lower back. Chuck groaned, reaching back to stop her, but she darted out of his arms just in time.

"You're being a child, Chuck. The Waldorf Thanksgiving is going to be bigger than ever this year. I have to help my mother prepare for everything. It's tradition."

Chuck sat up in her bed, shoulders hunched over. "What exactly does that have to do with me leaving this bed?"

Blair smirked. "It's a holiday, Chuck. Even Scrooge celebrated Thanksgiving. I'm sure that Bart – "

Chuck glanced up at her with empty eyes, his mouth set in a straight line. "Daddy Dearest won't be carving the turkey this year. He's jetting off to Fiji with his secretary."

Blair swallowed, taking a step towards him. "Chuck, you never told me – "

Chuck looked away. "That's not exactly something you advertise."

"But I – "

"I'm used to it," Chuck interrupted, shrugging her off. "Now if you'll excuse me, I plan on drinking this day away. _After _I wake up at a sane hour."

Blair frowned, catching his arm before he slumped back into bed. "Oh no you don't," Blair said, pulling him up. Chuck rolled his eyes, running a hand through his hair. "You're spending Thanksgiving here. With my family."

Chuck's eyes widened. "Look, Waldorf. I'm not going to be your pity party. I've never celebrated Thanksgiving before, and I'm not going to start now."

Blair rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. "Get over yourself, Bass. There's always a few extra seats at the table. It's not going to kill you."

Chuck's lips curled into a smirk. "My my, Waldorf. Are you trying to get me to meet the parents?"

Blair felt her cheeks flush. "You've met my parents, Chuck."

"That was before," he replied, standing up to face her.

Blair crossed her arms over her chest. "Before what?"

"This," he whispered, tugging her against his chest. Blair gasped, trying to fight the smile forming on her lips.

"And what is this, Chuck? Enlighten me."

Chuck paused, the conflict clear in his eyes. "I don't – "

"_Exactly_," Blair said, disappointment coloring her tone. "Now get dressed. You're in charge of the cranberry sauce, if you can even handle that."

"Blair…" he started, trailing off. Blair looked back at him. For a moment, an unreadable expression crossed his face. But it left as soon as it came.

"What is it, Bass?"

He smiled, coming up behind her. She gasped as his fingers trailed down her stomach, to the waist of her new La Perlas. They kept going, skimming over her soft skin, curling into her. Blair eyes rolled back, her vision flooding with white.

His lips dropped to her ear. "Let me show you how thankful I can be."

:::

"We need to set an extra place at the table this year," Blair said casually, handing her mother a plate of crepes. Eleanor barely glanced up, continuing to send out an email on her phone.

"I already know that Serena's coming, Blair."

Blair let out a breath. "Not Serena," she corrected. "Chuck Bass. His father isn't in the city today, so I offered to let him spend the day here."

Eleanor looked up at her. "Chuck is always welcome here, he knows that. Such a shame, though. That Bart needs a lesson in parenting."

Blair rolled her eyes. _Maybe you should join him, Mother._

"Anyway. It all works out," Eleanor continued. "Charles can take your father's usual place at the table."

Blair's mouth went dry, blood rushing to her face as she registered her mother's words. "_Excuse _me?"

"Did I forget to tell you?" Eleanor asked, avoiding Blair's eyes. "Your father won't be joining us this year. I told him that we would prefer it if he stayed away, for this holiday at least."

Blair swallowed, gripping the countertop until her knuckles turned white. "_We_? Last time I checked, Daddy didn't cheat on _me_. He cheated on you. He divorced you. He left _you_."

"That's enough, Blair," Eleanor said, slamming her hand against the table. "It's better for everyone this way."

"Better for everyone?" Blair repeated. "Or better for you?"

Eleanor brushed past her, placing a cold hand on Blair's shoulder. Blair flinched away. "I have important guests over, Blair. I'd appreciate it if you got a hold of yourself. You're seventeen now. It's time you start acting your age."

Blair smiled through clenched teeth, fixing her cold eyes on her mother. "I will when _you _do."

:::

"She's such a _bitch_," Blair spat, pacing back and forth across the kitchen. Chuck and Serena sat on the counter stools across the room, nervously glancing at each other. Blair's cheeks were blazing red.

"B, you have to calm down," Serena pleaded.

"Yeah, Waldorf," Chuck added. "You're going to give yourself a coronary."

Blair stopped, pulling her fingers through her hair, mussing up the strands there. "Neither of you understand. My father and I lived for Thanksgiving together. This was our _thing_. Now that he's gone, my mother can't even let us have this."

"We don't understand?" Chuck scoffed. "Bass Senior is working on his sun tan as we speak."

"And I don't even know where my father is. Even Nate is going through his father's indictment," Serena murmured. She stood up to wrap her arms around Blair. "We understand, and we're here for you."

Blair shook her head, digging her face into Serena's shoulder. "It's not going to be the same without him."

"But it can still be salvaged," Chuck chimed in. "Where's this cranberry thing?"

Both girls turned to him as he snatched the caterer's chef hat from the kitchen counter and placed it on his head. Blair let loose a chuckle at the sight of Chuck Bass in an Armani suit and a cloth hat. He looked ridiculously adorable as he pinched a spatula between two of his fingers, staring at it suspiciously.

"Put it down before you hurt someone, Bass," Blair said, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "I thought Chuck Bass didn't _do _Thanksgiving."

Chuck smirked at her, straightening out his suit jacket. "For you, Chuck Bass can do anything."

:::

Chuck had found a way to screw up the cranberry sauce.

"You are supposed to take sauce _out _of canister," Dorota yelled, fanning the smoke that was seeping out of the microwave. "And it does _not _go in microwave."

Chuck shrugged. "How was I supposed to know that?"

Dorota rolled her eyes, muttering something under her breath in Polish. Chuck grinned sheepishly, taking that as his cue to exit the room. As he headed for the dining room, he ran straight into Eleanor Waldorf.

"Charles, it's so good to see you," she said, planting a kiss on his cheek.

Chuck raised his eyebrow. "It's always a pleasure, Eleanor."

"I'm so grateful that you and Serena are here," she continued. "I'm afraid that Blair has been acting out since the divorce. Maybe you two can settle her down."

Chuck shook his head, grimacing as he remembered a late night last summer. He had been sipping a glass of Scotch, just about to head to bed when Blair showed up at his place.

_"Waldorf," Chuck drawled. "I just saw you yesterday. Back for more?"_

_She didn't respond, just stood in his foyer, completely still. He paused when he took in her frazzled appearance, the dark circles under her eyes, the tearstains trailing down her cheeks. He frowned, placing a hand on her back._

_"He left," Blair said, staring at the wall in front of her. _

_"Who left?" Chuck led her into the living room, sitting her down on the sofa in front of him. Blair stared down at her hands._

_"My father, Chuck," Blair whispered. "My father has been gallivanting around New York City with male models. And he finally ran away with one."_

_Chuck suppressed a sarcastic remark. He'd always figured that Harold Waldorf liked GQ Magazine a little more than the next guy. But the expression on Blair's face paralyzed him. He tilted her chin up, waiting for her to continue._

_"What are they going to say about him?" Blair breathed, closing her eyes. "About me? This is horrifying."_

_Chuck scoffed. "I dare them to say anything about you. You're Blair Waldorf. Rumors can't touch you."_

_Blair shook her head, glancing up at him through wet lashes. "But it's not a rumor this time, Chuck. It's true. I wasn't good enough to make my father stay. He couldn't stay for me."_

"Chuck?" Eleanor repeated, shaking his arm. The memory faded away, along with his patience.

"Your daughter is the most mature person I know," Chuck spat, glaring at Eleanor through narrowed eyes. "If you couldn't satisfy your husband, that's _your _problem."

"Charles," Eleanor gasped.

"But don't take that out on Blair. She has enough insecurities as it is. She doesn't need you piling on to her problems. It's pathetic, really."

"I – "

"Why don't you leave her alone and take a lesson from Harold? Move on and find yourself some bellboy to trail along."

"That's _enough_, Charles," Eleanor hissed. "It's not your place to tell me how I should be raising my daughter."

Chuck shook his head, the words slipping from his lips before he could stop them. "Of course it is. I'm her boyfriend."

:::

Chuck tugged at his bowtie, nervously glancing at Eleanor and Blair across the table. He watched as they exchanged a few words, and he willed Eleanor to keep her mouth shut. He wasn't quite ready to deal with renouncing his title as the most eligible teen bachelor on the Upper East Side just yet (no really, it was in a magazine). Besides, relationships inevitably led to break ups.

If he was never officially _with _Blair, he could never lose her.

"God, Chuck," Serena whispered. "Thanksgiving isn't a punishment. Loosen up."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Thanksgiving is not the problem."

"Then what's with the death glare?"

Chuck cleared his throat. "I told Eleanor something that I shouldn't have."

Serena groaned, glancing at him. "Oh God. Don't tell me that you hit on her. She's Blair's mom."

Chuck choked on the bite of food in his mouth, grimacing. "Do you think before you speak, van der Woodsen?"

"I wouldn't put it past you," Serena shrugged.

"Of course you – "

"Then I'm leaving the table." They turned to see Blair dart up, shoving back her chair. Serena nudged Chuck under the table, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Blair. She was reaching for the tray next to her, encouraged by Eleanor to grab the biggest pie on the dessert platter. Chuck's fingers clenched into a fist.

Of course all of that food would mean _nothing _to Eleanor. She didn't know her daughter at all. But Chuck did. And he –

"Chuck," Serena whispered in a panic. "She's going to – "

"Already a step ahead of you."

:::

"Blair, this isn't a joke," Chuck yelled, his jaw tight. He banged on her bathroom door, jiggling the knob. "Open the door."

Blair sobbed, shoving the last spoonful of pie into her mouth. She dropped the plate in her hands, letting it fall to the floor. It shattered to pieces around her feet, but she barely felt it. Her eyes were transfixed on the sight in front of her, in the mirror. Her makeup ran down her cheeks in hideous black streaks, her dress was stained, pieces of pie smudged in the corners of her lips.

She was disgusting.

And that was why her mother was ashamed of her.

Why her father had left her.

Why Chuck couldn't love her.

Blair dropped to her knees, skin scraping against the cold tiles. She ignored the fists pounding on the other side of her door.

"Blair, please."

She leaned over the bowl, eyes shut tight.

"Don't do this. I _will _knock down this door."

She shook her head. "Why?" Blair called out. "Why would you do that?"

There was silence before he spoke again, his voice softer this time. "Because you mean everything to me, Waldorf. And that has to mean something to you. So don't this to me."

Blair sunk in defeat, let her hand reached over and unlock the door. Chuck's arms were around her in a second, her tears ruining the material of his suit. They sat on the floor together, and he let her cry.

_"Of course you're good enough, Waldorf," Chuck said, trying to lighten the situation. "You'd have to be. You're my best friend."_

_Blair rolled her eyes, tugging her headband back in place. She didn't smile, but her eyes softened. "I'm going to go into my junior year with a crazy divorced mother, a missing father, Serena is in California, and – "_

_"And you have me," Chuck interrupted, nudging her arm. Blair paused, finally shooting him a grateful smile. She pulled him in for a hug, and he stiffened. He had always been averse to cuddling, or any sort of foreplay that didn't lead to doing the deed. That was for the delusional Ryan Goslings of the world. _

_But as he placed a tentative hand on Blair's back, nothing had ever felt so right._

"I'm here," Chuck murmured into her hair, hugging her even more tightly to his chest. "You have me."

"I didn't mean for it to happen," Blair cried.

"It's not your fault, Blair. You need help. We're going to get you help."

Chuck didn't know that he was capable of this, or if he could continue to be. He had never cared for anyone by himself, if he even bothered to do that. But now he was there, vowing to fix Blair.

And it was going to ruin him.

:::

They met in Central Park with a bottle of Dom and a collection of mismatched Tupperware filled with leftovers. They sprawled out on the hill they used to play on when they were little kids.

Serena kicked off her shoes, toes slipping through the cold grass. Chuck loosened his tie and wrapped an arm around Blair, who had slipped her headband off and thrown it in the ravine on their way up there. Nate loosened his tie as he climbed up the hill, dropping beside them and shoving a cold piece of turkey into his mouth.

They passed the Dom back and forth and let themselves forget.

_My dad's in the hospital._

_My mother is falling apart._

_My father is an asshole._

_Harold Waldorf is…gay._

The last one made them chuckle. And, for once, Blair didn't scold them. She let herself laugh too. And their problems became each other's until there was nothing left at all.

Just vanishing daylight and a battered friendship that had – _somehow_ – made it.

They all felt the same thing, even though none of them could say it.

Chuck was too cold.

Blair was too proud.

Nate was too tired.

But Serena was different. And so she looked up them with a small smile on her face and whispered, "I love you."

She said it to all of them, for all of them.

Not noticing Chuck glance at Blair in the darkness.

Not realizing that it meant more for some rather than others.


	11. A Night to Remember

**Author's Note: **Hi guys! This chapter took me three days to write. I've been playing it and replaying it, so I hope you guys are satisfied with the final product. Again, you all are amazing reviewers, and I totally adore everything you have to say to me. Please keep up the comments/opinions/suggestions. xoxo

**Disclaimer: **This chapter is rated M, as will some content in future chapters.

* * *

"I'm giving him two weeks, S," Blair sighed, tugging at the hem of her skirt. She set her phone to speaker and put it on her vanity as she ran a comb through her hair, killing off the dwindling curls from her Thanksgiving hairdo. She heard her friend's sigh crackle through the phone.

"Cotillion is in two weeks."

Blair paused, her hand poised over the brush in front of her. "And?"

"And no more ultimatums, B," Serena replied. "If you want things to work out with Chuck, you have to tell him how you feel. He's not going to make the first move."

"Maybe I deserve to be with somebody who will."

"Whatever you say. But if I were you, I wouldn't count on Chuck taking you to Cotillion unless you intend on asking him yourself."

Blair shook her head, smiling at her reflection. "Not necessary. Chuck is _going _to ask me. And then we'll be official."

"I don't think – "

"Ms. Blair, Mr. Chuck is downstairs to see you," Dorota called from the hallway. Blair zoned out as Serena finished her sentence, patting down her black blouse. She smiled at herself in the mirror before realizing that Serena was still blathering on the phone.

"Serena, as much as I'd love to hear relationship advice from a girl who's dating pool extends to Brooklyn, I have to go."

"Whatever, B. Just think about what I said."

"Mhm," Blair murmured, getting up from her seat. "Call you later."

:::

"This is a waste of time," Blair sighed, slumping back against The Ostroff Center's tacky purple waiting room seats. Beside her, Chuck's eyes were trained on his phone as he effectively ignored her consistent whining.

"What if this ends up on Gossip Girl?"

"God, this lighting is so depressing."

"I _so _don't want to be here."

Chuck groaned, lifting a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I don't think that's the point, Blair. You have a problem. It's not supposed to be fun."

"But there are so many other things we could be doing," Blair quipped, running a finger down his sleeve. Chuck glanced up, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Like what?"

Blair grinned, leaning forward in her seat. "I could be at home, slowly peeling off this skirt of mine. Followed directly by this shirt. And then I could – "

Chuck waited, swallowing down the lump in his throat.

" – change into my dress for Cotillion," Blair squealed. Chuck rolled his eyes, leaning back in his seat again. But Blair persisted, draping an arm over his leg. "A custom-made Oscar de la Renta in ivory. God, doesn't all of this talk about Cotillion excite you? Doesn't it make you want to – "

"_Waldorf_, enough," Chuck hissed. "If I had known that this was going to be the topic of conversation for the day, I would've told you to bring Serena along."

Blair bit her lip, clearly disappointed by his outright rejection. Bass hadn't taken the bait.

"_Please_," Blair huffed. "As if I would force myself to look at her while I'm working out my body issues. I would rather die."

Chuck's eyes softened as he dropped his phone into his lap. "Serena isn't half as gorgeous as you are, Waldorf. Nobody is. Whoever doesn't realize that is clearly blind."

"Oh," she murmured. Blair flushed as Chuck sat up straighter in his seat.

"Yeah," he replied with a smirk on his lips. "_Oh_."

They sat in silence as the waiting room emptied out. Blair stared forward, eyes transfixed on the wall in front of her. _Gorgeous gorgeous gorgeous._

It was Chuck who finally broke the silence. "As you remember, it wasn't easy for me to be here either. I thought I was going to die before this beautiful girl came to break me out."

Blair smiled, closing her eyes. "I'd almost forgotten."

_Chuck stared at the therapist in disdain, eyeing the hideous metal bird pinned to the woman's lapel. The chair he was in was too stiff, smelled like old mints. She was pretty much the same._

_"Charles, it says here that you've received six blue slips in one semester alone. Cutting class, plagiarism…"_

_"You forgot behavioral misconduct," Chuck smirked, folding his hands atop the table in front of him._

_The therapist frowned. "You seem proud of your stunts at school."_

_He shrugged, a mischievous glint in his eye. "I'm Chuck Bass. The trouble comes with the name."_

_She pursed her lips. "Yes, well, it's becoming quite the issue. Your father is very concerned with your mental stability. Usually, our center is used for rehabilitation. So, to be fair, we're only going to address your alcohol consumption."_

_Chuck rolled his eyes. "What about it?"_

_"You're fourteen, Charles. At this rate, you'll be suffering from severe liver damage by your senior year. We're only trying to help you get back on the path to a successful future." Chuck shifted in his seat, anxiously glaring at the window. The sun was out, the wind pulling a light breeze through the trees. It was the perfect day to get baked in the park with Nathaniel._

_The therapist cleared her throat. "I know that your mother passed away during your birth."_

_Chuck's fists clenched at his sides, and he sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth. "My mother has nothing to do with this."_

_"It's normal to feel guilty after such a tragedy strikes," she continued. "But you have to know that it wasn't your fault, Charles. You can't let that define your - "_

_"Maybe you should enlighten my father. He's the one who - "_

_"Excuse me, Ms. Waldorf. You can't go back there." _

_Chuck perked up at the name. He turned in his seat, just in time to see Blair burst through the doors in a short pink dress. Her cheeks were flushed, and she was out of breath, fighting to keep the smile off her face. _

_"There's been an emergency," Blair gasped, throwing a hand over her chest. "Chuck needs to come with me. Right now."_

_The therapist narrowed her eyes. "Is everything alright?"_

_Blair murmured something unintelligible under her breath, something about The Palace and a kitchen fire. She grabbed Chuck's arm and pulled him through the door, much to the chagrin of the receptionist at the door. They broke out of the center in a fit of laughter that managed to surprise Chuck himself. The smile wouldn't leave his lips as they turned onto Fifth Avenue. _

_"What's the emergency?" _

_Blair grinned. "Chuck Bass seeing a shrink? You'd leave her mind even more deranged than yours is."_

_Church smirked. "Well Ms. Waldorf, that was quite the criminal act you pulled there. Plan on adding that to your Yale application?"_

_"Shut it and be grateful Bass. I just scored you an afternoon off from the wrath of Bart."_

_"That you did," Chuck agreed. _

_"So," Blair murmured, pursing her lips. "I guess you're off to start your midday debauchery. Tell whatever floosy you pick up that I wish her the best."_

_Chuck grinned, holding her arm and pulling her back to him. "Think again, Waldorf. You bailed me out of jail. I think you need to stay and keep watch. Who knows what I'll get up to?"_

_Blair smiled, slipping her arms through his. "Only for the safety of society."_

_"Of course."_

"Ms. Waldorf?" Blair opened her eyes, glancing up at the receptionist in front of them. "Dr. Helder is ready for your appointment."

Blair tensed in her seat, momentarily forgetting the calm and cool façade that she kept up at all times. She shrank in her seat, eyes darting in search of the nearest exit. Beside her, Chuck nodded at the receptionist, gesturing for her to give them a moment. He turned to Blair carefully, reaching out to run his fingers over her knuckles.

"It's going to be good for you, Blair. A half hour session, and then it's over. I'll even endure that Asian Fusion place you like so much afterwards."

Blair looked at him. "And Hepburn movies?"

"_One _movie," Chuck corrected, shuddering at the thought of watching _another _marathon of Audrey Hepburn movies. He had practically memorized the script at that point.

"Two movies," Blair countered. "_My Fair Lady _and _Battle Royale_."

Chuck grinned. "_Battle Royale_ isn't an Audrey movie. It's – "

"Your favorite," Blair finished. "I thought I could meet you halfway. All good relationships have compromise, don't they?"

They both paused, the offending word drifting in the air between them. Blair looked away, and Chuck adjusted the collar on his shirt, suddenly feeling a rush of heat on the back of his neck.

"Ms. Waldorf?" the receptionist repeated. They both looked up, grateful for the distraction.

"Are you coming with me?" Blair asked.

Chuck stood up beside her, placing a gentle hand on her back. "You think I'd let that poor doctor handle you on his own? I'm right behind you, Waldorf."

:::

One week had passed, and Blair was still dateless.

Granted, she had a substantial list of St. Jude's boys who had put offers on the table. Carlton Landsforth, a tall and toned blonde with a spot on the _very _exclusive Middleton Yacht Club. Aaron Southers, the heir to the Southers Diamond Trade – who could easily double as a Calvin Klein model. But as she scanned the list, she found flaws in all of them. _Too skinny. Too dumb. Rumored to have horrible BO. _

_Not Chuck Bass_.

She had been dropping hints all week, leaving Cotillion brochures all over his room, forwarding every announcement to his email. But every time she brought it up, he was quick to change the subject. To Chuck Bass, Cotillion was a bad word.

"Am I missing something?" Blair sighed. "Chuck is going to be there. I'm going to be there. Why won't he just ask me?"

Nate and Serena sat on her bed, watching her pace in front of them.

"He still has a week left, B."

Blair shook her head. "Everybody knows that being asked up to five days before _any _event makes you a pity date or a backup plan. And Blair Waldorf is neither of those."

"Blair, I think you're overthinking this," Nate sighed.

"Easy for _you _to say," Blair hissed. "You have your perfect date and your perfect girlfriend, all wrapped into one."

"But B, Chuck might as well be your boyfriend. You two are always together, he knows you better than anyone, and you two certainly have the chemistry. I don't see what the problem is."

"Serena, there's a difference between he 'might as well be' and he _is_. Do you think I like it when he slips his hand out of mine because people from school are around? I'm _Blair Waldorf_, and he's treating me like I'm some Chapin skank."

"I'm so sorry, B," Serena murmured. "Maybe you should talk to him about it."

"No," Blair replied, lifting her head up. "To Chuck Bass, life is one big game. And if he wants to play, I'm going to make the next move.

Serena and Nate glanced at each other with wide eyes. "What are you doing?"

Blair smiled, lifting her phone to type out a text. "Accepting an offer that I should have said yes to weeks ago."

Serena shook her head. "Blair, don't – "

But Blair was already gone.

Serena threw herself back onto Blair's duvet, dragging Nate along with her. They sat in a frustrated silence, staring up at the ceiling, before she finally turned to him.

"You have to tell her," she said, nudging his arm. "This is going to be a disaster."

Nate shrugged, running a hand through his hair. "I promised him that I wouldn't."

Serena let out a small breath. "What do we do now?"

"We wait. It'll work out."

Serena raised an eyebrow, shooting him a look. "I'm sorry. Do you _know _Chuck and Blair?"

:::

Chuck arrived at the Waldorf penthouse at exactly four o'clock the next afternoon. He strolled in, pleased to find Blair waiting for him in the foyer.

"You look lovely," he drawled, placing a light kiss on her cheek. Blair smiled as her skin brushed his. "What's the occasion?"

"I have news," Blair replied, sweeping a hand over her dress.

"I do too," Chuck remarked. "I'm actually glad you called."

Blair parted her lips to speak, but Chuck silenced her with a finger gently pressed to her lips. Her eyes widened before she took a step back, waiting for him to speak.

"Me first. You're going to want to hear this," Chuck said.

Blair swallowed. "Go ahead."

She hadn't noticed that he'd been hiding a hand behind his back when he walked in. Now it surfaced with a bouquet of stunning peonies, dyed in hues of purple and pink. Chuck took a nervous breath before looking up at her.

"Cotillion is in four days. And there's no one I'd rather have on my arm."

Blair took the flowers with a shaky hand. She opened her mouth, tried to force the words to come out. _Yes. These are perfect. I'd love to. Chuck, I love – _

But before she could speak, one of her mother's stylists burst into the room with a clutter of fabric in her hands.

"Blair, which of these do you want me to send over to Prince Theodore? We want to make sure that his tux matches your dress, but he should have a few options." Blair looked up at the ceiling, willing this to be one of her nightmares. But when she looked back at Chuck, he was still there, eyes pained and jaw set tight.

"Give me a moment," Blair told the stylist.

"Prince _Theodore?_" Chuck spat.

"Chuck," Blair breathed. "You hadn't asked me. I didn't know what else to do."

Chuck scoffed. "So you just decided to go with another guy? You know that you and I are – "

"Are what?" Blair asked, exasperated. "You treat me like your girlfriend, but you never took the time to ask me out. You say that you care about me, but you're never there to see anything through. I can't play this game, Chuck. I can't wait around for something that's never going to happen."

Chuck pursed his lips. "If there was one person who I thought had a little faith in me, it was you."

"Chuck – "

"But I forgot that you're the _Queen B_. Nothing is ever good enough for you. You're the first girl I ever opened up to, the first girl that I ever cared about, and you don't even care. You're so full of yourself that you can't see what's _right _in front of you."

Blair let out a sharp laugh. "You're one to talk."

Chuck held her gaze for a moment, eyes almost going black. It was Blair who wavered first, wincing under his cold stare.

"Enjoy your prince, Waldorf."

Blair swallowed as he turned around, a prickly sensation rising to her eyes. She pinched the skin under her elbow until she drew blood – anything to stop the tears.

"Chuck, wait."

Chuck stopped at the elevator, not even bothering to turn around. "Why should I? You didn't."

And then he was gone.

:::

"It's good to see you again, Blair," Dr. Helder said, opening the door to his office. "I see that you're friend isn't here. Alone today?"

Blair swallowed, following him inside. "Yes, I am."

She sat across from him on the brown leather seat, taking a moment to check her phone. For once, Blair didn't have a strew of incoming calls and text messages. Everyone was too busy prepping for Cotillion. Serena and Nate were at fittings. Her minions were at the salon. And Chuck was –

"Blair?" Dr. Helder asked. She glanced up, startled. "Are you ready to begin?"

"Of course," she replied, crossing her legs.

"Great. Now, it's only been three days since our last appointment. I'm a little surprised to see you here. Have you had a recent relapse?"

"No. Not at all. I've been following the health plan you gave me."

Dr. Helder nodding, scribbling something down in his notepad. "That's great to hear, Blair. Did you have any questions regarding what we talked about?"

"My Cotillion is tomorrow night."

Dr. Helder looked up, bewildered. "Okay."

"I've had everything planned out for months. The perfect dress, the matching gloves, my announcement. But now everything feels wrong. I said yes to the wrong date, and I ruined my chances with the guy I actually wanted to go with. But I only did that because he's a total man-whore, and I couldn't risk getting hurt. How was I supposed to know that he was going to be decent for once?"

Dr. Helder paused, shooting her a kind smile. "Blair, I'm a nutritionist. Not a therapist."

Blair cleared her throat. "I know."

Dr. Helder put his notebook aside. "Have you tried apologizing?"

"_Yes_. But that Basstard has been avoiding me at school. He instructed his doorman to keep me out at all costs, which was a waste of a tip. I even cancelled with Prince Theodore – "

"_Prince _Theodore?"

"My date," Blair hissed.

"Ah," Dr. Helder replied, stifling a chuckle.

"I dumped him in public, making sure it would end up on Gossip Girl, and Chuck didn't even _care_. "

"Chuck?"

"He's my – my – " Blair trailed off, fiddling with her fingers. "He _should _be my Cotillion date."

"It may be hard to believe, but I was young once," Dr. Helder said. "I was a stubborn teenage boy who let many a chance pass me by. Girls like you care about the little things, memories and flowers and perfect dates. Boys like this Chuck will need a grand gesture. Something that means _something_."

Blair swallowed. "I don't know."

"What would you usually do, Blair?"

"I'd get a back up date, go to Cotillion, and make Bass jealous."

Dr. Helder smiled, leaning forward in his seat. "Did that work for you the first time?"

Blair frowned. "No."

"Then let's try something Blair Waldorf _wouldn't _do."

:::

"Are you sure about this, B?"

"I'll be fine, Serena," Blair breathed, sticking a stray bobby pin in her hair. Outside of the dressing room, girls in pearl white dresses were lining up next to their dates. There was an empty spot at the narrow end of the steps, meant for one. "Queens are known for being able to stand alone."

"I just never thought you would go _stag_," Serena muttered in disbelief. "If this is about Chuck…"

"It's not about Chuck," Blair corrected. "It's _for _Chuck. I'm being the being the bigger person. I'm making the grand gesture."

"Blair, you're such a romantic," Serena cooed. "But..."

"But _what, _Serena?"

"I saw his name on the list, B. He had a partner."

Blair froze, clutching her stomach. She felt the floor shift under her feet as a wave of nausea washed over her. "Who is she?"

"I couldn't see," Serena murmured. "I'm sure it doesn't mean anything. You know Chuck. He goes through girls like it's nothing."

Blair nodded. "Including me."

"B, I didn't mean that. I was just trying to – "

"It's fine, Serena. Let's go. It's about to begin."

They found their places in line. As names were called and girls were being whisked away by their dashing dates, Blair grew even more conscious of how _alone _she was. What had she been thinking? This was going to ruin her. She would always be known as that one girl who went to Cotillion alone. She fanned her face, suddenly feeling suffocated in her dress. All the while, she glanced around, waiting for Chuck to pop up and join his mystery girl.

"Millicent Travers, escorted by Blane Smith," the headmistress croaked. Blair gasped, realizing that the line of girls in front of her were all gone now. Behind her, Serena gently patted her arm. Blair panicked, feeling her throat close up. She couldn't go up there. She couldn't –

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf."

_On her own._

_Like a loser._

"Escorted by Charles Bass."

Blair froze, her eyes widening. Was this some sort of joke? She looked back to see Chuck coming up the stairs behind her. His tux was the exact same fit as the one she'd picked out for him to wear at Kiss on the Lips. But this one was ivory, a flawless match to her dress. He held her arm out to her, and she took it. She watched him as he led her up the stairs, as the headmistress read out her announcement. She was finally able to breathe when they took their places on the dance floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Dancing with you," Chuck retorted, sliding his hand to her hip. Her fingers slid between his, and they started to move.

This was nothing like the stiff routine they'd practiced again and again in those stuffy rehearsals. In Chuck's arms, she was floating. The other couples blurred past them as they slid over the floor, keeping their eyes steady on each other's. It was effortless. _They _were effortless.

"I thought you hated me."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "I could never hate you, Waldorf. And I could never let you come to Cotillion alone. You'd never forgive me for that social suicide."

Blair smiled, leaning into him. "Serena said you had a date."

"I'm looking at her."

Blair frowned. "How did you – "

"I pulled in a few favors with the headmistress," Chuck said. "She couldn't resist."

"You had this planned the whole time," Blair murmured. The music slowed, and Chuck wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands dangerously low on her back. Blair circled her fingers over the nape of his neck, tickling the skin there. "I'm sorry I didn't wait."

"It's not exactly like you're well-known for your patience."

"Right," Blair grinned. "Is that all? Or is there more to your grand plan?"

Chuck pulled away, reaching a hand into the pocket of his jacket. He held up a key attached to a silky red cord. Blair raked her eyes over the intricate design engraved in the metal.

"What's this?"

"Our night in the Presidential Suite. The room's waiting for us as we speak." His eyes were serious when they fell on hers. He glanced down at the bodice of her dress, tight against her skin, dipping at the neckline.

"You're very sure of yourself, Bass."

"Have I ever led you to believe otherwise?"

:::

The Presidential Suite at The Palace was straight out of a fairytale. Blair set her clutch down on the longue chair and glanced up at the night sky painted on the tall ceiling. The room was like a small house, with classic white walls and a plush king-sized bed at its center. Roses were spread out over the duvet, and champagne bottles sat atop the table near the bar.

Blair gasped when she felt her zipper slide down, stopping at her lower back. Chuck's breath fanned out over the back of her neck, and his hands slipped under the fabric.

"Is this why you brought me up here?" Blair breathed, her head falling back against his shoulder. "To deflower me, just like all of your other conquests?"

Chuck smiled against her skin, shrugging the strap of her dress off her shoulder. "We're here so that I can love you thoroughly, Waldorf. All of this – " He slid a hand over her breast, palming it through the fabric of her bra. " – deserves more than hidden kisses in the halls of Constance. You deserve everything."

Chuck turned her around, and their lips met like an explosion. The tension of being apart for all of those days overcame them. Her hands shoved the jacket off his shoulders, fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. He unclasped her bra easily, _very easily,_ but she was too lost to notice. Their clothes fell away, dropped in forgotten piles at their feet. Chuck pulled back to unbutton his pants, leaving Blair to cover herself with shaky hands.

"Don't," he murmured, tugging at her arm.

"Turn off the light," Blair pleaded with wide eyes.

"No," he replied under a ragged breath. "I want to see you. All of you."

"But, I'm not – "

Chuck shook his head, working the buttons of his pants. They slid down his legs, his silk boxers following behind. Blair lost her breath, daring herself to look down. The flush on her cheeks was unbearable.

But when he reached for her hands again, she flinched away.

"Hold on."

Chuck coughed. "Blair, if you don't want to – "

He stopped when he saw her pull the pins out of her hair, the strands falling over her breasts. His eyes darkened when they raked over her curves. Her skin really _did_ flush everywhere. He pulled her tight against his chest.

"You're so fucking beautiful."

They took clumsy steps, stumbling backwards until they fell to the bed. Blair closed her eyes, gasping when she felt his erection press against her thigh.

"I've always wanted this," Chuck panted. His head dipped down to her breast, capturing her nipple between lips. He pulled it between his teeth and Blair cried out, her moan echoing across the empty room.

_God, if only the guests at Cotillion could see her now. _

The ceiling above her became a blur when Chuck reached down between them to slip a finger over her slick folds. She tensed when he worked his way into her entrance, before his finger found a steady rhythm inside her.

"You have to relax, Blair," Chuck rasped, adding a second finger. Blair moaned, spreading her legs wider. "I'm going to take care of you."

"I know," she panted, her hips rising to grind against his hand. Chuck dug his face into the curve of her neck, teeth biting into her porcelain skin. Blair cried out, raking her nails down his back. She'd always worked so hard to be perfect and prim and proper, always doing and saying the right things.

But there was nothing careful about this. Chuck was _worshipping _her body, and she felt beautiful.

And she –

"_No,_" she gasped when Chuck withdrew his fingers. But he hushed her, nuzzling her cheek with his. She heard the tear of plastic, watched as his hands fumbled in the darkness. And then he was there, throbbing against her heat. Chuck's hand rose to her hair, pulling it away from her face, holding onto it.

"Are you sure?"

Blair looked up at him, her finger tracing down the curve of his jaw. Feeling bold, she raised her hips to meet his. He groaned, thrusting into her, sinking into the tightness he had fantasied about for years. He wanted to be gentle when her heard her sharp breath, but she was so tight and so fucking perfect.

"Are you okay?" he rasped, thrusting again.

"I'm fine. _More_." He loved this. Loved seeing her come apart under his hands, eyes wild and hair tangled around her face. This was _his _Blair Waldorf.

"Mine," he affirmed, pushing harder. She was under his skin, hands sliding down his back and to his ass, and he thought he might wake up at any moment. This couldn't be real. She couldn't be real.

"Yours," she replied. He grasped her hips and thrust harder, fighting to live up to his reputation and make this last long. But the lust in her eyes made him fall apart, and he could already feel the wave of pleasure threatening to crash over him. He slid a hand down between them and found her clit, rubbing with abandon.

Her eyes rolled back, and she let out a guttural moan, almost savage.

"How's that, Blair?" he asked. "Who else can make you feel this way?"

"No one," she murmured incoherently.

"Again," he rasped, his thrusts pushing them both back until they hit the headboard.

"_No one_."

"Say my name," he panted.

"Chuck. Oh God. I – "

He was falling over the edge, and from the looks of it, she was too. The pleasure rushed over his skin, his brain clouding with her face, her skin, her taste. He pressed his open mouth to hers, just to breath her in. His leg slipped on the comforter, making him thrust in deeper than he had before.

"Fuck, Blair." His head dropped to her shoulder, lips whispering a strew of sweet nothings intermingled with obscenities. She met each of his broken thrusts, screaming out his name. He listened to her, begging, pleading, appraising.

But one murmur was louder than the rest.

It was nearly a whisper, a broken sentence.

But he still heard it.

Three words.

Eight letters.

"I love you."


	12. A Wicked Wind

**Disclaimer: **This chapter is rated M, as will some content in future chapters.

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?"

Blair stumbled in her Manolos, watching in horror as long tan legs wrapped around Chuck's waist, ankles crossed at his back – legs that were _not _Blair's.

It was Serena.

Blair was frozen where she was, unable to take her eyes off of the bizarre couple in front of her. Chuck's lips were latched onto Serena's neck as she threw her head back in pleasure. Blair watched as Serena's long hair fell back, sweeping Chuck's leg.

"Oh. Hi Blair," Serena giggled, catching Blair's eye over Chuck's shoulder. "You weren't kidding. He really knows what he's doing."

Chuck smiled, turning to wink at Blair. "Hey, Waldorf. Enjoying the show?"

Blair opened her mouth to speak, but she was paralyzed. Serena kept moaning, and Chuck kept his arms tight around her.

"You're not upset, are you?" Serena called, gasping for breath. "I thought we could share, keep things between friends."

_Oh God. _Blair felt a wave of nausea roll over her, the walls around her closing in. "You can't _do _that. He's my boyfriend."

Chuck paused, a slow smirk spreading on his lips. "Don't be silly, B. Chuck Bass is nobody's boyfriend."

:::

"B, are you okay?"

Blair sat up in bed, gasping for breath. She looked down, glad to see that she was back in bed, dressed in her silk pajamas. Chuck was nowhere to be found. And Serena? She was curled up on her other side, cozied up under the covers.

"What are you doing here?" Blair asked, her voice thick with sleep.

"I slept over last night," Serena replied, frowning. "Are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick."

Blair shook her head, dropping her face into her hands. "I think so too. I just – it was a bad dream. That's all. Hand me that glass of water?"

"Of course." Serena stood to grab the cup on Blair's table. Blair frowned, eyes scanning Serena's perfect figure and flawless bedhead. When she returned to bed, Blair cleared her throat.

"You haven't…I mean, you haven't spoken to Chuck lately, have you?" Blair asked, slipping from the glass.

"Not since Cotillion, why?"

Blair coughed. "You'd tell me if you two, like, hung out together? Alone?"

"B, what are you talking about? You're being so weird."

Blair sighed, sinking back onto her bed. "Nothing. It was just a stupid dream. Don't worry about it."

:::

"Blair knows, Chuck."

Chuck groaned, stirring in bed. Serena's voice crackled through his phone's speaker. "You'll have to be more specific, van der Woodsen. What exactly does Blair know?"

"_Think_, Chuck. You, me, and three bottles of Dom at the Bogart Benefit three years ago."

Chuck shuddered, barely remembering the awkward, fumbling sex he'd had with the blonde in a musky dress closet. It was what he would imagine sleeping with his sister would be like – if not worse. "I thought we agreed to pretend that night never happened, especially for dear old Nathaniel's sake."

"Trust me, I regret it just as much as you do," Serena groaned. "But if Blair finds out – "

Chuck pauses. "We're both dead."

"Who's dead?" Blair asked, startling him. She was standing right before him, dropping her coat onto Chuck's bed. He fumbled with his phone, hanging up before Serena could prattle on again. He looked up at Blair with a sly smile, eyes raking over the tiny black negligee hugging her hips.

"I will be," Chuck replied, "if I don't have you under me in the next second." Blair dodged his advances, slipping out of his arms before he could pull her onto the bed with him.

"Not so fast, Bass. I came here to talk."

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "We can talk after."

"I'm serious." Blair rolled her eyes, stretching out onto the bed beside him.

Chuck tilted his head back, groaning. "Fine. Go ahead."

"I'm not going away next week. My father and Roman are coming _here_ for winter break." Blair huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Chuck, on the other hand, was doing his best to hide his excitement. He hadn't wanted to admit that the ache in his chest grew every time he thought about Blair vacationing in Paris. He knew that there were words for that, that any other boyfriend would tell Blair that he'd miss her, that he wanted her to stay.

But the words always caught in his throat like toxic, refusing to leave his mouth.

"I don't see why that's a bad thing," Chuck quipped, sliding a hand to her hip. "I'm sure we can find a way to beat the cold weather right here."

Blair slapped his hand away. "God, Bass. Don't you think about anything else?"

"Not really, no."

"This was supposed to be _my _time with Daddy. And now his little fling is going to ruin everything," Blair cried. "He's going to intrude on all of our holiday traditions. It's going to be the _Roman _show."

Chuck stifled a laugh, playing with a lock of Blair's hair. "Calm down, Waldorf. I'm sure he's not that bad. You might like him."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Just as much as you like participating in gym."

Chuck scoffed, pulling Blair back against his chest. "What's this really about?"

"He knows that I can't stand the thought of him with Roman. And it's like he doesn't even care." Blair paused, glancing up at Chuck with narrowed eyes. "Don't you hate that? When you tell someone how you feel, and they pretend it never happened?"

Chuck cleared his throat, staring up at the ceiling. His mind filled with images of Blair on the night of Cotillion, her fingers digging into his arms, her breathy moans filling his ears. _I love you, I love you, I love you._

"I wouldn't know," Chuck replied, rolling his shoulders back.

"Chuck."

"_Blair_," he retorted.

Blair rolled her eyes, pulling away from Chuck to grab her coat. "Fine."

"Waldorf, where are you going?"

"Anywhere that's not here."

Chuck rolled his eyes, watching as she headed for the door. "Blair, I'm sorry."

"Save it, Bass," Blair called over her shoulder. "Have fun playing with yourself."

:::

"Chuck Bass asking me for girl advice," Nate chuckled, shooting another perfect basket with the ball in his hands. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Don't get too excited, Nathaniel. I have no problem _getting_ the girl," Chuck scoffed. "I've just never tried keeping one before."

"They're not fish, Chuck," Nate laughed.

Chuck shrugged. "I _have_ perfected the art of catch and release."

"I'm sure that Blair would love to hear that."

"Archibald, are you going to help me or not?" Chuck huffed, avoiding making actual contact with the ball whizzing past him. He pulled at the collar of his jumpsuit, squinting under the sun. He would have preferred to do this under his terms, getting shiatsus back at The Plaza or over a drink at his father's new bar on 69th. But Nate had bartered for a basketball buddy in exchange for relationship advice.

Apparently Archibald wasn't as dumb as he looked.

"I don't see what the problem is," Nate said, gesturing for a time out. "You love Blair, don't you? Just tell her."

"It's not that simple," Chuck murmured, pulling out his phone. He ignored the pang in his chest when he noticed that Blair hadn't responded to his insistent text messages. He was _Chuck Bass_. He did not wait by the phone for anyone.

"Look, Blair's not just anyone," Nate said, reading his mind. "She's not going to go for some half-assed confession. She wants the prince, the label, everything. You have to sweep her off her feet."

Chuck tossed his head back. "What do you think I was doing at Cotillion?"

Nate shook his head, taking a swig of his water bottle. "I'm just saying, man. If you're not going to tell Blair you love her, you'd better show it."

:::

"What are you doing here, Chuck?" Blair crossed her arms over her silk pajamas, narrowing her eyes at the smirk on Chuck's lips. Chuck brushed past her, going to sit at the edge of her bed.

"Seeing as how you haven't returned my calls," Chuck drawled, tugging on waist of her drawstring pants. "I decided to take more _immediate _action."

Blair rolled her eyes. "What do you want from me, Bass?"

"I want you to get out of those pajamas – "

Blair opened her mouth, ready to protest.

" – and change into something a little more suitable for a _date_."

Blair raised her eyebrows, a smile tugging at her lips. "A date?"

Chuck nodded, waving his phone in front of her. "You'd better hurry, Waldorf. The limo will be here at seven."

Blair paused, her hand hovering over her closet door. "Where exactly are we going? I'm not in the mood for one of your sexcapades or booze-induced bar hopping."

Chuck smirked. "Just get dressed, Blair. You'll like this."

:::

"What are we doing here?" Blair asked, taking a hesitant step into the dark room in front of her. Chuck's hands were over her eyes. _And ruining her makeup, she might add._ She heard a row of lights flicker on, and Chuck finally released her.

"Welcome to Tiffany's, Ms. Waldorf."

Blair gasped as the cheery saleswoman ushered them into her favorite store. She was used to visiting it during rush hour, in the sea of tacky tourists pouring over the glass cases. But now it was long past the store's closing, and the room glittered behind the darkness outside. The diamonds behind the glass reflected like stars around the room, and Blair had to take a breath to steady herself. At the center of it all, a table was set for two.

"_Bass_," she breathed, as he pulled out her chair.

Chuck grinned, clearly pleased with himself. "Yes?"

"This is –" Blair cleared her throat, trying to regain her composure. "If this is some ploy to get me to sleep with you…"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "God, Waldorf. Is that all you think about?"

Waiters came bearing plates of morning pastries, Blair's favorite macaroons, and a flurry of fresh juices. Blair let out a strangled laugh in disbelief. _Breakfast at Tiffany's._

"Why are you doing this?" Blair asked, lifting her fork to skewer the strawberry on her plate.

Chuck cleared his throat, sliding his hand over to cover hers. "You _know _why." He paused. "Look, I don't usually – "

"I know," Blair interrupted. She wouldn't make him say it. Not tonight. Not after all of this. "So, a full-course meal, out in public. You do know that you'll _actually _have to make conversation, don't you?"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Please. You forget who you're talking to." But as he spoke, his jaw tensed, his mind racing for conversation topics that didn't include sexual innuendos. Blair cocked her head to the side, a small smile spreading on her lips.

"This is your first date."

Chuck frowned, digging into a cream puff. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"It _is_," Blair said, gleeful. "I've deflowered you."

"_Waldorf_."

"We should take some pictures," Blair cooed. "Document your first time."

Chuck coughed. "You do remember that I'm not the only one who lost something this week, don't you?"

Blair flushed, instantly replaying their night at The Palace together like a film reel. He strong hands gripping her hips, his lips on her chest, and then –

Blair choked as Chuck's leg brushed hers under the table.

This was going to be a _long _night.

:::

"What are we doing _here_?" Blair asked for the second time that night. She was shivering on the steps of the MET, watching the banner that advertised the museum's limited extended hours flutter in the wind.

"This is a museum," she stated.

"I'm aware of that."

"There are paintings here," Blair clarified. "And you don't buy them."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Blair, it's cold. Are you done?"

Blair followed behind him with hesitant steps, allowing him to pull her arm through his. "You do know that it's physically impossible to have sex in a museum, don't you? You'd be arrested in seconds."

"As much as I'd love to prove you wrong," Chuck smirked. "We're not here for that. The Monet exhibit is in town."

"_You _like Monet?"

"No," Chuck said simply. "You like Monet."

"How do you know that?"

Chuck cocked an eyebrow, slipping his fingers through hers. She tensed at the contact, realizing that he wasn't going to let go. "How could I _not _know that? You've been blabbing about it for weeks."

"I only mentioned it once, Bass."

Chuck grinned. "Well, I was listening."

Chuck allowed Blair to drag him through the museum. Personally, he could care less about the splattered paint on canvases. If he couldn't buy them, the whole activity seemed counterproductive. But something tugged at his chest when he saw her eyes light up as she talked about the paintings. She led him through the halls, showing him her favorites and explaining where they came from. Chuck took it all in, nodding when he was supposed to, asking her short questions to get her going.

He was thrown off by how _normal _this was, how they could be sans the schemes and the games. They fit right in with the other couples at the museum.

And for the first time in as long as he could remember, Chuck Bass wasn't lonely.

:::

"Chuck, I just wanted to say thank you," Blair murmured. They were standing in her foyer, Chuck perched near the elevator as Blair fiddled with her clutch. "Tonight was perfect."

"Like I said," Chuck drawled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Anything for you, Waldorf."

Blair frowned as he winked at her before making his way back into the open elevator. "You're not even going to try to come upstairs?"

Chuck raised his eyebrows, holding the elevator doors in place. "No."

"But you're Chuck _Bass_," Blair said, incredulous.

Chuck smirked, losing his battle with the elevator. He stepped back into the penthouse. "I'm not following."

Blair narrowed her eyes. "Is this some sort of reverse psychology?"

Chuck laughed. "Why? Is it working?"

Blair paused, eyes meeting his beautiful hazel ones. She tugged him by his collar, pulling him flush against her, leaving _him _breathless for once. Her lips hovered near his, so close that he could feel her steady breath fan out over his chin.

"Yes."

They made it to Blair's bedroom in record time. She was bolder than she was the first night they shared together, slipping her clothes off until they were pooling around her feet. Chuck sank back onto her bed, watching her, biting his lip. She toyed with him, taking her time as she made her way over to him.

"Come _here_," he rasped, a harsh edge in his voice. Blair obliged, going over to straddle his hips. Chuck groaned as her panties brushed against the crotch of his pants.

"Not quite." He grasped her thighs, pulling her knees to rest on either side of his head. Blair gasped, holding the headboard for support as she jerked forward, the most intimate part of her hovering over his face.

"What are you _doing_?" she breathed, risking a glance down at him. Chuck smirked, tugging the lace aside. "You can't just – That's disgusting – I – "

Chuck ignored her protests, tongue darting out to run over her slick folds. Blair let out an embarrassingly loud groan, eyes rolling back. Chuck raised a hand to cover her mouth, muffling her whimpers as he worked her with his tongue.

"You taste amazing, Waldorf," Chuck groaned, the sound reverberating against her. Blair cried out, her hands darting down to tangle in his hair. She held his face there, her hips moving on their own, rolling over him. Chuck slipped his fingers into her mouth, letting her suck on them. When he pulled them out, he took his time, dragging them down her skin before thrusting them into her.

"_Chuck_," she gasped, her vision flooding with white. Blair bent over, crying for him to stop, to let her go. He was everywhere, all at once, and she just couldn't breathe. She couldn't handle it. But he was insistent, dragging out her pleasure until it was but a tiny spark.

Finally, he released her. Her body went limp, and she fell over him in a huff.

After a long minute, Chuck dragged his fingers through her hair, clearly pleased with himself. "And what were you saying?"

:::

"I hope that you've been doing something with your winter break," Bart said, pouring himself a cup of coffee. Chuck sat across the table, clearly ignoring his father as he read another text from Blair.

_Ice skating with Daddy and Mistress Roman. Kill me now._

Chuck smirked, getting ready to respond, when Bart cleared his throat. "Chuck, at least pretend like you care. I don't need the board catching wind that my son is wasting his time with booze and strip clubs when everyone else is building up their extra-curriculars. Do you know how that makes me look?"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Like you raised your son to enjoy the wonders of underage drinking and exotic dancers."

Bart slammed his hand down on the table. "I'm working on a big deal right now, and you will _not _screw this up for me."

"So tell them that you don't have a son," Chuck shrugged. "You do a great job of pretending that's true."

Bart shook his head, downing the rest of his cup. "I don't know why I expected more from you. You never fail to disappoint me." Chuck watched his father grab his briefcase, and he felt the tug if desperation that he always did when he let Bart down. Chuck opened his mouth to speak, almost instantly regretting it.

"I'm spending the break with my girlfriend," Chuck called, the word sounding strange coming from his mouth. Bart paused, turning to his son with raised eyebrows.

"You're kidding."

Chuck cleared his throat, tugging at his shirt collar. "Blair and I - "

"Blair _Waldorf_? Is this some sort of joke?"

Chuck narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong with Blair?"

"Absolutely nothing," Bart amended. "I just don't know what a girl like her would see in you."

Chuck swallowed. "Well, as much as this conversation is just warming my heart, I have to go."

Bart smirked. "Just don't screw this up like you do everything else."

:::

The Winter Benefit was held on the last day of break at the van der Woodsen's, a last hoorah before the junior year cramming commenced.

And it was Chuck and Blair's first official outing as a couple.

A hush washed over the room as they brushed past their classmates, arms linked. As usual, Chuck barely paid attention to his peers, setting his sights on the bar in the corner. Blair, on the other hand, shot them all sweet smiles, her teeth clenched together. She couldn't care less about what they said. She looked fabulous, and he was as handsome as ever.

And by Monday morning, Blair Waldorf would be a legend. She had tamed Chuck Bass.

She had –

"I need a drink," Chuck groaned.

Blair rolled her eyes, squeezing his arms. "_You're _just grumpy because I denied you pre-party sex."

"I told you that I just needed five minutes," Chuck huffed.

"Not worth the risk," Blair scoffed. "I spent hours on my hair."

Chuck's expression softened, and he rubbed the small of her back. "I can tell. You look beautiful."

Blair flushed, shoving at his chest. "Go get your drink, Bass. And get me one too. I want a – "

Chuck stopped her. "Trust me, I know exactly how you like it."

Chuck made his way to the bar, ordering a Scotch for himself and a gin martini for Blair. He watched her while he waited, licking his lips as she threw her head back, laughing as her minions surrounded her, probably begging for gossip about their new relationship. Chuck smirked, his gaze dropping down to the hem of her dress, brushing her thighs.

"Chuck, we have to talk," Serena whispered. Chuck turned to see the blonde barreling towards him, arms flailing in exasperation. She grasped the cuff of his jacket and dragged him into the dim foyer.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Chuck spat. "This is a new suit."

"That's the least of your worries, Chuck. She has to know about what happened. _Somebody _has to know."

"What's your obsession with that night?" Chuck asked. "If you have some sort of deranged crush on me, I'm flattered. But – "

"Chuck, get over yourself," Serena hissed. "I couldn't care less about what happened that night. But somebody does. I got this text two days ago, from an unknown sender."

Serena held up her phone, a picture of Chuck and Serena sloppily kissing flashing across the screen. Chuck's eyes widened, and he snatched the phone from her hands.

"Who sent you this?"

"I just told you that I don't know," Serena murmured. "If Nate sees this…"

"If _Blair _sees this," Chuck cut in, grasping the phone so tightly that it nearly snapped in his fist. They were so lost in their panic that they didn't notice the footsteps behind them, the brunette slinking up to them with a sly smile on her face.

"It's been a while," Georgina Sparks smirked, a hand on her cocked hip. "I see that you got my text."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello lovelies! Reviews are, as always, much appreciated.


	13. A Wrong Goodbye

"Let's not play this game, Chuck," Blair breathed. Her hands reached out of their own accord, resting on either side of Chuck's face. He swallowed as she drew him in, his eyes a startling onyx as she pressed on. "Let's not pretend."

Chuck didn't answer. He just lifted his hands to cover hers, releasing a shaky breath.

Blair braced herself, leaning forward. "Do you, or don't you?"

:::

One Day Earlier

"And then that _bitch_ Penelope showed up with the exact same Balenciaga wrap dress that I custom-ordered three months in advance." Blair frowned, swiping a pale pink gloss over her lips. Chuck smirked, taking her hand to help her out of the limo.

"The red one?" he asked, just to indulge her ranting.

"_Yes_," Blair seethed, her heels clicking on the pavement as she followed behind him. Her hand tightened in his. "Damn her and her billionaire father. She's living proof that a person can't buy class."

Chuck massaged the back of her neck. "You know that it looked better on you, Waldorf. You should just feel bad for the girl."

Blair sighed, falling into his touch. She glanced around and frowned, taking in the sight before her. They were on the Upper West Side, despite Blair's insistent protests, standing in front of the grandest Loews theater uptown. But the building that was usually brimming with movie-goers was completely isolated.

"It's obviously closed," Blair groaned. "I thought you checked the times."

Chuck ignored her, dragging her through the double doors. He nodded at the attendant standing by the podium, slapping a few green bills into his hand.

"Mr. Bass, it's a pleasure to see you again," he said, gesturing for them to enter. "Feel free to choose whichever stadium you'd like. Refreshments and snacks are completely on the house, of course."

Blair cleared her throat, leaning into whisper in Chuck's ear, "What's going on, Bass? I thought we were seeing _Les Miserables_."

Chuck nodded. "We are." Blair rolled her eyes at his elusiveness, to which he replied with a sweet grin. "I rented the theater out."

Blair's eyes widened. "For a _two hour movie_?"

"I couldn't be bothered with anyone else intruding on our date," Chuck shrugged. And a part of his explanation _was _true. But he left out the fact that he wanted to keep Blair as distracted as possible – and as far away from Georgina Sparks as he could. "We can watch movies all day, if you'd like."

"You're insane," she sighed, but a small appeared on her small lips. "And quite the romantic."

Chuck rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Alright, Waldorf. Don't get ahead of yourself."

Blair parted her lips to respond but was distracted by the small chime of her phone. Chuck tensed as she pulled it out, taking her time to read the text on the screen.

Chuck cleared his throat. "Who is it?"

Blair glanced up. "It's just Iz." She paused, narrowing her eyes. "Why?"

"Pure curiosity," he said, shrugging one shoulder. He reached out to pluck the phone out of her hands and silence it. He tucked it into his jacket pocket when he was done.

"_Chuck. _What are you – "

He silenced her with a kiss that left her breathless. "No phones and no distractions. Just us, okay?"

Blair pursed her lips. "What's gotten into you, Bass?"

Chuck smiled, desperate to hide the stammer in his voice, the sweat on his brow. "What can I say? You bring out the best in me."

:::

"I'll give you whatever you want, Georgina," Serena pleaded. "_Anything_. We're all in a really good place right now, and releasing that photo will just – "

Georgina cocked her head to the side, her full lips curling into a cold smile. She was perched on Serena's lounge chair, idly sipping her glass of champagne. "As much as I love to see you squirm, Serena, I'll put you out of your misery. There's nothing you can do to stop me from sending out this blast, so save your bribes for someone who cares."

Serena's expression hardened. "Then why are you _here_? If you just want to rub it in our faces, you should just get it over with."

Georgina let out a sinister laugh. "Oh Serena, I see that you're just as dim as you were in middle school. Let me make this clear for you. People set fires to watch them burn, and that's _exactly _what I'm here to do."

"Why?" Serena asked, her hands shaking in her lap. "I get that you didn't leave New York on the greatest terms, but – "

"What are you referring to?" Georgina hissed. "The moment when Blair humiliated me in front of our entire class, or when Chuck Bass gave her the ammunition to do it? And what about you, S? When you left me on the night that Pete Harmon – "

Serena froze. "I'm not discussing that night with you, Georgina. That was a mistake."

Georgina relaxed in her seat, the cool expression washing over her heated face. "If that's what you want to tell yourself, fine. All I know is that you got a one-way ticket to sunny California, and _I _got exiled from the Upper East Side." Georgina shook her head, flipping her hair back. "You're all the same. I can see why you're all such close friends. I guess you can hold hands when you go down together."

Georgina pulled her phone out, and Serena let out a breath. "Georgina…_Georgie_…please." Tears pooled in her blue eyes. "Nate and I – "

"Ah, yes. _Nate_. It's such a pity that he got dragged into your mess. I've always had a soft spot for him," Georgina said thoughtfully. "I'm sure that he'll need someone to tend to his wounded heart after he finds out that his girlfriend is a slut."

"I wasn't even dating Nate when that happened," Serena argued. "He's going to understand. And so will Blair."

Georgina smiled. "Want to bet?"

And then she hit send on her phone.

Serena swallowed as it happened, watching four lives, two relationships, and one friendship –

Completely go up in flames.

:::

When Blair arrived at school the next morning, she was greeted by an eerie silence in the courtyard. She stormed in, too livid to notice the looming silence around her. She set her sights on Chuck Bass, his brusque form leaning against the ivy-covered wall.

"You stole my phone, Bass," Blair spat. He glanced up at her, the panic noticeable on his face. Blair recoiled, glancing around. All around her, her peers were alternating between pointing at their phones and staring at her. She swallowed, lifting her chin.

"Blair – " Chuck started.

"_My phone_, Chuck," Blair repeated, fighting to keep her voice even. She whipped around, glaring at the rest of the students. "Can I _help _you all? Maybe you should take a picture. It'll last longer."

"I think someone already did," someone retorted. The crowd burst into a hushed fit of giggles, and Blair felt the heat rising to her face. She turned to Chuck carefully, her eyes narrowed in disdain. He held out her phone, and she snatched it from his hand. Her fingers shook as she unlocked it, and she couldn't explain the lump rising to her throat as she opened up the first text on her screen.

And –

_Oh God._

**They say that the best things in life are shared between friends, but it looks like C and S took that expression a little too literally. Poor B. With friends like these, who needs the heartbreak?**

"You didn't," Blair breathed, her fingers painfully clutching the phone in her hand. All eyes were trained on them now, darting wildly between the fuming Blair and the pained expression on Chuck's face. "You two? Of all people? My _best friends_?"

"Blair," Chuck started. The look on his face was the most humble, the most _broken_ she'd ever seen. But she remained unfazed. "This was before there was anything between us."

"There's _always _been something between us, Chuck." The words came before she could think. Her voice broke, her knees threatening to give out. "This is disgusting. _You _– How could you?"

"Blair."

The voice came from behind her. Blair whipped around, immediately infuriated by the breathless tangle of blonde hair and flushed skin in front of her. She took a step forward, staring Serena down, even though she was a good two inches shorter than her.

"And you," Blair spat. "You just can't help yourself, can you? Are you really so much of a whore that you had to screw _every _single guy we know?"

"I never wanted to hurt you, Blair," Serena pleaded. "It was a mistake. We had forgotten about it until Georgina – "

_Georgina. _The name rang in Blair's mind like a broken alarm. She took a breath, her heels tittering on the ground below her. "You and I are done, Serena. You're going to regret every thing you've taken from me. Every single thing."

Blair spun on her heel, marching over to Chuck and delivering a swift slap across his face. Brazen, she tugged at Chuck's collar, bowing him forward until his face was only an inch away from hers. "It looks like you were right all along, Bass. You and I will never be anything. You're a liar and a bastard, and you will _never _touch me again."

"Blair," Chuck croaked, barely feeling the growing sting on his cheek. "This is _us_. Our friendship has always been the strongest thing I've ever known."

"Save it," Blair continued, straightening up. "There is no Chuck and Blair. Not anymore."

:::

Nate found Chuck in Central Park later that day, head tipped back as he smoked a joint in their usual spot. Chuck braced himself for the inevitable throw of punches from his short-tempered friend. Instead, Nate plucked the smoke from his fingers and sat down on the other end of the ledge.

"You're a real asshole," Nate said, staring straight forward. "You looked me straight in the eye and told me that you never slept with Serena."

"Archibald," Chuck began, exasperated. "There was nothing to tell. I didn't say anything because – "

"Because that's who you are," Nate finished. "You and Serena are the same. When things get too hard or too inconvenient for you, you run away. You're both cowards, and I don't deserve it. Neither does Blair."

"Because it's so much better to play dumb to my problems. Is it, Nathaniel?" Chuck drawled. "Smoking pot isn't going to keep your girlfriend out of Brooklyn. It isn't going to get your _father _out of jail. It isn't – "

And then the punch came. Chuck's jaw nearly cracked, his head snapping back. He cried out in pain, holding onto his face.

"Stay the fuck away from me," Nate said, backing away. "And Blair."

"Why do you care?"

"Because she's my best friend too. You don't have anything to offer her. And you're going to end up ruining her, just like Serena ruined me. It's just your nature. You destroy everything you touch."

Chuck let out a strangled breath. "That's not – "

"You're just like your father," Nate spat, hitting him right where it hurt. He turned on his heel, making his way out of the park. Chuck watched on with empty eyes, a numb heart. Somehow, he made his way to Park Avenue, stumbling into a cab. Back at home, he found solace in his bar, pouring alcohol down his throat as if it were his only salvation. He sunk to his knees, hazy images of Blair filling his mind before they fizzled completely.

And then Chuck Bass gave up.

:::

Blair was never one to delay revenge.

She met Georgina Sparks the next morning at a bar in midtown, the sweetest smile she could muster up plastered on her face. She sat down beside the brunette, gesturing for the bartender to serve them a round of drinks.

"I have to admit that I was surprised when you wanted to meet me," Georgina began, glancing at Blair. "You never were my biggest fan."

Blair smirked as Georgina took her first sip of Bourbon, wincing at the sting of alcohol. Blair toyed with her own glass, sliding her finger around the rim. "Things change, _G_. And since I've recently discovered that my old friends can't be trusted, I decided to find someone who could match my intelligence."

Georgina nodded. "I always knew we had potential, Blair."

Blair suppressed an eye-roll, easily falling further into her little charade. Georgina talked endlessly as Blair continued to order her drinks. Soon, she was spilling about her encounters with a drug trade on the coast of Fiji earlier in the year, just after being released from a rehabilitation center in Texas. Blair egged her on, making sense of her slurred words, laughing when the time was right.

"Blair, you have to keep this our little secret, okay?" Georgina giggled, throwing her head back.

Blair tilted her head, biting her lip. "That might be a little tough," she said, raising the phone that had been hidden in her lap, "considering that your parents _and _your probation officer have been tapped in to your little confessional for the past half hour."

Georgina's eyes widened, and she quickly sobered up. "But I thought – "

"You thought wrong," Blair replied, getting up from her seat. "I don't know who you thought you were dealing with when you sent that blast to Gossip Girl, but this little game is over."

"I – "

"And you lose," Blair smirked. "But feel free to stay. Those gentlemen in black over there will be happy to escort you to the nearest precinct. That is, unless your parents beat them to it first."

"Blair, I could end up in jail," Georgina pleaded, her eyes darting around urgently.

"Oh, do you hear that?" Blair asked, holding her hand to her ear. "That's the sound of me not caring. Have fun behind bars, G. Be sure to keep that soap on a string."

"I can't believe – "

Blair paused, eyes steady on Georgina's. "Believe what? That _Blair Waldorf _wouldn't fight back? Please, Georgina. You should've known better. Haven't you heard? _I'm _the crazy bitch around here."

:::

The high from the Georgina takedown lasted exactly thirty minutes – the amount of time it took Blair to get back to Constance for her lunch period. She rolled her eyes when she saw that her minions had set up for lunch at their usual table without her. They were huddled together over some fashion magazine, Penelope at the center of them all. Blair let out a breath, clearing her throat.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Penelope glanced up. "Oh, Blair. Hi." The girls giggled, making no effort to move over on the benches. "After your little spectacle yesterday, we didn't think you'd show your face today."

Blair faltered. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Let's be honest," Penelope sighed. "Ever since you got hooked on Chuck Bass, you've been neglecting your duties as the leader of Constance. What happened to you yesterday would never happen to a true queen."

Blair swallowed. "But it was _Serena _who – "

"Just showed us how far you've fallen," Penelope cut in, letting out a laugh. "She's always been a skank. You two belong together."

"_What _makes you think that I won't destroy you?" Blair spat.

"With what army?" Penelope asked. The girls looked away from Blair, ever loyal to their new queen. "The only person you have to blame for this is yourself, B. It was impressive when we thought you had tamed Chuck Bass, but you can't even get your gossip in order."

"I – "

"You're _dismissed, _Blair," Penelope said. "For good."

Blair spun on her heel. For the first time, she felt _tired_. Her attitude had sizzled, her control slipping from her fingertips. The rest of the world had won, and she had no one left.

Except –

Blair took a steady breath, hailing a cab.

"Where to, Miss?"

"The Palace," she replied, her head falling back onto the leather. There was one thing that could still save her.

One question that still needed to be answered.

:::

Blair stepped into room 1812 with a pained chest. Chuck's apartment was always quiet, and it always seemed emptier than it actually was. She took a breath before walking straight to his bedroom, where she found him on his chair, facing away from her.

"I was wrong," Blair began. He didn't seem startled by her voice, just slightly perturbed as he turned in his seat. "This isn't about you and Serena. That doesn't matter. It never mattered."

Chuck cocked an eyebrow. "Glad you came to your senses, Waldorf. Let the make up sex commence."

Blair stared down at the glass in his hand. "You're drunk," she stated.

"Not quite. My tolerance seems to be betraying me," he drawled. "Why are you here, Blair?"

Blair swallowed. "This is about you and I."

"I thought you said that there was no Chuck and Blair," Chuck stated, repeating her harsh words. "Not now. Not anymore."

Blair shook her head, eyes darting down to the ground. "The night of Cotillion, I told you that I love you."

"Blair – "

"I _love _you," she said again. Blair walked over to him, standing between his legs. He stared up at her, completely transfixed by the honesty in her eyes. "I always have. I always will. And I need to know – I just need to know."

Chuck remained quiet as she pressed on, stomach fluttering when her knee brushed his. "And on the night of the masquerade, you told me that you couldn't be with me. That you couldn't love me. But I don't think that's true. I think you already do."

Chuck lost his breath as she moved closer.

"You're all I have left," she whispered, hands on his knees. "Prove me right."

"And what if you're wrong?" He meant the words as a challenge, but they came out as a shaky lie. His voice wavered, and his words faltered.

"Let's not play this game, Chuck," Blair breathed. Her hands reached out of their own accord, resting on either side of Chuck's face. He swallowed as she drew him in, his eyes a startling onyx as she pressed on. "Let's not – _pretend_."

Chuck didn't answer. He just lifted his hands to cover hers, releasing a shaky breath.

Blair braced herself, leaning forward. "Do you, or don't you?"

_You're just like your father._

"I – "

_I just don't know what a girl like her would see in you._

"I just – "

_You destroy everything you touch._

"I don't," Chuck gasped, pushing her away. Blair stumbled back, the breath knocked out of her. Her eyes widened, flooding with tears. "I told you not to push this. We were just having fun, and now I've had my fill."

"You don't mean that," she whispered.

His eyes hardened. "Did I stutter? Did I ever lead you to believe otherwise?"

"Don't do this to me," Blair begged. "Not after all of this time. I _know _that you're lying."

But Chuck had already checked out of the conversation, turning away from her again. His eyes were wet, his cheeks growing damp, but Blair couldn't see. And she never would. Not if he could help it.

All that he could muster up, the only words that came were these:

"Goodbye, Blair."

:::

"Mom," Blair whispered into the darkness of the Waldorf Penthouse. Eleanor glanced up, taking in the sight of her frazzled daughter. Mascara mingled with tears on Blair's red cheeks, her dress was wrinkled, and her knees shook. Eleanor froze as Blair fell into her arms, sobbing into her lap.

"Blair, what is it?" Eleanor asked, holding her tighter.

"Everything has fallen apart," Blair cried. "Serena betrayed me. I gave up my social life for a boy who can't even be with me. And I - I can't go back. My life is _over _at Constance. There's nothing left for me there."

"Go back?" Eleanor repeated. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm done," Blair said, gasping for breath. "I'm saying that I have to leave Manhattan."

:::

**Spotted: Chuck Bass shedding tears for a broken heart that we never knew he had. But are we really surprised? It's always the weakest men who break last. And a fallen queen stepping aboard a plane to France, taking the route to escape. We hear that The American School of Paris just enrolled a new student. Looks like ****_B _****is in search of a new kingdom across the pond.**

**Is this really the end for our wicked duo, or will the tides finally turn in their favor?**

**Only time will tell.**

**xoxo, Gossip Girl**

* * *

**Author's Note: ***Lets out a breath* And there goes the end of Part One. To answer any questions you may have:

Yes, Blair has actually left for France, like she would have on the show if Serena hadn't stopped her.

Part Two will start in the next chapter, one year into the future.

Louis will be in Part Two, and he will be very OOC. He will not be a prince, but Blair _will _meet him in France. I'll be focusing on how his character shifted in season five.

Brace yourselves. Part Two is going to have ten times the drama, heartbreak, _and _Chair.


	14. A Brave Return

**Part Two: One Year Later**

_Here we go again, I kind of want to be more than friends. _

_So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied. _

_Here we go again, we're sick like animals, we play pretend. _

_You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive. _

_No, I won't sleep tonight._

:::

The day that Blair Waldorf and Charles Bass officially became friends just so happened to be synonymous with their very first takedown.

Their targets? Each other.

They attended Prescott Elementary School when they were ten years old, a year before they would part ways for Constance and St. Jude's. It was a crisp fall day when Blair arrived at recess with her mini-minions close on her tail. Chuck himself had a band of loyal followers, Nathaniel Archibald positioned at his right hand. They set their sights on the same table, dead at the center of the school's courtyard.

"Chuck Bass." Blair drummed her fingertips on the tabletop, eyes narrowed. Even at ten, she had her bitch-face down pact.

"Waldorf," Chuck retorted, cracking his knuckles.

"There are ten other tables in this yard," Blair challenged.

"Then have fun checking them out."

"I'm not going to play this game with you," Blair spat, fixing the band atop her head. The blonde behind her glanced at Nate, shooting him a tiny smile. The boy smiled back, nodding his head at her.

"Why?" Chuck smirked. "Afraid you're going to lose?"

"Not a chance."

"Then it's on."

"Oh, it's on."

And thus, a week of schemes ensued. There was a stolen scarf [I swear, Waldorf. I'll sue you for everything you're worth], a thumb-sucking rumor [What a joke. I do _not _suck my thumb, Bass], and a toe-stomping by none other than Blair herself [_Jesus_]. On the last day, both were weary to go on. They weren't used to this feeling of mutual loss. It was clear that neither would win and neither would back down.

"Are you about done?"

"Are _you_?"

"Look, Waldorf," Chuck drawled. "I'll make you a deal."

Blair raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to continue.

"Without the minions," he added, sneering at the Blair clones crowded behind her.

"Then lose the Bass wanna-bes," Blair snorted, crinkling her nose at his friends. Once they both were rid of their respective armies, they took a seat at _the _table. Blair pulled out her tin lunch box, an image of Audrey Hepburn printed on its front.

"I'm not going to waste anymore time on this war against you," Chuck began.

Blair raised her eyebrows. "Surrendering already? I'll be sure to send over your pity prize when you settle on a reject table."

"Oh, I'm not surrendering," Chuck laughed. "I don't need someone like you as an enemy. I say we join forces. Rule this table together." Chuck took a small wrapped box from his messenger bag and slid it over to her. Blair took it cautiously, taking her time in unraveling the ribbon and unfolding the paper. She pinched the silk material inside with her fingertips. It was a girlish version of the knit scarf hanging around Chuck's neck. Blair glanced down at the brand – _Hermes_.

"You're kidding," Blair said. Chuck didn't respond, just waited for her next move. She cleared her throat, sliding the scarf around her neck. "It's pretty."

"So it's settled then," Chuck grinned, an inexplicably burst of excitement rushing through him.

"It's settled," Blair agreed, sliding in closer to him on the stone bench. She smiled, recalling the movie she'd seen with her father that past weekend, a classic called _Casablanca. _"Well, well, Bass. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

:::

Present

"Blair. Blair, are you alright?"

Blair jolted awake, only to be restrained by the gray seatbelt wrapped around her tiny waist. She wiped her cheek and glanced around, disoriented by the dim glow of the airplane's overhead lights. Beside her, Louis Grimaldi was frowning in concern, reaching out a gentle hand to stroke her knee.

Her new boyfriend was all that Blair had dreamt of when she was a young girl. His accent was dipped in beautiful French, his looks gentle and handsome. She'd met him at the Louvre, during one of her endless solo-excursions around France. He'd swept her off her feet straight away, spoiling her with _nice _dates and _nice _flowers and _nice_ –

Blair sighed.

"I'm fine," she yawned, turning to look at the night sky through the tiny window. She gasped when she saw the pattern of lights that twinkled against the New York City skyline. "I must have dozed off, and now…we're here."

"We are," Louis replied.

Blair paused, taking a breath as the plane began its slow descent into the abyss of scandal and lies and _heartbreak _she'd left behind one year ago. "Are you…are you sure you want to do this? Things were wonderful in France, but this is my world. It's not as lovely and bubbly as yours. You left all of that behind for me."

"I'll admit," Louis said, "my mother wasn't too pleased. But I was desperate to go on an adventure. I'd follow you anywhere, Blair."

Blair nodded, clasping her hands in her lap. She'd never admit it, but she hated the way he said her name. It was nothing like the smooth drawl that came from the lips of –

_No_. Blair shook the thought from her head, pasting on a wide grin.

"Although," Louis continued, "you never did explain exactly why you wanted to return to New York to finish off your school year." Blair swallowed, avoiding his eyes.

"It was just…" Blair trailed off, releasing a shaky breath. "Time to come home."

Louis shot her a confused look, his features rumpling into a frown.

"I'll explain everything you need to know about the real Blair Waldorf soon enough," Blair said, sitting up in her seat. "There are just a few people I need to see first."

:::

Nate met her at a Starbucks on Third, punctual as always. Blair let out a sigh of relief when he pulled her into his arms. He was a healthy slice of familiarity, someone who knew her better than most - without all of the heavy baggage. He handed her a latte, and they made their way to Central Park.

"I can't believe that you're actually back," Nate said. "I thought...we _all _thought that you were gone for good."

"_Please_, Archibald," Blair scoffed, nudging his arm. "Did you honestly think I would let those peasants see the year through on _my _throne? I couldn't let you fend for yourselves."

Nate laughed, shaking his head at Blair's serious tone. It was good to have her back. Things felt more…_balanced_ now that she was here. He paused when they reached one of the wooden gazebos near the Upper West Side. They sat together, sitting in silence until Nate spoke up.

"You could've come to me," Nate said. "I would've told you to stay."

"You know that I couldn't do that," Blair breathed, looking away. "I had lost everything. Serena, the minions, and – "

The unspoken name seemed to hover in the air between them, threatening to break loose. Nate bit his lip, waiting for her to continue.

"How is he?"

"Good…considering. He took Bart's death really hard, B," Nate said, nearly shuddering at the thought of his best friend roaming the streets of Manhattan in a drunken, drug-induced stupor in the month following his father's passing. "It's weird, though. He took off on this trip a few weeks ago."

Blair swallowed. "Did he?"

"Yeah. And when he came back, he was fine. _Happy_, even. But I have no idea where he went."

Blair avoided Nate's eyes, glancing down at her cell phone. "Sounds like quite the mystery."

Nate peered at her. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?"

Blair closed her eyes, willing the flood of memories away, but they came anyway. It was just three weeks ago, and she was leaving a café with her French friends. She bid them farewell, stumbling onto the path to her father's chateau.

_"Blair Bear, you have a guest upstairs," Harold said, shutting off the foyer lights. _

_Blair frowned. making her way to the last bedroom in the hall. She'd chosen to stay with her father for the year, rather than suffocating in dorm hell. She pushed the door open carefully, and – _

_Her heart stopped._

_"What do you think you're doing here?" she gasped, peering into the darkness of her room. He was wearing all black, a dull contrast to the buildings behind him. She stepped towards him in the darkness, but he didn't answer her._

_"Eleven months, Bass," Blair whispered, the softness in her voice betraying her. "If you think you can just show up here and – "_

_Her voice broke off when he turned to her. His eyes were swollen, his hair rumpled and unruly. Chuck's dejected form slumped over, nearly falling over the edge of the bed. He looked nothing like the suave Chuck Bass she'd grown up with. He looked…broken._

_Blair tilted her chin up. "What's wrong with you?"_

_"Bart," Chuck murmured. His voice was so low, and the words were nearly unintelligible. Blair fought to stand her ground, remaining a good few feet away from him._

_"What?" she asked. "Did he finally send you away?"_

_Chuck paused, his eyes glistening in a way that Blair had never seen before. "He's dead. A car…and he just – "_

_Blair swayed on her feet, gravity hitting her in full force. Her legs carried her over to the bed by their own accord, and she dropped down beside him. There were no questions, no explanations – just her small arms draped across his shoulders. He let out a breath of relief, digging his face into the crook of her neck. She closed her eyes as Chuck let out a string of tearless, broken sobs, shaking against her. _

_"It's okay," Blair whispered. "It's going to be okay."_

_They didn't speak after that. He finally relaxed, light snores slipping from his lips. Blair tucked a pillow under his head, wrapping him in her duvet. She watched him for a long time that night, ghosting her fingers over the curve of his back, the gentle lines on his face. From her nightstand, her phone lit up with Louis' name._

_Blair didn't answer. _

_Instead, she fought sleep, desperate to hold him there. But a wave of exhaustion hit her in the middle of the night. When she opened her eyes again, he was gone. Blair stirred in bed, her hand reaching out and finding a note on the pillow next to her._

**Thank you.**

_Blair shook her head, flipping it over to the other side._

**Remember who you are, Waldorf.**

**There's no ruling this city without you.**

_She gasped when she noticed the silk scarf in her rumpled sheets. She closed her eyes, letting it slip through her fingers. _

_And that afternoon, she booked her flight back to New York._

"Blair?" Nate repeated, gently shaking her knee. Blair opened her eyes as the memory slipped from her mind.

"No," Blair sniffed. "I don't know anything about it." She shivered in the cold, desperate for a subject change. "Why did you drag me out here, anyway? I'm going to freeze."

"Okay, don't be mad," Nate started.

Blair narrowed her eyes. "That phrase is usually followed directly by my wrath, Archibald."

"She just really wanted to see you," Nate explained, nodding his head at the entrance to the gazebo. Blair glanced up, her lips parting in surprise. Serena stared back at her, her hands clasped nervously at her front.

"Serena," Blair said, standing from her seat.

"Blair," Serena replied. "Hi."

Blair walked over, her expression unreadable. "I've been imagining this day for months. What I would I would say to you…what I would do."

Serena recoiled, awaiting Blair's verbal slap down. Instead, she felt warm arms encircle her. Blair pulled her in for a tight hug, and Serena let out a surprised giggle.

"Well, that was easy," Nate called, eyeing their embrace.

Serena pulled away, holding Blair at an arm's length. "B, I thought you hated me. I tried to call and write – "

"I know," Blair interrupted, "Honestly, I always figured that _you _would be the one to run off on me." She paused. "I should've said goodbye. I shouldn't have said the things I did, and...I'm sorry."

"Blair _Waldorf_, is that an apology?" Serena asked, raising her eyebrows. "What was in that Parisian air?"

"Clearly not the same thing that's in your hair care products." Blair frowned, lifting one of Serena's limp blonde locks. "Going for boho chic?"

"What?" Serena frowned. "I've been conditioning it myself. Dan said – "

"_Dan_? As in the formerly dumped Humphrey?" Blair hissed, incredulous. She looked back at Nate with wide eyes. "Explain this." Nate just shrugged, suddenly looking uncomfortable.

"God," Blair sighed, looking away. "Next you'll be telling me that Nate is dating _Jenny _Humphrey." She scoffed at the thought, rolling her eyes. But Serena and Nate remained solemn.

"Actually, Blair," Nate began, "It's funny that you mention that."

Blair paused, narrowing her eyes. "_No_."

Serena shot her a small smile, dropping an arms around Blair's shoulder. Nate placed a hand on the small of her back, and they led her out of the park. "You've been gone a long time, B."

"Long enough for both of you to trade down for Brooklyn?" Blair shot them a disgusted look, curling her lips. "Did I miss the apocalypse?"

Serena laughed, squeezing her arm. "Come on. We'll buy you a drink."

:::.

A week ago, Blair figured that she could just waltz back into her old life. But now everything was off kilter. She'd left, and the world had gone on without her. She sighed as she sifted through her array of dresses in her closet. Finally, Blair slipped her red gown from its hanger and held it up to her chest.

"It's lovely."

Blair turned to see Louis in her doorway, that sheepish smile on his face. He held out a bouquet of flowers to her – a dozen white carnations in a silver bundle. Her expression wavered with disappointment. The flowers were tacky, not _Blair _at all. In France, it would have been a sweet surprise.

But that was the thing with vacations. They only did you well if you left them behind.

"Thank you," Blair murmured. He pressed a light kiss to her cheek, light hands on her shoulder. _I prefer peonies._

_I prefer Chuck Bass – _

"Are you ready to go to the ball?"

Blair laughed. "It's not quite a _ball_. It's more of a dance. A school dance."

"Right," Louis amended. "And I'll be meeting your school friends. There's Serena, the blonde. Nate, her boyfriend – "

"_Not _her boyfriend," Blair corrected. "Not anymore."

"Ah. Did I miss anyone?"

Blair swallowed, eyes rolling up to the ceiling. "No, you didn't miss anyone."

But Blair did.

:::

Blair and Louis waltzed into The Palace at eight o'clock. She tensed when they took her coat, glancing around at the familiar beige walls, the high ceilings adorned with specks of gold. They walked straight past the extra stairwell, the one that led right to The Presidential Suite. Her heel slipped on the floor, and she gasped for breath.

"Blair? Are you okay?" _God, stop asking me if I'm okay._

"I'm _fine_," Blair seethed. "I'm totally fine." She scanned the crowd, feeling a number of eyes on her. _Is that Blair Waldorf? Who's she with? Is she really back? _Blair ignored them, setting her sights on the chattering group of girls at the center of the room. She grabbed the cuff of Louis' jacket, dragging him behind her.

"Ladies," Blair smirked. Penelope tensed at the familiar voice, spinning on her heel.

"Blair," Penelope coughed. "You're back. I had no idea – "

"Why would you?" Blair asked. "I only clued my _friends _in to my return. Right Iz?" Isabel nodded obediently, already shifting closer to Blair. "Besides, only a true queen is aware of who enters and leaves her kingdom." Blair cocked her head to the side as Penelope shrank back.

The girls trained their full attention on Blair now, already fleeing their positions at Penelope's side. Isabel handed her a glass of champagne. "And who's this, B?"

"Louis," Blair introduced. "Louis Grimaldi."

Louis smiled politely, making the round of introductions. They blushed as he kissed their hands, like any Parisian gentlemen would. The girls edged closer to Blair as he went off in search of a drink for Kati.

"Oh my God, Blair," they swooned. "Where can _I _get one of those? He's so dreamy."

"I _know_," Blair grinned, nodding at Penelope. She backed away in defeat, swallowing down her pride. Behind her, a tiny blonde made her way over to them, dressed all in black.

"Hey guys," Jenny started. "What did I – " She stopped short, nearly dropping the drink in her hand. "Blair."

Blair let out a satisfied breath. "Why am I not surprised? You waited until I was gone to sweep in and try out life as a Serena knock-off."

"You're just jealous," Jenny tried, standing her ground.

Blair scoffed. "Of what? The hack job on your hair or that polyester garbage bag you're wearing?" She stepped forward. "Newsflash, _Little _J. You may be Nate's temporary pity party, but you can't sleep your way into this world. You're either born with it, or you're born in _Brooklyn_. Your little joyride is over."

"You were _gone_," Jenny spat. "These are my friends."

But the girls stayed silent, eyes cast downward. Even Penelope looked away, glancing down at her nails.

"Look, J," Penelope sighed. "It's probably time for you to go home, anyway. Don't you, like, have a curfew?"

"Yes, Jenny. You go do that," Blair smirked. "I'm sure the Scrabble board misses you."

Jenny stepped away. "I – "

"Game over," Blair said with a cold smile on her lips. "The bitch is back."

:::

"Your friends seem nice," Louis murmured, leading her across the dance floor. Blair nearly snorted at the thought. She relaxed in his arms, her arms hanging loosely around his neck.

"There's a lot you'll have to get used to," Blair said.

"Don't worry," Louis grinned. "We have all the time in the world."

Blair's grin faltered. "Right. I just – "

"Excuse me. May I cut in?"

Blair froze, recognizing the husky drawl instantly. Instinctively, she pulled away from Louis arms, turning to face the smoldering hazel eyes that she'd recognize anywhere. She swallowed, losing her voice as her eyes scanned his handsome suit, the swoop of hair slicked back atop his head, the wide smirk on his lips.

"And who's this?" Louis asserted, eyeing both of them. "Another friend?"

Blair parted her lips. "I – "

_Anything for you, Waldorf._

"This is – "

_You have me. I'm right here._

"He's – "

_I don't. I told you not to push this. We were just having fun, and now I've had my fill._

"I'm Chuck Bass," he cut in. He stepped between them, extending a firm hand to Louis. Blair bit her lip, feeling her cool resolve crack as she caught a whiff of his smooth cologne. "I'm her best friend."

:::

Once they were out of sight, Blair yanked him by his bowtie, pulling him off into a dark hallway outside of the grand ballroom.

"I always knew you liked it rough, Waldorf," Chuck smirked. Blair frowned, yanking harder. "I thought we could save that for our little after party."

"_Bass_."

"Well, fine," he smirked. "If you really can't wait..." He took a step towards her, and she shoved at his chest.

"Did you _like _getting slapped last year?" Blair hissed. "Because I can arrange for that to happen again."

Chuck raised an eyebrow, tilting his head. "Now that you mention it…"

Blair scoffed, shaking her head. "I see that you're still the same immature little boy that you've always been."

"And I see that you snuck your new pet past French customs," Chuck said, nodding at Louis over her shoulder. Blair rolled her eyes.

"How original," she smirked. "Jealousy doesn't suit you, Bass."

"I've been told that I wear it well," he grinned. His eyes dropped to her dress, the tight fit of her bodice. They rose to her collar, where the silver Erickson Beamon necklace popped against her flush. Blair's eyes widened as he opened his mouth to comment on it.

"_Don't_," she spat. "It was the only thing that went with this dress."

"Right," Chuck smirked, calling her bluff. He reached out, his fingers ghosting over the jewels around her neck. Blair gasped, slapping his hand away.

"I can't believe that I actually thought you'd changed after what happened in France," Blair said.

Chuck's face hardened, anger tugging at his features. "And what exactly did you think happened in France?"

Blair let out a sharp laugh in disbelief. "Are we _really _going to play this game, Bass? It was exhausting the first time around."

"All this talk of games, Waldorf. It seems like _you're _the one who wants to play."

Blair let out a breath, stepping up to face him. "Look, Bass. Contrary to popular belief, I didn't come back for you. I came back for _me_."

"I plan to test that theory," Chuck challenged. And then his hand was on her hip, tugging her closer, catching her off-guard. Blair lost her breath, engulfed by the tension between them.

"I – "

"Blair? Is everything alright?"

Blair pulled away, turning to see Louis holding her shawl at the end of the hallway. She straightened up, composing herself.

"I'll be right there," she breathed. Her smile dropped when she turned back to Chuck, her eyes cold. "_Goodbye_, Chuck."

Chuck nodded, leaning over to press his lips to her cheek, nearly brushing the corner of her lips. Blair flinched, immediately feeling her stomach turn with excitement. Heat rose to her cheeks.

"Goodnight, Waldorf," he whispered, his eyes right on hers. Blair shifted, the unspoken challenge clear in his voice. "I'll see you at school."

_Let the games begin._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hooray for another quick update! I promise that I'll be focusing on the rest of my fics for the rest of the week. Whew. I really do hope you guys like the direction I went in with this story. And if you like it and think I should continue, please review. Your feedback is what always keeps me going. You guys are awesome readers, and every review for me is like a macaroon for Blair. (So you can imagine the joy I get). xoxo

**Thank You To: **Everyone who takes the time to review and ask questions. I love all of you guys. I've gained so many friends from the GG Fandom, and I just wanted to extend my appreciation. 3


	15. A Bittersweet Reunion

**Since she's been off my radar, let's make this blast a Waldorf special. Looks like B said ****_au revoir_**** to her past and found a French man to mend her broken heart. And no, it's not just Bass in a beret. Better watch out, Chuck. There goes your girl.**

Chuck pursed his lips, scrolling through the gallery of photos on his screen. There was Blair and Louis at Serendipity, Blair and Louis entering the MET, Blair and Louis at brunch all over the city. Chuck coughed, feeling a sickening twist in his stomach. If only she would ditch the French fill-in so that things could go back to normal between them.

If she could just hear him out –

If _he _could just tell her how he really felt.

"What do you know about Monsieur Croissant over here?" Chuck asked, tilting the phone towards Nate. They were walking to school on the first mild day they'd had all winter. Chuck pulled a cigarette between his lips, but the smoke didn't quite satisfy him as it usually did.

Blair had always hated it when he smoked.

He rolled his eyes, disappointed with himself as tossed it to the ground and stomped out the flame.

"Don't start this," Nate sighed. "Blair seems happy enough. Leave it alone."

"Nathaniel, we both know that Blair's contentment is nowhere near what she felt with me," Chuck said, deleting the blast from his inbox. "Once I shed some light on who Blair Waldorf really is, this guy will go running for the hills. And I'll be there to claim my place."

Nate rolled his eyes. "Any normal guy would just show up with some flowers or a nice speech."

"Do I look normal to you, Archibald?" Chuck asked. Nate opened his mouth to reply, but Chuck cut him off. "As a matter of fact, don't answer that. You _should _be putting in some dirty work. I usually have Blair at my right-hand, doing the scheming with me, but I seem to be at a loss."

"You miss her," Nate quipped, shooting him a knowing look. Chuck glanced down, checked his phone for the time. "Well, then you should call her. Ask for her help. _Oh wait_, you're too busy ruining her life."

"If you think I'm going to take relationship advice from someone who's bordering the fine line between jail bait and legal consent, you're terribly wrong."

Nate rolled his eyes, refusing to comment. Chuck cringed inwardly. Ever since Blair had fled Manhattan, the friendship among all of them had been strained. Nate and Serena had broken up, exchanging words only through false niceties. Chuck and Serena had never actually been friends, not really. The blonde was too dim for legitimate conversation, and that Gossip Girl blast had only pushed them farther apart.

But it was his relationship with Nate that had suffered the harshest blow. Once they'd started talking again, it was like they had forgotten how to be friends. Their conversations were overlaid with bickering and subtle jabs. And it wasn't in Chuck's nature to _talk it out _or have _sit-downs. _He didn't know how to fix things once he'd destroyed them.

Chuck raised an eyebrow, trying again. "So, how are things with you and the mini-Humphrey?"

Nate glanced at him. "Do you really want to know?"

Chuck thought about it for a moment, his bluntness getting the best of him. "No, not really."

Nate let out a small laugh, shaking his head. "Didn't think so." He glanced up, something catching his eye across the street. "Still want to find out more about Blair's guy?"

Chuck nodded. "Why Nathaniel, are you finally crossing over to the dark side?"

Nate shook his head, nodding at the boy standing in front of St. Jude's, looking incredibly lost. "No. There he is now. Why don't you just go find out for yourself?"

Chuck smirked, already two steps ahead of him. "Good job, Archibald. I think that's the smartest idea you've had all year."

:::

Blair smiled to herself as she walked two steps ahead of her minions, her short plaid kilt swishing around her thighs. She couldn't believe that she'd given this up for a _year_. French films and kitschy boutiques had nothing on being the Queen B. Everything was in place: Blair front and center, Penelope at the back of the pack, and Jenny Humphrey out of sight and mind. Blair let out a content sigh.

"I'll need a full report on _everything _I missed last year," she began. "Typed and outlined. Nelly? You like to write. Get that done."

Nelly Yuki coughed nervously. "Actually Blair, I have to start my senior thesis this week."

Blair stopped short, narrowing her eyes. "Did that sound like a question?"

"Um, no – "

"Good," Blair continued. "Because it wasn't one. I want every hook up, every scandal, every _ounce _of gossip." She paused, her mind racing. "And every slut that Chuck Bass had _relations _with while I was away."

"That should be easy," Iz laughed. "Bass went on an anti-sex crusade last year."

Blair paused, eyes widening. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, the only woman who's touched Chuck Bass' bed was his housekeeper," Iz said. "We were honestly starting to think he was gay. There was a running bet to see who could get him to crack first – " Iz stopped nervously. " – which I definitely wasn't a part of, of course."

Blair fought to keep the hopeful smile off her face.

"_Please_. I'm sure he was just being discreet. Chuck Bass does celibacy as Taylor Swift does long-term relationships." But she found herself turning to her phone, double-checking Gossip Girl for accuracy. She paused at the foot of the MET steps, waiting for the girls to file up to their regular seats, but they stayed stationed behind her.

"Do you need a written invitation?" Blair hissed.

"Blair – " Kati began, toying with the bracelet around her wrist.

"_What?_" Blair sighed, exasperated. "Do you not sit at the MET anymore?"

"Of course we do," Iz chimed in. She hesitated before pointing behind Blair. "And, apparently, so do they."

Blair turned slowly. She gasped when she realized that their usual spot was indeed occupied. She swallowed, her cheeks flaming in anger as she saw Louis, Chuck, Nate, and _Dan Humphrey_ staring back at her.

"Speak of the devil," Blair seethed. She clenched her teeth, fists forming at her sides. "Come on, ladies." Blair stormed up the steps like a woman on a mission. She composed herself, taking a deep breath before stopping in front of them.

"Sweetie," Blair murmured, placing a light kiss on Louis' lips. "What are you doing here - " She glanced over at the smirking brunette beside him. " - with Chuck?"

"He invited me for lunch," Louis shrugged, seeming content.

Blair let out an impatient sigh. "Of _course _he did."

"Hey, Blair," Dan chimed in. "It's good to see you back."

Blair rolled her eyes over, shooting him an incredulous look. "Could you just _not_? Look around you, Humphrey. One of these things is not like the other." She looked away, setting her sights on Chuck. "Charles," she hissed through her teeth. "A word?"

Chuck grinned, obviously amused. "Sure, Waldorf." She smiled sweetly at the rest of them. Before she dragged Chuck away, she stopped in front of Nate.

"You should've known better."

Nate shrugged with guilt. "_Sorry_. You know how he is."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately, I do."

The rest of them watched as Blair stormed after Chuck. Iz shot Louis an apologetic glance. "They're always like that. You'll get used to it."

Louis nodded. "Right. They've been friends for a very long time – I'm assuming they're very close."

"_Friends_?" Dan laughed. "These past two years have been like the Chuck and Blair love saga." He was about to continue but froze when he saw the frown on Louis' face. He looked up to see Nate shaking his head, eyes wide with panic. He flushed, wishing he could retract his words. "_Oh_. You didn't – she didn't tell you."

The group sat in an uncomfortable silence, the girls pulling out their phones to communicate through texts. Finally, Penelope rolled her eyes. "Well done, Humphrey. When Blair's murdering you later on, remember this moment."

:::

"What the hell are you up to?"

"What are _you_ up to?" Chuck challenged. "Using all of these excuses to get me alone… It's getting a little transparent."

Blair deadpanned him, resisting the urge to shove at his chest. "I'm going to give you about five seconds to explain yourself, Bass."

Chuck grinned, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Blair flushed. "I'm just enjoying lunch with a new friend."

"You don't _have_ friends, Chuck. You have victims."

"That's a little harsh coming from you, Waldorf," he chuckled. He leaned in and lowered his voice. "I think you remember exactly how kind of a friend I can be."

"You're _disgusting_." Blair took a breath, subtly fanning her cheeks. "I want you off my steps. And I want you to stay away from Louis."

"Is that really what you want, Waldorf?" he asked, his voice deep and suggestive. "I beg to differ."

"That wasn't a sexual innuendo, Chuck," Blair spat. "I'm not _you_."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "I'll get off your steps – I'm bored anyway. But I can't help it if your little boyfriend finds me appealing."

"He clearly doesn't know you well enough," Blair scoffed. She paused, glancing back at their friends curiously. "And what are you doing with Humphrey? Is he an added bonus, just to torment me further?"

"I'm afraid that the add-on belongs to Nate. He's good for an insult now and then. He and Humphrey seem to bond over their shared dating pool."

They both thought of Serena, and Chuck silently cursed himself.

Blair recoiled, her expression growing solemn. "Yes well, you're not that far off, are you?"

"Blair – "

Something shifted in Blair, pain flashing across her serious features. The breath that she took was unsteady as she stepped towards him.

"Last year, I laid my heart bare for you. I chased after you, let you _humiliate _me. I told you that I loved you," Blair said. Her voice wavered, and tears pooled at her eyes against her will. In that moment, Chuck swore that he could feel his heart stop.

"I'm sorry," he breathed. He reached out, and she let him a rest a hand on her elbow for a second before pulling away.

"If you really mean that," Blair murmured. "If we really are the best friends we used to be, then you'll stop torturing me."

"I wasn't trying to torture you at all," he pleaded, his resolve cracking.

"I know your game, Bass," Blair said. "Don't you remember? We learned it together."

Chuck smiled sadly at the thought, remembering. "Right."

Blair let out a breath, wiping at her cheek. "So please, end this here and now." She reached out one of her small hands. Chuck hesitated before taking it in his, resisting the urge to tug her against him and dig his face into her soft neck. He closed his eyes, a ragged breath escaping his lips as they shook on it.

Blair let out a sigh of relief as she turned away, making her way back up the steps. Brazen, Chuck stopped her, grabbing her wrist.

"I just wanted to – " Chuck cleared his throat. "You weren't here, and – " His mind raced for the right thing to say, his jaw clenching in frustration. "It upset me."

Blair raised her eyebrows, sliding her arm back. At first, Chuck thought she would pull away. Instead, her small hand encircled his, squeezing it tightly. She shot him a sad smile, but she couldn't quite look at him when she pulled away.

_Because it was never enough._

:::

"You two are ridiculous," Serena sighed. Blair ignored her friend, sifting through her closet. Serena persisted, stealing another chocolate from the box on Blair's nightstand. "When are you going to admit that you're destined to get married and have tiny scheming offspring?"

Blair smiled at the thought. She caught herself just in time, her brow crinkling in disdain. "Hell will freeze over when that happens."

"Blair," Serena began, getting up and taking a cautious step towards her. "We've been friends for as long as I can remember. I know you."

Blair looked away, toying with the hem of the dress in her hands. "And?"

"And if there's something you want to tell me," Serena said, "then I'm _here_. We can figure it out together."

Blair parted her lips, prepared to spew out another stream of denials. But a wave of panic crashed over her instead, and the words came out before she could stop them.

"I don't like him," she gasped.

"You – what?"

"_Louis._ He was a good distraction. Perfectly sweet, from a decent family. At first, I thought maybe I could live with this – with him. But the minute I saw Chuck again, I realized that he meant nothing to me. He's like…a bad foreign commercial."

Serena placed her hands on Blair's shoulders, trying to steady her. "Blair, it's okay. Just breathe."

"I want the real show, Serena," Blair sobbed, her chest rising and falling at an abnormal pace. "I want Chuck."

"Oh, B," Serena sighed, pulling her in for a hug. "Why did you let him come to New York with you?"

"Because I can't be alone," Blair admitted. She took a deep breath and released it, but her chest was still tight. "And Chuck can't be with me." She hid her face, dropping her head onto Serena's shoulder.

"You need to tell Louis to go home," Serena said. "And then you need to tell Chuck how you feel."

Blair let out a breath. "That sounds emotionally traumatic."

"B – "

"Look, just," Blair began, straightening up. "forget I said anything. I could…learn to love Louis." Blair blinked, her expression going completely emotionless. She stared at herself in the mirror with glassy eyes. "He's actually really such a nice guy."

Serena frowned, incredulous. "Blair, you _just _said – "

"Could you send Dorota up on your way out?" Blair interrupted, stepping into her dress.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Fine. Pretend all you want, B. But sooner or later you're going to have to be honest with yourself. And the longer you wait, the worse you'll end up."

Blair pursed her lips, walking over to her vanity. "Thanks for the advice, S. But I know what I'm doing."

:::

Before Louis and Blair met Serena and Dan for lunch on Saturday afternoon – which, of course, was a forced obligatory get-together that Blair had tried with all of her might to get out of – Louis stopped her with a gentle hand, pulling her to the street corner. She frowned, sighing impatiently.

"Louis, what's – "

"I want to know the truth about you and Chuck Bass," Louis stated, his eyes more serious than she'd ever seen them.

"What are you talking about?"

"You two were together," Louis coughed.

Blair narrowed her eyes. "Did he tell you that?"

"No, he didn't," Louis said. "But it's true." He peered at her, eyes searching hers. "I can hear it in your voice. Last week, on the steps, you were speaking to me but you couldn't take your eyes off of him."

"Louis…"

"Am I wasting my time here, Blair? Did I make a mistake when I got on that plane to New York?"

_Yes. _

"No. Of course not." Blair slipped her hand into his. "Chuck and I happened a long time ago. We were lost and confused, and it ended before it even began." She glanced up at him. "You and I are together now."

"Are you sure?"

"I – " Blair gulped down the words, her mind wandering to that night at The Palace, as it often did. She tried to focus on Louis, but her vision filled with Chuck's eyes on hers, her fingers clutching the bed sheets for dear life, and Chuck's lips against her ear, asking the same exact question. Blair offered Louis a tight smile and squeezed his hand. "Let's go inside."

Louis nodded. "Right. Okay."

Unfortunately, Dan was there to greet them when they got inside, sitting beside a distracted Serena at their usual table. When he got up to greet them, Blair sniffed the air and brushed past him, taking the farthest seat she could manage.

"Louis," Dan said, patting Louis on the back. "And hello to you too, Blair."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Humphrey. I'm surprised that Brooklyn was able to spare you for an afternoon."

Dan shook his head, taking his seat right next to Blair at the round table, just to spite her. "It's a good thing you're back, Blair. There was no one here to weather down my self-esteem while you were gone."

"Excuse me," Blair sighed. "Did you take my greeting as an open invitation to start a conversation with me? Because you can save your breath."

Louis glanced at the two of them, bowing his head down to speak to Serena. "Are they upset with each other?"

Serena coughed, patting his arm. "Blair just likes to broadcast her opinions."

"Ah," Louis murmured.

The rest of lunch was awkward, to say the least. Blair sat in an infuriated silence, digging into her stale salad. Serena did her best to make conversation with the table, Dan jumping in when he could. Louis told the story of how he and Blair met, to which she barely listened to. She played with her fork, nodding when Louis nudged her.

"And then we travelled to Versailles for a weekend, and a tourist asked Blair if she was an actress playing the Queen," Louis chuckled. "You remember. Don't you, Blair?"

"Hm," Blair mumbled. "I was _there_."

Louis nodded, adjusting his collar. "Yes, of course." He turned to Dan, who directed the conversation to a French film he'd seen a few weeks ago. Serena took the opportunity to pull at Blair's elbow.

"B, at least _try _to be nice to your boyfriend," Serena hissed. "And mine, for that matter."

Blair rolled her eyes. "_Nice _isn't exactly my forte."

"You sound just like Chuck," Serena huffed, pulling away. Blair froze, shooting her a withering glare. Serena ignored her, asking Louis about his family in France. Blair sighed in her seat, pulling up her phone. She swallowed in a gasp when she saw a new text message on her phone.

**Need to talk to you. The Palace, right now. – C**

Blair worried her lip between her teeth, swiping her finger across the screen. Just then, she felt hot breath sweep over her shoulder, and she flinched away.

"Oh," Dan whispered, staring down at the screen.

"_Jesus_, Humphrey," Blair spat, slapping at his shoulder. "Eavesdrop, much?" She tossed her phone in her bag, nervously glancing at the blondes across the table. But Louis and Serena were oblivious, babbling on about the differences between the American and French Cartier stores.

"Sorry," Dan shrugged. "It was just – I was, um – "

"You were just being a creep, per usual," Blair muttered. "Breathe a word of this to anyone, and I'll end you."

"Look, it's none of my business. But if you want to go see Chuck, you should go."

Blair rolled her eyes. "I don't need your permission to do anything, Humphrey." She paused, glancing away. "And I'm here with Louis." Dan watched as she frowned to herself, trying to turn her attention back to Louis and Serena. He cleared his throat before making a decision he'd probably regret.

"If it's an emergency, you should go Blair," he said, raising his voice.

Blair looked at him, frowning. "Are you hallucinating now, Humphrey?"

"The text you just got from your mother," Dan continued. "She needs you at home." He glanced down at her phone for a millisecond. "You should _go_."

"Blair?" Louis asked. "Is everything okay?"

"I – " Blair started, speechless for once. She widened her eyes at Dan, sitting back in her seat.

"B?" Serena insisted. "Do you really have to go?"

Blair swallowed, lifting her chin. "I do." She kissed Louis, hugging Serena as she got up from her seat. She made her way out of the restaurant, breathlessly fixing her hair. As she pushed through the doors, she cast a glance back at Dan, offering him a small nod. He shrugged his shoulders, nodding back.

And then she was off.

:::

"You came," Chuck stated.

"I did," Blair replied. She sat down, and he cursed under his breath. He should've gotten up, pulled her seat out for her. As he silently scolded himself, Blair watched him curiously.

"Purple suits you," Chuck finally said, glancing down at the shift dress she'd changed into. "You look beautiful."

Blair smirked, glancing down at the purple bowtie around his own neck. "Why is it that everything you say is a compliment paid directly to yourself?"

"It's a special talent," Chuck retorted.

Blair rolled her eyes, sitting back in her seat. "So," she said once they'd settled in at the bar. "I heard that you took some silly vow of celibacy while I was away." He watched her carefully, waiting for her to continue. She coughed, folding and unfolding the napkin in her lap. "But they must have been mistaken."

Chuck arched an eyebrow. "They weren't. It's the truth."

"Oh, come on, Bass. _You_ going without sex for a whole year? That's physically impossible."

He laughed, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. "I haven't exactly had a taste for other women. Not since last November."

_Oh God. _Blair flushed scarlet, rolling her eyes up to the ceiling as Chuck practically _undressed _her with his eyes. Last November had been her debut at Cotillion. It certainly didn't help that they were two floors down from where a certain deflowering had taken place that night.

"But I see that you haven't had the same problem," Chuck persisted, leaning forward. "I hope I'm not pulling you away from your little whirlwind romance."

Blair narrowed her eyes. "Louis can fair just fine without me."

"Pity," Chuck scoffed, raising his finger for another drink. "I never shared the same sentiment."

Blair's throat went dry. "Why did you ask me here, Bass? I thought you were done with the games."

Chuck cocked his head to the side. "You should know that games never really end until there's a clear victor." He smirked as she shifted in her seat. But his expression sobered, his voice gaining a harsh edge. "I'm commissioning your _unique _set of skills."

A smile tugged at Blair's lips as she stirred her drink. "You mean, you need my help."

"If you want to put it that way," Chuck said. "Fine."

"Lay it on me, Bass," Blair murmured. Chuck caught the innuendo, and his blood rushed, the hair on his skin raising just from her words. He sat back in his seat and raised his eyebrows.

"Just name the place and time, Waldorf," he drawled.

"You _know _what I meant, Chuck."

Chuck smirked before continuing. "After Bart…" Blair flinched at the name, at the dark look that crossed his face, resisting the urge to reach out and take him in her arms as she used to. "My uncle has been trying to scam his way into Bass industries. He's been pulling all the stops, making sure that I don't get that seat on the board."

"Jack Bass?" Blair asked, pursing her lips. "He's never tried to contact you before."

"I've never had anything he wanted before," Chuck replied. He took a moment, giving her a once-over. "Only because he never met you."

Blair blushed again, looking away. "And you need me to help you take him down."

"If you still can."

"What are you trying to say?"

"All of that time in France," Chuck started, grinning. "Maybe you've gone soft."

"I have _not_," Blair spat. "I just…this can't screw up my applications, Bass. If I lose Yale because I was too busy dabbling in your juvenile scheming – "

"Trust me," Chuck smirked. "I'll have you back home in time to hit the books." He watched as Blair nodded, unfolding her hands from her lap. "So, are you in or out?"

Blair pursed her lips, glancing down at her phone. She had a message from Louis, asking her if everything was okay at the Waldorf household. Blair let out a breath, glancing up at Chuck's expectant face. Finally, she reached up to power off her phone and throw it in her bag.

"I'm in," she breathed, raising her glass to clink it against Chuck's. "Now what's the plan?"


	16. A Flawed Charade

"I always did see us coming to this," Chuck drawled, the cuff of his jacket brushing the hem of her dress. Blair scowled, shifting away from him on the leather seat. They had been staking out the Uptown Lounge for an hour now, hunched together under the half-opened limo window. "Bonnie and Clyde, Chuck and Blair. It's B and C either way."

Blair eyed him carefully. "Bonnie was in love with Clyde."

"As I said," Chuck murmured, holding her steady gaze. "It's the same either way." They were silent for a moment, the air growing thick with tension. Finally, Chuck cleared his throat, nodding at the stack of papers in her hands. "What do you have there?"

"My transcripts," Blair sniffed. "I have an appointment with the Constance's Yale rep this afternoon. Which I'd _better _not be late for."

"It's _Saturday_," Chuck smirked. Blair shot him a withering glare. He sank back in his seat and sighed. "Calm down, Waldorf. I'll get you back in time to suck up to your Yale groupie."

"At least I'm worried about my future," Blair retorted. "Have you even looked at the applications yet? And no, screwing the dean's secretary isn't going to be your ticket in anywhere."

He chuckled. "Me? I would never."

"As if I don't know you well enough, Bass," Blair scoffed. She scooted over and reached into her purse, pulling out a tube of red lipstick. Chuck swallowed as she held a compact in her other hand, carefully swiping the color over her lips. She rubbed it in slowly, her eyes twinkling as she turned back to him.

Chuck gulped, attempting to regain his composure. "Since you're dying to know," he drawled, "I did apply."

Blair's eyes widened. "To college?"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "No, to the military."

Blair let out a snort. "Now _that's _a joke. Did they send you a camouflage scarf?"

"Make fun of me all you want, Waldorf," he said. "For your information, Duke, Columbia, and Yale are reviewing my applications as we speak."

"Yale," Blair breathed.

"Yale," he repeated. "That was always the plan, wasn't it?"

"I didn't ever think you were _serious_," Blair said. "I just figured that you would – "

"That I would what? End up a worthless drop out?" Blair flinched as his expression sobered, a flame lighting his eyes. "I almost forgot that the ones worthy of your precious Yale are the golden Nate and Louis."

Blair pursed her lips. "I thought that you would head straight into Bass Industries after graduation. That's all."

Chuck glanced at her, eyes searching her face. "I wanted to – " He stopped short when the shrill of Blair's phone rang in her lap. Louis' name flashed across the screen, and Chuck's face went blank. Blair hesitated before picking it up. Chuck's eyes rolled to the ceiling of the limo before he busied himself with his own phone, scrolling through pointless junk emails as Blair's voice dropped.

"Louis, hi. No, I'm not busy at all." Chuck's hand curled into a fist. "Just getting ready for my interview...Tonight? I'm not sure. I've been so busy with my applications." Chuck glanced at her, raising an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes, waving him away as she turned to face the window on her other side. "Maybe some other time. _A bientôt._"

She let out a breath when she hung up, raking her nails through the roots of her hair.

"Bored with your new beau already?" Chuck smirked. "I'm sure I can find a way to keep you entertained."

"_Bass_."

But he persisted, that infuriating grin present on his lips. "Trust me, Waldorf. I've seen you at the peak of your…satisfaction. Are you finding that Grimaldi lacks the luster that the French are ever so famous for?"

"_That's _none of your business," she spat, but her cheeks betrayed her, heat spreading over her face like a wildfire.

"I'm only trying to help a friend," he smirked. "Why not make this arrangement mutually beneficial?"

"I don't need your help in that department. That ship has long sailed," Blair muttered. "And _sunk_." She parted her lips again, preparing to change the subject until Chuck lunged across the seat, his elbows digging into her lap and dragging her down with him.

"Chuck," she gasped. "What the hell is your problem?" She shoved him away, slapping at his shoulder.

"Waldorf, shut up," he murmured.

"_Excuse _me. I – "

He clapped one hand over her mouth, using his other hand to point across the street. She bit at the palm of his hand, feeling an ounce of satisfaction at the groan he let out. Blair followed his gaze to the snarky man entering the bar they were parked in front of.

"Is that – "

"Jack." Chuck grimaced, eyes narrowed. Once he was inside and out of sight, Blair pushed Chuck away in a huff.

"Next time," she hissed, "a simple '_there he is_' will suffice."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. I got caught up in the moment." He paused, nodding his head at the window again. "Ready?"

Blair checked her reflection, smoothing back a few stray strands of hair before pushing the car door open. "As I'll ever be."

:::

"Is this seat taken?"

Blair lost her breath when Jack Bass turned to her attention. She fought to keep the recognition at bay when she saw _just _how much he resembled his late brother, Bart. She stared at the same cold blue eyes and thin lips that Chuck had failed to inherit. Jack eyed her, his gaze raking over her entire body before returning to her face. Blair watched as his tongue slipped across his lips.

_Ugh_.

"Be my guest," Jack smirked, his hand sweeping over the barstool. Blair took a seat, poising herself with an arched back. She felt his eyes all over her and a wave of nausea hit her.

"So," Blair said. "Are you just going to sit there, or are you going to buy me a drink?"

Jack laughed. "Feisty. I like it." He reached out to tip her chin, but Blair shifted away just in time. "Aren't you a bit young for this scene?"

Blair cocked her head to the side, channeling Serena as she twirled a lock of her hair around her finger. "Are you good at keeping secrets?" Jack raised an eyebrow, nodding at the bartender to bring another round of drinks. Blair let out a shaky breath, her hand hidden in her purse, grasping her phone.

Ten minutes passed, and their conversation finally broke free from scripted and flirtatious antics.

"I'm here to settle some family business," Jack said. "Nothing to worry your pretty little head about."

"Sounds serious," Blair said. "What exactly does that entail?"

"Come on, Princess," Jack smirked, resting a hand on her knee. Blair tensed, her eyes darting down. "Enough talk about business. Why don't I tell you a simpler story? One that's easier on your innocent ears?"

Blair narrowed her eyes. "How enthralling."

"You've got a wicked tongue on you," Jack smirked, finally releasing her. Blair breathed out through her nose, teeth clenching. "Reminds me of a girl I used to know. An Upper East Side princess, just like you."

"Oh?"

"The only woman who's ever left _me_ by the morning. You see," Jack said, leaning towards her. "She didn't exactly appreciate the skill and attentiveness that an older man can provide." And there was his hand on her knee again, fingers toying with the hem of her dress. Blair nearly gagged.

"I can't imagine why," she murmured.

Jack sat back in his seat, almost looking wistful. "Georgina Sparks," he finally said. "Can't say I'll ever forget that one."

:::

"Drive," Blair called out to Arthur, shoving into the limo. Chuck's eyes darted to her in surprise as he caught her waist.

"That was fast," Chuck said. "Did everything go as we planned?"

Blair shook her head, her eyes wide, her fingers urgently fumbling with her phone. "It went better."

"Waldorf," he drawled, steadying her hands. "Do you intend to explain yourself?"

"There's no need to get our hands dirty with this one," she said, holding her phone to her ear. "Jack Bass is going to fall all on his own."

"What – "

Blair held up a finger to silence him. "Hi," she said, her voice chirpier than usual. "I'm going to need to get in touch with one of your patients. Last name, Sparks." Chuck frowned at her as she paused. "_Don't _put me on hold. It's urgent."

They both waited. Chuck heard a faint voice through the phone. _And who may I ask is calling?_

"Blair Waldorf," she said, drumming her fingers on the seat beside her. "She'll know exactly who it is."

:::

"You're kidding," Chuck groaned. "I've shared a woman with my uncle Jack?"

Blair rolled her eyes. "I almost forgot about the unfortunate choice of renouncing your virtue to the Wicked Witch of the Upper East Side."

"I was _drunk_."

"You were _thirteen_."

"Jealous?"

"You wish," Blair spat. She took a calm breath. "All of that is beside the point. I don't think the board of Bass Industries will consider a sexual predator fit to join their corporation."

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "And you intend to just _tell _them?"

"Knowing Georgina and her blatant voyeurism," Blair sighed, "she'll have proof on hand and readily available. She was always fond of that video camera of hers."

Chuck narrowed his eyes, swiping a hand across his jaw. "You don't think she taped…"

"Please," Blair deadpanned, holding a hand up. "The thought of more than one Bass-Sparks sex tape floating around makes me sick." The limo pulled up to Constance, where Blair was meeting her Yale rep. She snapped out of their banter regretfully, casting him a final glance.

"I – "

"You're going to do great, Waldorf," he said, giving her a gentle nod.

"Don't say that too loudly," she smirked. "Someone might actually think that you're a decent person."

He held her gaze. "Wouldn't want that, now would we?"

Blair paused like she was about to reply, but she thought better of it. Instead she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "If we're going to do this, it's got to be big. The whole board has to be there."

"There's an event tonight," Chuck said, grimacing. "To celebrate Jack's return to the company."

"Perfect," Blair grinned.

He smirked, nudging the tip of her chin. "Having you on my arm at The Palace again? You're tempting fate, Waldorf." Blair closed her eyes for a moment, leaning into his touch. But just as quickly, she pulled away, opening the back door. She placed one heel on the concrete before turning to him.

"I'm helping you with this, Bass," she said. "But after tomorrow night, you and I can finally go on with our lives. This whole thing never happened."

Chuck's eyes narrowed as he sank back and watched her go. "Of course. You took the words right out of my mouth."

:::

"Chuck! Hey, Chuck!"

Chuck rolled his eyes, finally turning to face the source of the incessant noise behind him. He perched against the wall bordering Central Park and the avenue, watching as Dan Humphrey barreled over to him.

"Dude," Dan huffed. "I've been calling you for three blocks now."

"I know," Chuck replied. "I was ignoring you."

"Nice. Thanks."

Chuck sighed, lighting up a smoke. "Do you want to waste my time any further, or do actually have something useful to contribute to my afternoon?"

"Louis, Nate, and I were actually going to catch the game tonight. Order some pizza, drink up," Dan said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I was wondering if you wanted to – "

"To join your deluded slumber party?" Chuck scoffed. "And then what? You'd braid my hair while telling me all about how Hemingway gets you hot? I'd rather not." Chuck cleared his throat, blowing out smoke through his lips. "Besides, I have plans tonight."

Dan glanced at him. "With Blair?"

Chuck tensed. "Has anyone ever told you that you have a startling amount in common with a parasite?"

"Alright, that was uncalled for."

"No," Chuck spat. "What's uncalled for is you thinking that you know me or Blair, even in the slightest."

"I know that she still likes you," Dan offered. "For what that's worth."

Chuck paused, his resolve cracking. "So what, you two trade secrets now?"

"Come on, man. Neither of you have anyone fooled," Dan laughed. "You can be a dick all you want, but it's obvious. You two are just fighting over who wants the other more."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Right," Dan shrugged. "Do what you want. All I'm saying is that maybe it's time to settle this once and for all, put everything on the table."

"Waldorf has a boyfriend," Chuck said, scuffing the heel of his shoe.

"I didn't know that a boyfriend could stop Chuck Bass," Dan said.

"As much as your uneeded advice warms my heart," Chuck drawled. "Your obsession with my reputation is getting unhealthy." He turned on his heel, leaving Dan on his own in the middle of the busy sidewalk. When he reached his limo, he paused for a moment, considering Dan's words.

_I know that she still likes you._

_Maybe it's time to settle this once and for all._

He pursed his lips, scrolling through his phone until he found the number he was looking for. It rang twice before he heard the irritating accented voice greet him on the other line.

"Louis," Chuck smirked. "Heading to Nate's later, are you? I was wondering if you had time to make a quick stop on the way. There's something you need to see."

:::

Chuck and Blair arrived at The Palace at eight o'clock sharp. Her floor-length scarlet dress was a pop of scandalous color amidst the sea of black suits and tuxedos. Her hair fell in loose curls, brushing her exposed shoulder blades. Her makeup was clean and light, save for the startling deep red staining her lips. He watched her carefully, her small hand igniting the skin under his sleeve.

"How did you get whore-Gina to cough up the tape, anyway?" he murmured, guiding her through the room.

"She recognized a good scheme," Blair shrugged. "And the footage _must _be good. She was more than happy to send it our way."

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "Did you watch it?"

Blair grimaced, elbowing him in the side. "_No_, Chuck. That's something you would do." She glanced around, holding her clutch tightly on her other side. "I told them that Jack had a special presentation for the board tonight. And now we just watch it unravel."

Chuck grinned, his head dropping, his lips brushing her ear. "I'm in awe, Waldorf."

"You should be," Blair retorted.

"Well, well. I see that you've met my nephew," Jack coughed, breaking them apart. Chuck rolled his eyes, hand slipping away from Blair, who crossed her arms over her chest, lifting her chin. Jack turned to her, a wicked grin on his face. "Back for more, sweetheart?"

Blair tilted her head to the side. "Something like that."

"And you," Jack said, nodding at his nephew. "I thought you'd accepted your defeat."

Chuck's jaw clenched, his voice strained when he spoke. "I wanted to personally congratulate you. Tonight's really going to be something."

"Hm, I must say that I thoroughly enjoy watching you give up," Jack drawled. "Your father was right about you. You'll never – " His words cut off when the feedback from the microphone sounded across the room. The presenter began to speak, silencing the crowd. Jack turned back to them. "Watch and learn, nephew."

Chuck and Blair watched as Jack stationed himself beside the burly elder man on stage.

"It's a pleasure to welcome our newest addition to the board tonight. Bart's passing was an immense loss, but it will not be a devastation. We will rise with Bass Industries in Bart's honor."

Blair glanced at Chuck, squeezing his arm. "Chuck – " But he hushed her, keeping his eyes straight on the stage.

"Jack has been kind enough to present us with a video detailing his plans for the board in the coming year. Let's turn our attention to the screen behind me." Jack's eyes widened, and his shoulder's tensed in his confusion.

Blair let out a breath, and Chuck smirked. "Here we go."

It was Georgina who appeared on the screen first, pouting smudged lips, and a face that was much too young to be with anyone near Jack's age. Whispers fell across the room, and Jack jerked away from the stage in a panic. Georgina entertained herself with sultry poses, downing two champagne flutes while puffing a damp joint between her lips. Blair rolled her eyes at the debauchery before her.

"Nice taste in women, Bass," Blair whispered.

Chuck glanced down at her. "I'd say that my taste has been impeccable as of last year."

_"Say hi to the camera, Jack_." The camera spun, and –

"Oh my effing _God_," Blair choked, clapping her hand over her mouth. Beside her, Chuck's eyes widened, reveling in the moment. On the screen, projected to the entire room, was Jack Bass tied to a chair, dressed only in underwear smaller than most of garments _Blair _owned. A variety of drug paraphernalia was cluttered around him as he waggled his eyebrows at Georgina.

"This is too good," Chuck said, shaking his head in incredulity.

_"Has Jack been a bad boy? Let's see if – " _The video cut off just as quickly as it had turned on. There was a pregnant pause as the crowd sat there in utter shock and disgust.

And then all hell broke loose across the board.

"He will _not _be taking Bart's seat."

"Is this some sort of joke, Jack? Do you know what I had to do to ease their minds about your reputation?"

"The termination of your contract with us will be effective immediately. You've made a mockery of the Bass name."

"We still have the son. Charles is young. He has more potential than this fool."

Blair nudged Chuck with a small smile. "Looks like our work here is done."

"Not quite." Chuck grinned, nodding behind her, to where Jack was storming over in fury. "That was quite the acting debut, Uncle Jack." Chuck smirked. "Were those…La Perlas that you were wearing? You might be better suited for Journelle." Blair bowed her head, stifling a giggle.

"You and your little _bitch _are going to pay for this," Jack spat.

"Now, now, there's no need to call names," Blair sighed. She turned to the men in black stationed in the corner. "Security, this gentleman here has overstayed his welcome."

"Get your _hands _off of me," Jack hissed as they carried him away. Blair let out a breath when he was nearly shoved through the revolving doors.

"Waldorf, that was amazing." Blair grinned, turning to Chuck. When she glanced up, something caught his eye over her shoulder. His face darkened before he looked at her again.

"What – "

And then his lips were on hers. Blair froze as he captured her in a fiery kiss, her eyes rolling back of their own accord. His mouth opened, his breath hot on her tongue as he tangled his fingers in her curls. For a moment, she was drowning, lost in him, her senses heightening in recognition. She broke away for a moment, taking a sharp breath, and then her hands were reaching up, gripping his collar and tugging him towards her. She shut her eyes, forgetting everything else as her tongue slipped past his lips, reveling in the groan that rumbled from his throat. And –

"Blair."

She gasped for breath, recognizing the voice immediately. Her hands shot out to push Chuck away as she turned to Louis, his face ridden with pain.

"_Louis_," she breathed. "What are you – why are you here?"

He shook his head, glancing at Chuck before holding her gaze. "Is this how you apply for Yale?"

"Let me explain," Blair insisted, taking a step forward.

"What is there to explain? You're here showing that video, lying to me, kissing your ex-boyfriend." Louis cleared his throat. "This isn't you."

"Then you clearly don't know who she is," Chuck drawled. Blair tensed, glaring at Chuck.

"Did you call him?" Blair asked. "Did you – " She took a deep breath. "Louis, you have to understand. This is what he does. He plays around with people's emotions. He _uses _them. He manipulated you."

"And you're so different?" Louis flinched, glancing at the red of Chuck's bowtie, an exact match to the color of Blair's dress. "You two belong together. And I…I don't belong here at all."

"Louis – "

Blair watched as Louis spun on his heel, making his way to the exit in the crowd of older businessmen. She searched the room, but he disappeared into the sea of people. Her legs shook, but she couldn't bring herself to run after him. Instead, she turned to Chuck.

"I can't believe you," Blair spat.

"Please," Chuck said. "I did you a favor. He was never going to know what it means to be a part of this world. It's you and I ruling this city, Waldorf. And you _know _that."

"_No_. You did all of this for your own enjoyment. You couldn't stand that I was happy. You had to ruin everything for me."

"Is that what happiness is? Lying to your boyfriend to huddle in limos with me?"

"I did that to _help _you. I was trying to be your friend."

"We haven't been friends since the night of your masquerade, and you know that. You only brought Louis here to toy with me, Blair."

"Don't _flatter _yourself," she hissed. "I wanted a chance to be with somebody who wouldn't break my heart like you did. And you destroyed it, just like you destroyed us."

"Louis didn't even know you. He liked you for the person he thought you were, some posh Parisian princess that he wanted you to be."

Blair backed away, her face falling. "And what? You want me for the monster I actually am?"

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying, Chuck? You tell me."

There was a pause as Chuck drew in a harsh breath, his fingers reaching out to grasp at her wrists. She glanced down, trying to pull away, but he held her tighter, fingers digging into her skin.

"I'm saying," he said, forcing her to look at him. "I'm saying that I _love _you."

The world stilled. Her body grew numb, her hearing deafened. For a moment, they were alone in the room, and there was nothing but those wicked amber eyes on her. Blair wrenched her hands away, choking on her breath. She wanted to run, wanted to tear her gaze from his face. She'd imagined this moment every night for one year, imagined those words on his tongue.

But this, this was a broken version of it. Too desperate, a trace of dishonesty hidden under his words. _It was a game. It was always a game._

It was then that she found her voice, squaring her jaw. Her eyes met his dead on, her voice as cold as she could manage.

"Well," she rasped, narrowing her eyes. "That's just too bad."

:::

It was an envelope that she found later that night, tucked against her satin pillows. She recognized the loopy scrawl of Louis' handwriting, the cover addressed to her. Blair opened it carefully, her eyes wet as she slumped onto her bed.

_Blair,_

_I'm leaving on a flight to return to France tonight. I'll send for my belongings in the next coming weeks. _

_I once asked you if I had wasted my time here, following you to New York. You should have told me the truth, Blair. For a moment, I held your attention. But your heart permanently and irrevocably belongs to somebody else. I am sorry that I couldn't make you happy._

_I'm sorry that only he can._

_Je vous souhaite le meilleur._

_Louis_

Blair placed the letter on her nightstand, flicking the light of with shaking hands. She slipped under her duvet and dug her face into her pillow, her mind racing, memorizing Chuck's voice again and again.

She did not go to Louis.

She did not beg for him to stay.

She did not even consider it.

Because unless her feet carried her straight back to Chuck Bass, her heart would refuse to follow.


	17. A Spring Break

**Disclaimer: **This chapter has some rated-M material.

* * *

It was a horrible thing – to loathe your ex-boyfriend, crave the touch a former lover, and miss the company of your best friend all at once.

And it was a shame, really, that for Blair, Chuck Bass was all three of those.

She drummed her fingers on her vanity, eyes set on her reflection. But she wasn't looking at herself, not really. Her mind was crowded with thoughts, her vision flooded with his sharp jaw, his lips forming desperate words. Blair hadn't seen Chuck since the debacle at the Bass board meeting, and she was glad for it. She feared that if she saw him again, her heart would crack right in half, that she herself would split in two.

Most of all, she was afraid that he would take those three words back. And -

"Ms. Blair," Dorota called, bursting into her room. Blair snapped to attention, eyes flitting away from her mirror to the plump woman standing in front of her.

"God, Dorota," she seethed, "Can't you knock?" Blair paused when she noticed the hefty box in the maid's hands, overflowing with her old clothes and handbags, strays from her move back to New York. Tucked into the corner was a sliver of silky material, checkered with red and orange, dotted with a stripe of white.

"_What _is this doing in here?" Blair hissed, tugging the scarf from the pile.

"Ms. Blair, you tell me to pack up all clothes from last season."

"Not this," Blair murmured, tucking it back into her closet. Her memory reached for the boy in fifth grade, handing her the Hermes box, promising her an invincible friendship. "This is very important, Dorota. Do you hear me? _This _stays here."

"Yes, Ms. Blair," Dorota breathed, setting the box down. "But I have important news. This – " She pulled a large envelope from her apron pocket, handing it into Blair. " – come in the mail for you today."

Blair lost her breath, staring down at the thick white rectangle emblazoned with Yale's crest in indigo blue. Her thin fingertips traced over the imprinted ivy leaves in the upper left hand corner.

"It's from Yale, and it's thick," she stated, glancing up at Dorota. Blair bit her lip as the maid walked over to her, placing a cautious hand on Blair's shoulder.

"It is big envelope, Ms. Blair," Dorota remarked. "Rejections don't need so many words."

Blair let out a breath. "I suppose I should open it now."

Dorota nodded, offering Blair a gentle smile as she stepped away. "I'll let you have moment on your own." Blair watched Dorota go, panic reaching over and grabbing her in a chokehold.

"Dorota, wait," she gasped, hands shaking as she clutched the envelope to her chest. "I mean, I'll probably need you to help me get ready anyway. So you – you might as well stay."

Dorota paused, biting her lip. "Of course, Ms. Blair."

Blair could barely manage to slip her finger under the seal to rip it open. She sat down on her chaise to steady herself, the package giving way once she had it completely open. She pursed her lips, casting a final glance at Dorota before pulling out the first thin sheet of paper that she felt.

And then –

_Dear Ms. Waldorf,_

_I am delighted to inform you that you've been accepted into Yale University's Class of 2013. We're greatly looking forward to welcoming you into our community of – _

"I got in. I – I got into Yale."

"Oh, Ms. Blair," Dorota gasped, tears pooling at her eyes as if she were watching her own child's acceptance. "I'm so proud of you." Blair threw her arms around Dorota's shoulders, nearly toppling the poor woman before composing herself. Once she pulled away, she held the paper between two of her fingertips, careful not to leave a single dent.

"Dorota, get Mother on the phone. _Demand _that she return from Rome," Blair squealed, scrambling to find her phone. "And call Daddy. Tell him to bring Roman, bring that wretched bulldog for all I care. Tell him I got in. Tell _everyone _I got in."

Dorota grinned, clasping her hands together. "Yes, yes. Is there anyone else to call?"

Blair paused, her smile faltering as her thumb hovered over her contact list. She'd impulsively gone to _C_, scrolled down to Chuck's name like a bad habit. She sucked in a breath as she continued to scroll, forcing herself to paste the smile back on.

"No. There's no one else."

:::

Chuck was drunk.

It was a state of being that he'd come to know very well – too well, in fact. His tolerance fought the Scotch burning down his throat, forcing his consciousness, feuding with his will to forget Blair Waldorf.

But still, he saw her.

And she was so much more fucking beautiful every time he saw her. She flooded his brain like it was an _obsession._ And, in some ways, it was. He'd always been infatuated with his best friend, every part of her. He loved the way that even her imperfections were strategic, calculated. The way her tight smile distracted from her mischievous eyes, her biting remarks hinting at the hidden affection she liked to keep hidden away.

"Are you _sure _I can't help you with anything else, Mr. Bass?"

He rolled his eyes over to the housekeeper, where she was half-heartedly dusting off his bureau.

"You can get me another bottle," Chuck said, his voice cold. "And then you can go."

"_Fine_," the blonde bit back, giving up her unnatural pose. She hunched over, reaching for a stack of papers on his desk. "Let me just toss this in the – "

"Don't touch that," Chuck hissed, a hand gripping her wrist. She dropped the papers, eyes wide as she pulled away from him. "You're dismissed, for good. Tell management that I want a new maid."

"So it's true," she spat, grabbing her caddy to leave. "You _are _the cold-hearted asshole that they talk about."

"That's me," he retorted, showing her the door. "_Chuck Bass_."

He waited until the elevator doors shut close to reach for the stack of papers on his desk. He sifted through meaningless contracts, tossing them aside when he came to a thicker, glossier rectangle at the center of the pile. He pinched the photograph with two fingers, holding it up as he took another gulp of alcohol.

Now, Chuck and Blair weren't the type to snap pictures of their every waking moment like other juvenile couples.

This moment had been a fluke, really, during one of the fleeting moments of their short-lived relationship.

_"What's this?" Blair called from his living room. He sighed, rousing from his bed sheets to find her half-dressed on his chaise, holding a small black camera in her hands. He ignored her question, tossing the item aside as he grabbed hold of her waist._

_"It's cruel to make a man wait, Waldorf," he murmured. She rolled her eyes, kissing him once before pushing him away._

_"I'm serious," Blair insisted, holding up the Nikon. "What does Chuck Bass take pictures of, anyway? Documenting your various conquests?"_

_He chuckled, relishing in the jealousy that tainted her features. "That's what the surveillance footage is for."_

_"You're heinous," she groaned, powering the camera on. She paused for a moment before pressing another button._

_"Waldorf, what are you – "_

Click.

_"Jesus."_

_"You could've at least smiled, Bass," she giggled, staring down at the display screen. "It's a photograph, not a death sentence."_

_"I don't see the difference," he replied, attempting to snatch the camera away from her. But she stepped back just in time, darting from his hands. "Bart's secretary picked it out for Christmas."_

_"Then we should put it to good use," Blair insisted._

Click.

_"Your persistence is exhausting," Chuck sighed. But he relented, making a face as Blair snapped another photo. Blair glanced up in delight, taking advantage of the situation. Finally, he took it from her hands, turning the lens on her._

_"Bass," she hissed in a feeble attempt to cover herself. "I'm barely dressed."_

_"And I wouldn't have it any other way," he drawled, focusing the image on her plump lips, his robe hanging loosely over her shoulders, revealing the startling red bra underneath._

_She frowned in mock protest, cocking her head to the side. "What kind of girl do you think I am?"_

_Chuck grinned as she subtly posed for him. "I know exactly what kind of girl you are, Waldorf. And you're all mine."_

_Blair closed her eyes for a moment, savoring his words. Finally, she reached out to press her lips to his, her finger snapping the shutter button as they lost themselves in a kiss._

Click.

Chuck's hand shook, and he nearly dropped the photo. It was low quality, but it was Blair who'd insisted that they print it out. Of course, she'd burned all of her indecent ones, much to his chagrin, but this one remained, her tiny hand gripping his chin, his lips smiling against hers.

Chuck didn't recognize himself in the slightest.

"Chuck."

He glanced up, startled as he found himself in the company of Nate and Serena. He hadn't noticed them come in, and he was quick to shove the photograph into his drawer, shooting them a blank look.

"What are you two doing here?" Chuck drawled. "Shouldn't you be off entertaining your respective Humphrey siblings?"

Serena sighed, snatching the glass in his hand and emptying it in the sink. Nate pulled open the drapes, allowing a bit of sunlight to filter into the room. Chuck groaned, willing the blondes to leave him to his misery.

But it was to no avail.

"We know about what happened with Blair," Serena said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And you decided to team up and save the day?" Chuck mocked, rolling his eyes. "Please, I beg you to enlighten me. How many blondes _does _it take to repair a dysfunctional relationship?"

"Technically, I'm not blonde," Nate chimed in.

"_Nate_."

"Sorry."

"Do you two plan on wasting anymore of my time?" Chuck sighed.

Serena rolled her eyes. "You're doing a good enough job at that on your own." She searched his floor until she found his jacket and tossed it at him. "You're coming out with us."

"If this is your pathetic way of using me to get back together – "

"Blair will be there, too."

Chuck paused, his expression betraying him. "Why?"

"We need to talk to both of you about something," Serena said. "And we'd prefer to do it on equal ground, over lunch. But if you're going to be difficult, we'll wait here all day, and we'll _find _a way to bring Blair here."

Chuck narrowed his eyes as he shrugged his jacket on. "And Blair's okay with this?"

Serena pursed her lips, nervously glancing down at her phone. "We'll see."

:::

Blair _was _not okay with it.

"What are you doing here? _What _is he doing here?" Blair hissed when she stepped into Le Bernardin to find Chuck Bass sitting across from Serena and Nate.

"Settle down, Waldorf," Chuck said, sipping wine from his glass. "I'm not exactly thrilled either."

He wasn't thrilled.

_He was ecstatic._

"B, please," Serena insisted. "Just sit down. We'll explain everything."

Blair groaned when she saw that the only empty seat at the table was next to Chuck. She was careful to avoid his eyes as she sat down, tucking her skirt underneath her.

"God, what is it with you two and restaurant sabotage?" she sighed, recalling the afternoon before her seventeenth birthday, when Serena had dragged Nate along to pull the same stunt.

The night before she and Chuck had become a couple.

Blair swallowed down half her glass of water, attempting to compose herself.

"We called you two here today," Serena finally said, eyeing Chuck and Blair, "For an intervention."

_"_Wonderful," Chuck muttered, rolling his eyes and calling for another glass of wine. He stopped the garcon before he left, advising him to keep them coming.

"Interventions are for booze-induced drug addicts," Blair said. She paused, turning to Chuck. "As a matter of fact, Bass, it makes sense that you're here."

Chuck shot her a look. "I see that your wit hasn't escaped you."

"_This _is exactly why we're interfering," Nate cut in. "We're sick of seeing you two at each other's throats when it's obvious that there's still something there."

Blair grimaced. "There is _not _something – "

"Okay, whatever," Nate continued. "Deny your feelings for each other all you want. But you guys have been best friends to each other, to _us_, for years. We're not going to let you torture yourselves anymore."

"I'd be happy to comply," Chuck drawled. "But I'm too busy waiting for Waldorf to give me an answer."

"_I'm _too busy waiting for Chuck to grow up."

"That's not what you were saying at the board event," Chuck retorted. "But how could you? You could barely detach yourself from my lips."

"_Please_. You're the one who kissed me after driving my boyfriend away – "

"Boyfriend? Try accessory. Some souvenirs should be left in France, where they belong."

"_Guys_," Serena hissed. "We didn't bring you here to battle it out over appetizers."

"Then please, Serena," Blair sighed. "Get on with it, so that _I _can get on with my life."

Serena let out a frustrated breath, glancing at Nate before continuing. "Well, after Blair got accepted into Yale – "

Chuck glanced up, eyes widening. Blair tensed, watching him through her peripheral vision. He parted his lips, about to say something, but he thought better of it, sinking back into his seat.

She frowned, fighting the disappointment that washed over her.

"We thought that it was time for all of us to do something, together. We can't just let the year fly by and pretend like the four of us haven't been friends since we were in elementary school," Serena said.

Blair sighed. "So what? You're proposing a _bonding _fest? How is that supposed to be even remotely appealing?"

"Not a bonding fest," Nate laughed. "God, Blair. Just let us finish."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Serena paused before pulling two sheets from her purse and sliding them across the table. "A vacation."

"_Excuse _me?"

"Those are two tickets to the Bahamas, where we'll be staying in the Reef Atlantis over spring break. We've already Blair-proofed it, made sure that it's got five-star dining, luxury service, and it's far away from trashy spring breakers."

"And we also Chuck-proofed it. It's got three bars, a huge casino, and fully-stocked liquor cabinets in all of the rooms."

"Exactly what he needs," Blair murmured. "Another enabler."

"Guys, please," Serena insisted. "It's not a punishment. It's a well-deserved vacation, for all of us."

Blair pursed her lips, staring down at the plane ticket in front of her. "I don't – "

"I'll be there."

They all glanced up at Chuck in surprise. He'd been uncharacteristically quiet during the proposition, and now he staring at them with a smug smirk on his face, digging into his beef bourguignon. Blair narrowed her eyes as he watched her, waiting for her next move.

"Sounds great," Chuck continued, suspiciously sweet. "Unless, of course, Waldorf objects."

Serena smiled, glancing at Blair. "B?"

Blair looked up at the ceiling, letting out a long breath.

"This ticket better be first class."

:::

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Blair groaned, sinking back into her seat on the plane, stretching her legs out in front of her. She said it loudly enough for Chuck to hear, who was sitting beside Nate in the aisle across from them. Beside her, Serena rolled her eyes.

"B, _please_. We haven't even gotten there, and I already need another vacation," Serena sighed, patting her friend's knee. "Just relax, if only for the sake of avoiding frown lines."

Blair assented, fingertips smoothing out the lines on her face.

"B, if this is still about Chuck – "

"It's _not _about Chuck."

"Fine. If it's _not-Chuck_, I don't get what the problem is. He loves you. He's told the entire world. He's told _you_. You say that you can't be together, but you're _always_ together. I just don't see why – "

"He _broke my heart_," Blair hissed, her eyes shining with an indecipherable emotion. Serena parted her lips in surprise. It was the first time that she'd acknowledged her feelings for Chuck since that night in her room, when she'd come back with Louis. She waited as Blair lowered her voice, inching forward. "I know - _everyone knows - _how I feel about Chuck. Do you honestly think I haven't noticed? But I'm not going to make that mistake again. I'm Blair Waldorf – and _I _am the one who breaks hearts."

Serena paused, nodding. "Okay."

"Okay," Blair breathed. "This is _our _spring break, yours and mine. We're going to get tans, drink champagne on the beach, find boys to flirt with – "

"I have a boyfriend, B."

"Ugh, Humphrey?" Blair groaned. "I can't believe that I was gone for a year, and _that _was the bad habit that you decided to return to. Sit there and think about that while I use the restroom."

Serena shot her a pointed look as Blair got up. As she walked down the aisle, her foot caught on an edge of the carpet, and she lost her balance, tumbling forward. Blair gasped as Chuck caught her, his hands reaching out to find the small of her back and the top of her thigh. She gasped, breathless, as she sank into his lap. He held her there for a moment, fingers grazing the skin under her skirt. Blair's hand was warm at the center of his chest.

"Sorry," Blair murmured, pulling her hand away.

"I've been in worse positions," he smirked.

"Of course you have."

Chuck grinned, his fingers applying the slightest bit of pressure to her thigh. "Is your seat not comfortable?"

Blair narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

He leaned forward, his lips a mere breath away from hers. "You're still in my lap."

Blair gasped, using her grip on the armrest to level herself, standing to make her way down the rest of the aisle as Chuck watched on, an amused grin on his face. Two minutes later, she was red-faced when she returned, and Chuck caught her hand as she passed.

"Need my services again?"

Blair pried her arm away in a huff. "In your dreams, Bass."

Chuck laughed, letting her go. Beside him, Nate quirked an eyebrow, sitting up in his seat just in time to catch Serena's eye across the aisle. The blonde smiled at him, and he nodded back, a grin lighting up his features because – _for once _– their plan was working.

:::

Chuck Bass didn't exactly _do_ beaches.

But he found himself embracing the sand and stiff wicker beach chairs at the resort when he spotted Blair tanning in the plot of sand outside of their private villa. The four of them were sharing a master suite that opened up to their own section of the beach next to their patio, and Blair had positioned herself near the water, her legs stretched out in front of her, her back nearly arched. Chuck swallowed, admiring the fit of her tiny black suit against her tinted skin.

Blair felt the shadow over her before she opened her eyes. "Serena, you – " She paused, glancing up at him. "Chuck."

"Mind if I join you?"

"You _tan_?" Blair scoffed. "I was starting to get the vampiric vibe from you. Dark bars, victimizing innocent girls, evil incarnate – "

Chuck ignored her, sinking down onto the beach chair beside her. She watched as he ordered to pina coladas from the hotel barista making her the rounds across the beach.

"So," Chuck said, raising his hands behind his head.

"So," Blair repeated, pursing her lips. "I'm actually busy right now. Serena is meeting me for lunch."

"You'll be waiting a long time," Chuck retorted. "Serena and Nate left the resort an hour ago. They're mingling with the natives."

"You're kidding."

"Oh, come on, Waldorf. Tell me you didn't see right through their amateur little plan," Chuck smirked, winking at the barista when she came back with their drinks. He took a long sip before setting his glass down on the small table between them. "Nate and Serena are as transparent as they come."

"So you knew they would do this," Blair replied, "And you still came."

He watched her, choosing his words carefully. "Wouldn't want to waste a good vacation."

Blair flinched, looking away. "So that's all this is to you."

"What did you _expect_, Blair? Another one-sided declaration of love?" Chuck hissed, avoiding her eyes. "I'm Chuck Bass. I think I've filled my quota for this lifetime."

"I wasn't expecting anything," Blair replied, her voice emotionless. "I was forced into this last little hoorah, but that's it, Chuck. We'll graduate, summer will pass, and we'll have no reason to have anything to do with each other, ever again."

The words stung, and Chuck had to look away, focusing on the gentle crash of the waves in front of him to steady himself.

"You keep saying that," Chuck finally said. "If that's what you think, you're in for a surprise."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Yale, Blair," Chuck said, sitting up in his chair. He turned to face her straight on, his tone serious when he spoke again. "Because I got in, too."

:::

He found her hours later, sitting at the bar nearest to their villa. She was perched at one of the stools in a tiny red dress as the man at the bar made eyes at her, sliding another drink across the counter.

"She's had enough," Chuck said, shooting the bartender a cold glance.

"God," Blair groaned, her lips forming an exaggerated pout. "You're like a tick. Following me here – Following me to _Yale_." She shook her head in disbelief. Blair reached out to take another swig of the drink, but Chuck pulled it away just in time.

"You're drunk," he mused, taking a seat beside her.

"I'm not drunk," Blair slurred, but her words failed her. She tilted forward, grabbing the counter for balance. Chuck sighed as he reached for her tiny waist, letting her lean on him as they ambled back to their suite.

"I thought that the drunken spiel was my thing," he huffed, holding her with one arm as he searched for his room key.

"I'm _not_ drunk," Blair repeated, struggling to focus. "I'm _upset_. Why are you going to Yale, Chuck? What's your motive?"

"There is no motive." He dragged her through the doorway, setting her down on the chaise in the sitting room. Blair fell back against the pillows as Chuck searched the rest of the room

"Of course there's a motive," she sighed, trying to get up.

Chuck stood at the mini bar, coming up with a tiny bottle of water. He thrust it at her, yanking her into sitting position. Blair groaned in protest.

"Drink it."

"_Don't _tell me what to do."

"You can do whatever you please," he replied. "But I'd suggest you take pointers from someone who was drink during the entirety of their freshman year."

Blair rolled her eyes, taking the bottle from his hands. She gulped it down, casting him an annoyed glance. They sat in silence as she sobered up, head falling back. The rest of the suite was quiet, and Chuck wasn't surprised. As he'd suspected, their friends had left Chuck and Blair to fend for themselves.

He'd have to remember to thank Nate later.

"Are you alright, Waldorf?" Chuck smirked. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Blair rolled her eyes, slapping his hand away.

"I don't think I've hated anyone more than I hate you."

Chuck paused, glaring at her. "You don't hate me."

Blair swallowed, shifting in her seat. The words hovered in the air between them like a dark cloud. She scrambled for the proper response, but she came up with nothing. Because no, she didn't hate him. She _hated _that she could never hate him.

And the opposite of hate was –

"Do you honestly want me to believe that you're not going to Yale because of me?"

"I'm eighteen years old," Chuck said. "I can attend whichever college I want."

"But you _know _what Yale means," Blair insisted, shifting over on the sofa. Chuck froze as she grew closer, her dress riding up around her thighs. "Yale means _four years_. Yale means the future."

"What's your point?"

"It's for _me_."

"No."

"You want me."

"Stop it, Blair."

"You want to _be _with me."

"_Blair_."

"You love – "

He silenced her before she could say it, lips open on hers, tongue hot in her mouth. Blair gasped, reaching up to yank on his hair as his hands found her thighs, nails scratching up her skin.

The ocean was outside, but they were already drowning in each other. Blair's dress hit the floor, and his pants joined it. There was no foreplay, no need for the slow torture of hesitant lovers.

There was no doubt that she wanted him.

And he would have her.

He scrambled to find that familiar square of gold foil in the darkness as she waited, refusing to give herself a moment to think, to weigh options or consider consequences.

Because he came right back to her again. She let out a strangled groan when he thrust into her, fingers digging into her skin as he rocked against her heat, forcing her hips against his. Chuck's eyes rolled back in the darkness, and he bowed Blair against him, scraping his teeth across one of her breasts.

He thought that maybe he should've –

"Oh _God_."

Maybe they needed to –

"Fuck, Blair."

They were going to end up –

"Yes, that's it. _Right there_."

"I missed this."

"I missed _you_."

And then he figured that he didn't need to do anything but this. He was choking on his own groans, nearly going blind with pleasure when Blair reached down to touch herself. Chuck watched, found himself spewing out a stream of incoherent murmurs.

And then his head reached out to grip the armrest beside her head, teeth sinking into her neck as his thrusts grew sharper, and she came apart around him.

"Oh, oh, _fuck_," he hissed, his hand tangling in her hair and tugging her head up so that she would just _look_ at him. And it was his undoing, her dark eyes on his, the low pants under her breath that matched his thrusts. He held her gaze as he repeated her name like a mantra.

_Blair Blair Blair._

She reached up, her lips brushing his ear as her hands ran down his back. "_Chuck_."

And then he fell apart.

:::

They didn't know what to expect after they came down from their highs.

Chuck certainly didn't expect to drag her into the room she shared with Serena, locking the door behind them.

Blair definitely didn't expect to tangle herself in her bed sheets, her legs strewn across Chuck's as he traced light patterns on her skin.

They didn't expect to talk for hours, and then hours after that, until the sky threatened them with hazes of pinks and oranges.

"And then you convinced our entire class that _of course _Chuck Bass knew the President, and that he'd given you strict orders to rule over the rest of them."

"I was a genius."

"You were ridiculous."

Chuck reached out to tickle the arch of her foot, and Blair let out a surprised laugh.

"_Bass_."

"Waldorf," he repeated in the infuriating way that he always did.

"So," she said, clutching the sheets tighter to her chest. "Yale."

He nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"Look, Bass," Blair said, drawing in a breath. "Tonight was – This _thing_ between us is - "

He waited for the wall to be drawn, for the dismissal to come. _It was a mistake_. _It's over_. _We're through._

"I mean, it _is _a thing, isn't it?" Blair almost seemed nervous as she spoke, her collar tensing, her jaw clenched tight. "We're something, aren't we?"

Chuck glanced up in surprise. He held his breath for a moment, realizing that _he _had the upper hand for the first time since she'd returned. He could turn the tables right then and there.

But instead, his lips were turning up into a small smile, his hands reaching out to pull her to him. Chuck waited a moment before he smoothed back her hair, tilted her chin up.

"We're something, Waldorf."

:::

On the other side of the wall, Nate was clapping a hand over Serena's mouth as they tiptoed in their suite. Her heels were hooked on two of her fingertips, and his shirt was half unbuttoned. Serena's eyes widened when she realized that the living room was partially in shambles, the door to her room locked.

"Do you think – "

Nate raised an eyebrow. "That was easy."

"It's Chuck and Blair," Serena laughed. "They're the most complicated and _obvious_ couple in the entire world." She paused, crossing her arms over her chest. "And they've taken my room hostage."

Nate swallowed, eyes flitting to the open doorway at the other end of the room.

"You can stay with me." He paused, gauging her reaction. "I mean, we're friends, right?"

Serena froze as Nate pulled her hand from her chest, fingers slipping through hers. Serena nodded as she followed him into the other room.

"Yeah. Friends."

And then she locked the door behind her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry if this came out a bit crappy. I stayed up for hours so that I could get this out to you guys because I probably won't have much time to update this week. Anyway, a HUGE thank you to everyone who's been reviewing since the very beginning of this story. I love you all, and your reviews always make me smile, and motivate me to get on these next chapters. _ABF_ winding down to an end now, and I'm really excited for you guys to see where Chuck and Blair end up. In the future, I might consider doing a Part Three or a sequel to this, but I'll ask you guys what you think of that.

On a side note, I wanted to share a bit of a teaser about a future project I'm working on. Because _Turning Tables _is finished and _A Beautiful Friendship_ will be done in about two or three more chapters, I have a new series in the works called _Wires_. It's a darker fic (which will be rated-M) about a young Chuck and Blair at boarding school. Here's a snippet from the prologue:

_She wanted to breathe, and he did too._

_They were the same hard liquor, burning down your throat and to your core and to your brain. The same wayward souls. They were both fucked up – but not that much._

_They were both a little dead inside._

_His hand curled around hers, rough fingers sinking into her porcelain skin. There were tears in her eyes as the wind whipped at their faces. Music from the party blared behind them. Her heart sunk when his eyes flitted to hers, blazing even in the darkness._

_She gasped as her foot slipped on loose gravel._

_"It's now or never, Waldorf."_


	18. Outtake: A Lost Night

**Author's Note: **Okay, so this isn't exactly a real update – don't hate me. It's an outtake. I got a few requests for Chuck and Blair's conversation after their big night in The Bahamas. So this is more of a short snippet to elaborate on what happened that night. Enjoy, and let me know what you think! Also, be sure to check out the first chapter of my new series, _Wires._

* * *

_"Stay."_

Chuck took a moment to relish the word, the lips that were uttering it. After the stars had fallen and the waves had settled into a calm lull, he'd dropped his head into the curve of her chest to compose himself. Blair had been paralyzed, raking her trembling fingers through his hair once before her hand fell to her side.

"I should just – " Chuck had started, pushing up from the sofa. His stomach rushed as she watched him put his shirt on, still splayed out naked before him. She was so comfortable, _free _now, her body matured from the time she'd been away.

He wondered what exactly she'd gotten up to in France.

And it made him sick.

"Well, Waldorf," he drawled, forcing himself into nonchalance. "As always, it was a pleasure. Let me know if – "

"Don't condescend me," Blair had seethed, sitting up in front of him. She raised her hands to cover herself impulsively. "You should know very well that your little spiel doesn't work on me."

Chuck swallowed. "Fine. Then I'll leave the Queen at her own service." He'd turned around, stalling with the buttons on his shirt before walking away. He was only half surprised when he felt a hand on his back.

_Blair Waldorf telling him to stay._

"I think we've been running away from each other for long enough."

He stared down at their hands as she led him into her room. Chuck turned the lock slowly as she threw herself onto her sheets, waiting for him to return to her.

Now, it wasn't that Chuck didn't have experience with women. He knew how to touch, how to pinch and caress and skim and brush. It was a skill he'd become adept at – prying pleasure from the core to the surface, forcing his name from parted lips.

But Blair was –

Chuck took a deep breath.

Blair was different. He wanted to trace every inch of her, force his fingers to remember this, force her body to remember him. He wanted to be selfish, claw his way in, and read her mind until her thoughts belonged to him and _she _belonged to him. He wanted to ruin her for every other man. He wanted her to learn a language that only they could speak, so that she would run back to him with every mishap, with every trick of destiny.

He wanted, and then he wanted more. He pulled and pushed forward and –

He wanted to possess her in a way that frightened him.

"We should talk," Blair sighed, crawling forward on the bed.

Chuck glanced up. The way she was tangled in the sheets flickered a switch in his body, so he had to force himself to look away.

"Have I ever been one to prefer talking over – " He glanced down at her body, quirking an eyebrow.

"I'm serious."

"As am I."

"You're impossible," she spat, exasperated. "You and I used to be able to joke and talk and scheme. It used to be _us_ against everyone else, and now you're just - you're gone."

Chuck's eyes hardened. "I'm gone?" He let out a sharp laugh. "You act like I fled the country without so much as a goodbye." He paused. "Now where have I heard _that _story before?"

"So that's what this is?" Blair asked, sitting back against the headboard. "You said goodbye to me, Chuck. That night, before I left. You looked me right in the eye and told me that you didn't – "

"Blair – "

"That you could never _love _me."

"I never said that."

"You implied it," Blair huffed. Chuck sat at the edge of her bed, hands tightened into fists.

"As much as you'd like to think you know everything, Waldorf," he retorted. "You don't."

"That's rich, coming from you."

Blair watched as his eyes flared, and she waited for his rebuttal. But it never came. Instead, he posed a question that made her draw back in surprise.

"Did you sleep with him?"

"What?"

"Did you sleep with Louis?" He cleared his throat. "Or anyone else?"

"That's none of your business."

"_You_ have always been my business," Chuck corrected. He drew closer to her, hands reaching out to cover her knees.

"What will you do if I say yes?"

Chuck tensed. "Did you?"

Blair came closer. "What will you do?"

"_Answer_ the question, Blair."

"I – " She desperately wanted to say yes, spin the game in her favor, drag out the furiously jealous Chuck that would take her without abandon. She wanted to torture him. She wanted to torture herself. Because it was what they _did_. Or at least, what they were supposed to do.

But –

"No. I didn't."

And then he was tugging her, dragging her thighs to the edge of the bed, sinking down to the ground, digging his face between her knees, biting, scratching, sucking, licking, until Blair's vision went from white to black to white again, and she painted the walls with his name.

"_What _was that?" Blair panted afterwards, still staring up at the ceiling. Chuck sank down beside her, his shoulder brushing hers as he licked his lips.

"Would you like to Google the definition?"

"_Chuck_."

"Blair." Chuck glanced at her, his knuckles stroking the skin of her hip. "I wanted you to remember."

Blair's eyes widened at the admission. "I hadn't forgotten."

"I wanted to make sure."

"You can be sure," Blair murmured, hesitating before curling her head into his shoulder. "My ticket from France was one-way."

Chuck let out a breath as her hair brushed his cheek. "So is mine – to Yale."

They lay in silence for a moment. Usually, Chuck detested these awkward pauses, but he found solace in them with Blair. Because she was still speaking to him, in the way she dragged in her breath, the flutter of her lashes against his skin, her fingers dancing across his chest.

"Do you remember when we were young? The very first time we got in trouble together?"

Chuck laughed, swiping a hand over his jaw. "I made Tyler Smith wet his pants because he pulled your hair."

"And then he told on both of us," Blair continued, shaking her head.

"You were murderous," Chuck smirked. "You thought that you would lose Yale over it, even then."

"It's not _funny_," Blair hissed. "Things like that happen all of the time. _Anyway_, they called us into the principal's office, and they called my mother and your father – "

"And neither of them came."

"Neither of them came," Blair repeated, dropping a hand to his cheek. "So they sat us down and told us that it was time for us to branch out and find other friends because we were so _inseparable_."

"I didn't see the problem," Chuck smirked, kissing her forehead. Blair's eyes widened in surprise at the gesture, almost reaching up to touch the spot where his lips had just been.

"You told her that you were Chuck Bass, and that _I _was your Blair," she laughed. "You threatened to sue them if they separated us at recess."

"I would've," he shrugged.

Blair rolled her eyes. "You were insane, Bass. Even then."

_I just always loved you._

The words caught in his throat as she looked up at him. He parted his lips to say them, but his tongue curled in protest. Instead, he offered a noncommittal shrug, glancing up at the ceiling again.

"And then you convinced our entire class that _of course _Chuck Bass knew the President, and that he'd given you orders to rule over the rest of them."

"I was a genius."

"You were ridiculous."

Chuck reached out to tickle the arch of her foot, and Blair let out a surprised laugh.

"_Bass_."

"Waldorf," he repeated in the infuriating way that he always did.

"So," she said, clutching the sheets tighter to her chest. "Yale."

He nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"Look, Bass," Blair said, drawing in a breath. "Tonight was – This _thing_ between us is - "

He waited for the wall to be drawn, for the dismissal to come. _It was a mistake_. _It's over_. _We're through._

"I mean, it _is _a thing, isn't it?" Blair almost seemed nervous as she spoke, her collar tensing, her jaw clenched tight. "We're something, aren't we?"

Chuck glanced up in surprise. He held his breath for a moment, realizing that _he _had the upper hand for the first time since she'd returned. He could turn the tables right then and there.

But instead, his lips were turning up into a small smile, his hands reaching out to pull her to him. Chuck waited a moment before he smoothed back her hair, tilted her chin up.

"We're something, Waldorf."

It was then that they heard a door shut from outside of the room. Blair jumped, startled, and Chuck smoothed a hand down her back in comfort. He dropped a robe over her shoulders before taking her hand, pulling her out into the living room. They glanced at each other when they saw the light flicker out in the room that Chuck and Nate were supposed to share.

_Oh my God_, Blair mouthed. They pressed their ears to the door, Chuck's hand on the small of Blair's back, refusing to let her go. And then they heard the distinct sounds of –

_"Oh, Nate."_

_"You feel so good. Right – oh."_

"They're having sex," Blair hissed, backing away.

"Really?" Chuck drawled. "I hadn't guessed."

"What are you doing?" Blair watched as Chuck remained stationed at the door, head cocked to the side.

"Listening."

"Don't be disgusting."

"Don't be _boring_," he retorted. "And don't pretend like you're not a little voyeur yourself."

He expected her to be livid at the comment. But instead, she grinned, turning to walk away. She stopped at the threshold of the other room, dropping her robe to pool at her feet before shooting him a wicked smile over her shoulder.

"Come on, Bass. I'll give you something else to watch."


	19. A Beautiful Friendship

_How can I convince you what you see is real? _

_ Who am I to blame you for doubting what you feel?_

_I was always reaching. You were just a girl I knew._

_I took for granted the friend I have in you._

_I was living for a dream, loving for a moment._

_Taking on the world, that was just my style._

_Now I look into your eyes I can see forever, the search is over._

_You were with me all the while._

:::

Needless to say, all intentions of an innocent and friendly vacation vanquished after their first night at The Reef. Chuck and Blair, Nate and Serena – they were two unfinished sentences that had somehow found the words to go on. It was easy to pretend in their own little bubble of heat and salt-kissed air. Nate and Serena traipsed across the beach in a tangle of tanned limbs and sandy blonde locks, with wet kisses in the ocean, giggled words against skin.

Chuck and Blair, who would rather have been caught dead than to partake in their absurdity, watched from afar, preferring Moroccan oil shiatsus, side-by-side. Of course, the masseuses were asked to leave the room within five minutes.

Chuck insisted that he had a better way with his hands.

It was dangerous, this charade of simplicity. They were all falling _deeper_, spiraling into a love that had seemingly escaped along with Blair on that flight to France all of that time ago. But it hadn't.

It was looming, embracing, _all-consuming_.

There were three words on Chuck's tongue that mirrored the glint in Blair's eyes when her fingers wound their way through his. And Nate – glancing at Serena like he'd done eight years ago, in Prescott's courtyard. And Serena – glancing back as her hand reached out to shut her phone off, Dan's name disappearing from the screen.

It was a dangerous thing, a love like that.

It made you forget.

:::

"Archibald," Blair called, plopping down on the airport bench beside Nate. They'd been waiting for their flight back to New York for an hour, the stiff plastic of Jet Blue's seating doing absolutely nothing for the silk of Blair's Cynthia Rowley shorts. Serena had gone off to stock up on the magazine's they'd missed on the flight in, and Chuck – after Blair's very _persuasive _request – had stopped at Au Bon Pain to buy her lunch.

She glanced at Nate now, nudging his arm. "I feel like I haven't spoken to you for days."

"That's because you haven't," Nate chuckled. "I'm surprised that you and Chuck could come up for air this morning. We thought that you were going to miss your flight."

"_You're _one to talk," Blair smirked, rolling her eyes. "As much as I relish in a Jenny Humphrey scorned, I didn't think you would ever – "

"I guess that I sort of _knew_," Nate admitted, clearing his throat. "I broke up with Jenny before I left."

Blair's eyes widened. "Oh." She paused. "For Serena."

"For Serena," Nate repeated, growing uncomfortable.

"But _she _didn't – "

"I know, okay?" Nate raked his fingers through his hair, exasperated. "I know that she's still with Dan. I just don't know how everything got so _messed _up for us. I'm supposed to be his friend, I've been trying to be this _decent _guy – nothing like my dad, but…"

Blair swallowed as Nate trailed off. "But you love her."

Nate nodded, one hand cupping his jaw, his eyes looking more lost than she'd ever seen them. Blair supposed that she'd never given him enough credit – she'd never thought that maybe he was just as broken as the rest of them were. She hesitated before placing a light hand on his arm.

"Are you afraid?"

_Over the past few weeks, Serena hasn't been too happy with her relationship. So I guess she's decided to slum it with Humphrey instead._

Nate locked eyes with her. "Are _you_?"

_There's something in me that's broken. I'm going to disappoint you. I can't, Blair._

Nate and Blair sat in silence for a moment, their agreement unspoken. It was Blair who finally turned to him.

"I – "

"Waldorf, you don't know how much you owe me," Chuck drawled, dropping a paper bag onto the empty seat before pulling her onto his lap. "Do you know how many times I had to repeat your order to that insolent barista before she got it right? I'm done experimenting with fast food."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Au Bon Pain is _not _fast food."

"Okay, I've got _French Vogue_ for Blair, _Sports Illustrated _for Nate, and _GQ _for Chuck," Serena rambled gleefully, passing the magazines to their respective owners. She ran her fingers through Nate's hair before flipping through the pages of her copy of _Glamour_.

Chuck smirked. "Wow, S. Do tell us how you managed to store all of those titles in that blonde brain of yours."

Serena threw a straw wrapper at him as Nate shook his head, saying, "Come on, man. Don't talk about my – " He paused, throat tightening. "My – "

The rest of them tensed. Even Chuck's amused grin dropped, and he pulled his phone from his pocket to distract himself. Nate and Blair shared a look as Serena turned back to her magazine, pursing her lips. It was then that Blair let out a quiet huff, extracting herself from Chuck's grip.

She sighed. "Vacation over."

:::

They landed to cold weather and traffic on the Triborough Bridge that spanned all the way up to the Upper East Side. Blair dug her face into Chuck's neck, pulling at the collar of his shirt, nipping at his skin as they shifted across the backseat of his limo. He found himself gasping for breath as he raised the partition in front of him, owing Nate another thank you for taking Serena along in a separate car.

"In the backseat of my limo?" Chuck smirked, sliding the sleeve of Blair's blouse off of her shoulder. "You never cease to surprise me, Waldorf."

"There's a first time," Blair murmured, skirting her fingers along the waist of his pants, "for everything." She glanced around, holding his chin before she pulled his lip between her teeth. "Besides, it has a certain appeal to it."

"A year ago, you would've been repulsed by the thought." Chuck's hands found the backs of her thighs, lifting her onto his lap, holding her hair back as he nibbled the curve of her shoulder.

"A year ago," Blair sighed, fingers anchored in his hair, "I didn't have you."

"You've _always _had me."

Blair jerked away, hands gripping his shoulders for balance as the limo jerked to a turn. Chuck cursed himself for the slip, felt his own hands shaking at her waist. She touched his cheek then, the tips of her fingers sliding across his jaw.

"Have I, Chuck?" Blair asked him. "Do I even have you now?" Chuck parted his lips, dragging in a long breath. Her stare was intoxicating, her proximity leaving him dizzy.

Chuck was about to reply when Arthur tapped at the partition. "Sir? We're about to hit the exit. Where are we heading?"

Chuck cleared his throat, turning back to Blair. "I won't delay your homesickness any longer. I'll ask Arthur to drop you off first."

"Don't be silly," Blair murmured, sliding off of his lap and straightening herself. "We're already near The Palace. It'll be easier for Arthur to drop _you_ off first and bring me home after. And I'm sure that Bart – " She froze when she said the name, nearly clapping a hand over her mouth. How could she have forgotten? How could she have been so _stupid_? "God, I'm so sorry. I've just been so used to thinking that he was _there_, at The Palace, and I – "

Chuck silenced her with a kiss that barely brushed her lips, very nearly a whisper. When he pulled away, his eyes were hard, his jaw tight. "It's not a big deal, Waldorf."

Blair held his gaze for a moment before turning away, leaning closer to the partition. "Take us to The Palace, Arthur. We're only making one stop today."

:::

"Just come back to bed, Blair."

"_Charles_," Blair drawled, mocking him. "I'll be there in just a second." Chuck smirked as he heard clattering from his formerly untouched kitchen. From the minute they'd stepped into his empty apartment, Blair had taken it upon herself to play the role of a domestic housewife. His chest thumped at the thought, and he forced himself to wave away the feeling.

Fifteen long minutes later, Blair stepped into his bedroom clad only in an apron and her black pumps. There was a sly smile on her face as she carried the silver tray in her hands over to him, setting it down on the bed between them.

"If you wanted to _play_, we could have chosen a less torturous game," Chuck said. "One with a much shorter wait."

"Patience is a virtue, Bass."

"Virtues?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow. "What are those?"

Blair grinned as she lifted the lid of the tray, revealing an array of hot appetizers, Chuck's favorite. He glanced down at the platter in disbelief.

"You didn't make that."

Blair pouted. "I put them on the tray."

Chuck smirked, tipping her chin. "That's good enough."

"When was the last time you had dinner here?" Blair asked, shaking her head. "An actual _meal_, I mean - and the olives in your martinis don't count."

"Are you going to let me eat, or are you going to interrogate me?"

Blair watched as he chewed, delighting in the groan he let out when he popped a crab croquette into his mouth. Blair bit her lip as she stared at the food, her stomach churning.

"It's just you and I here," Chuck said. "You don't have to be…" He didn't say the words, and Blair was glad for it. Instead, he took a fritter and raised it to her lips. She bit into it and mimicked his groan. He fed her another before continuing. "I should've been there to take care of you in France. You're thinner now, and I – "

"Chuck," she cut in. "_Don't_. We both needed each other. And we both weren't there."

"You were there," Chuck argued. "When my father died, there were pieces of me just - falling apart. And I knew that you could put me back together. You always do, and all I've done is walk away from you. My father was right about me. I don't _deserve _– "

"Chuck – "

"Blair!"

"What the fuck?" Chuck scrambled to drape the sheets over them as Serena stormed into the room, her blonde hair whipping back, and her clothes a mismatched mess. Blair sat up, wrapping the duvet over her chest.

"Um, _boundaries_, S."

"Thank God, you're here," Serena breathed, sitting at the edge of the bed. "Chuck, I need to talk to Blair."

"She's occupied," Chuck scoffed. "How did you even get in here?"

"Blair's extra key."

Blair shot a look at her friend as Chuck furrowed his brow. Finally, she sighed. "Don't look so surprised, Bass. Someone had to make sure that you wouldn't party yourself to death when your father let you have your own place."

"Maybe you just wanted to have your way with me in my sleep," Chuck leered, tugging her closer. Blair rolled her eyes and issued a sharp slap to his arm.

"_Don't _be disgusting," Blair groaned. "Serena, what's wrong?"

Serena glanced at Chuck, refusing to say a word. Blair motioned for him to leave, and Chuck threw his arms up in exasperation.

"By all means, use _my_ apartment for your little counseling session," Chuck groaned, padding away from the bed. "Let me know if I can get you anything else." Serena waited until his grumbling faded, muted by the television in the living room. She turned back to Blair, biting her lip.

"I slept with Nate."

Blair held in a laugh. "Sweetie, it's not like we thought you two were having a heated discussion about politics in there."

Serena rolled her eyes. "No, I mean – I slept with Nate _again_ once we landed. It was in the back of our car, and he just – "

"Please," Blair hissed. "Spare me the details."

"It's not like I wanted to know about you joining the Mile High Club with Chuck on the flight in."

"That wasn't exactly private information," Chuck called.

"Ugh," Blair murmured, getting up to shut the bedroom door. She sat back down, tying the drawstring of her robe. "S, you're going to have to be a little more specific. You and Nate are – "

"There's a difference, B," Serena sighed. "There's a difference between a one night stand in a different country and having sex with your ex - a borough away from your current boyfriend's loft."

"_Is_ there a difference?" Blair asked. "No matter where you were, it was still Nate. There was still something there."

"But Dan – " Serena cut off, her face sinking into her hands. "Am I a horrible person?"

Blair sighed. "Do you remember when we were kids? Your mother left, and your nanny was terrible. Eric was still little, and you were sobbing for Lily. So we all came over – me, Chuck, and Nate. I put on _Tiffany's_, Chuck helped us sneak scotch in our lemonade, and Nate – "

"Nate played with my hair until I fell asleep," Serena finished, remembering.

Blair nodded. "It doesn't matter what you choose," she murmured. "Where you go, or what you do. It's always going to be the four of us. _We _are the four most complicated people, but our love is simple. We'll always be here."

Serena nodded, letting out a breath. "What do I do now?"

"You choose what makes you happy," Blair whispered, glancing at the door, where Chuck sat on the other side.

"And if it's the wrong choice?"

"Then your friends will help you pick up the pieces."

:::

Serena ended things with Nate on Friday.

And on the next day, she broke up with Dan.

Blair watched as Serena pressed a light kiss to Dan's cheek and pulled away, wiping a stray tear from her own cheek. She ambled across Contance's courtyard to where Blair was perched at their usual table. She let out a long sigh as she sat down beside her friend.

"Are you sure about this?" Blair shook her head in disbelief. "You could have at least waited until after prom. I'm _not _letting you go stag."

"B, not everything is about prom," Serena sniffed. "But I'm not going stag. I'm still going with Nate."

Blair raised her eyebrows. "What is it that you told me about friends with benefits?"

Serena picked at her yogurt. "We're _just_ friends. Friends going to prom together." She paused, assuring herself of the truth before turning back to Blair. "What about you, B?"

"Hm?" Blair murmured. "What _about_ me? Everything's perfect. Chuck and I have been _perfect_."

"So, he's your boyfriend then?"

"Not _exactly_," Blair murmured. "But – "

"B, I can't just sit here and let you go through this again. We can't pretend like nothing happened last year. You _left. _You were gone for months, and it was all because you two couldn't figure out what you were."

Blair blinked, frowning down at the tabletop. "I have to go to class."

"Blair – "

"I'll see you later." Blair slipped away from the table before Serena could protest further, heels clicking along the cement yard. As she hitched her bag onto her shoulder, she saw Dan through the corner of her eye, slumped over a notebook on one of the benches. She didn't know what it was that made her turn to him then, sitting on the other end of the seat.

"You know, Humphrey," she began, pursing her lips. "You really need to shake that tortured artist look. It's getting a bit exhausting."

Dan glanced up. "Not now, Blair." She held his gaze for a moment, watching as sadness trailed across his features, tugging his lips down at the corners, etched into the brown of his eyes. Blair knew that look – that _feeling_.

She knew it really well.

"Look, I'm not trying to _bond _with you or anything," Blair scoffed. "There's something I wanted to say to you before we graduate."

Dan looked up again, closing his book. "Chuck already told me that I needed a hair cut, so I guess he beat you to it."

Blair smirked. "Okay, there were two things." He sat back, waiting for her to continue. "I wanted to say thank you."

"_You _wanted to thank me?" Dan asked. "Are we nearing the apocalypse?"

"The less you interrupt me, the sooner this will be over," Blair hissed. She took a deep breath, bracing herself. "I just – I needed that _push _at the restaurant, when you told me to go to Chuck."

"That was months ago."

Blair smiled, shaking her head. "Yes, and it changed everything."

Dan nodded, offering her a small grin. "Well, if I could help the Chuck and Blair rally in any way… You're welcome."

"It's hardly a rally, Humphrey," Blair sighed. "Now you're just being obnoxious."

"Of course," Dan chuckled, watching as she got up to walk away. Blair stopped in front of him for a moment.

"If you're meant to be with somebody, they'll find their way back to you," Blair said. "And if not…" She paused, smirking at him again. "I'm sure that there are women in the depths Brooklyn who are willing to look past your unfortunate preference for cotton plaid."

"Yeah. Thanks, Blair."

"Consider us even, Humphrey."

:::

Time has a funny way of escaping people.

Blair supposed that it was similar to reading a book: there were parts that dragged on, and others that kept you up late at night, flipping through pages. During her year in France, she'd been aware of every minute that passed, had counted the clock as a friend she'd grown to know very well. But here in New York, here with Chuck, there never seemed to be enough time. They laughed and flirted and fought – mostly fought. She was on his arm at prom, beside him in bed under rumpled sheets, taking his hand as they bickered in the park.

But there was something missing, something other couples had, something to count on. Chuck and Blair were a beautiful catastrophe. They were a bittersweet symphony that held a lull of notes, burning to break free in a tragically broken chorus. And so there they were, dormant and waiting, a comfort that couldn't possibly last forever – not between them.

And so it didn't take long for it all to come crashing down.

:::

"You're drunk." It was all that Blair could say as she stepped into Chuck's apartment, the smell of stale alcohol consuming her senses. She watched as Chuck set his glass down on the table in front of him, his head lolled to one side, his eyes vacant. "We were supposed to have brunch today."

"Were we?" he slurred, almost laughing at the idea of _Chuck Bass _having brunch at Blair's favorite tea shop. He swiped a hand over his face. It was just too – It was all too –

"_Chuck_," Blair pressed on, interrupting his thoughts. "We graduate tomorrow. You're in no shape to show up to the ceremony like this." She took a step towards him, moving the glass out of the way. "Here, I can help you get cleaned up, and – "

Chuck caught her wrist. "_Stop_ trying to play my wife." Blair swallowed when he released her, her arm falling limp at her side. "Why would I go to graduation? Proud, cheery parents and happy families? You should know that it's not my scene, Waldorf."

Blair knelt at his side, drawing in a breath. "I know that it's hard to not have Bart there."

Chuck's fist came down on the table. "This is _not _about Bart. And this is not about you."

"I know you," Blair murmured, ignoring his outburst. "I know that you like to pretend that nothing can touch you. You think that you're invincible, but you're not. It's okay to be hurt, Chuck. I'm here. I'll be there."

"Well, I don't need you there," Chuck rasped, avoiding her eyes. "I don't need anyone. Everyone leaves me in the end, so I'd rather not delay the goodbye."

"I'm not going to leave you," Blair said. "I'm not like _Bart_. You can't just – "

"Why? Why wouldn't you?"

"Because I _love _you."

Chuck paused, struggling to make the shift in his eyes, the thump in his chest. His expression hardened when he finally met her gaze.

"Well that's just too bad," he replied, keeping his voice steady as he stole her own words.

It was then that Blair's hand darted out of its own accord, slapping him straight across the face. Chuck winced as he reached up to feel the fresh wound on his cheek. He glanced up at the tears in Blair's eyes.

"You're a _coward_," Blair spat, getting to her feet.

"I am _not_ a coward."

"It's okay to be afraid. But no, not for you. You're _Chuck Bass _– nothing can scare you."

"Blair, wait – "

"Wait? Wait for _what_? When you strip down the hurt and the lies, when you forget everything we've been through, we're supposed to be best friends, Chuck." She shook her head, eyes rolling up to the ceiling. "It's supposed to be us against the world, _together_."

"I – "

"So don't try to push me away, don't try to act like I'm just anyone," Blair said. "Because you're not going to do this to me again. I _love _you. I can say it now, and I don't regret it. It's time for you to be a man and do the same."

Chuck seemed to sober up as he took in her words. He stumbled to his feet, reaching out to hold her arms, fingers gripping her elbows. "I – I mean, I _do_…" His mouth was moving, but the words wouldn't come out right. Blair pried herself away from his hold.

"Then come to graduation tomorrow," Blair replied. "And _show _me."

:::

"God, I can't believe we're _finally _graduating," Penelope sighed. Blair rolled her eyes, shifting in her gown. The girls were settled into their pews, Blair's arm linked with Serena's as she glanced around the room.

"Why?" Blair scoffed. "So that you can try to rule Princeton all on your own? I was born a queen, Penelope. But you? Once a minion, always a minion."

Penelope scowled. "At least I have my prince." She smirked, pointing at her B-list boyfriend across the room. Blair didn't even spare him a glance. "Where's _yours_, B?"

Blair tensed, gripping her phone in her hands. The latest Gossip Girl blast flashed across the screen, nearly taunting Blair.

**Ladies and gentlemen, hold your caps and cut the music. We have one guest absent from the roll. Poor B. That's the thing about ultimatums. Looks like Chuck has given you his final answer.**

"B," Serena murmured, grabbing her hand. "Gossip Girl isn't always right."

Blair shook her head. "When it comes to Chuck, she usually is."

"Remember what you told me. No matter what happens, no matter what he does, you have me." She glanced at Nate, who was also searching for his friend across the room. "You have us."

Blair swallowed. "But I won't have Chuck."

She cast a final glance around the room as the headmaster silenced the crowd, and a few dwindling parents trickled in and found their seats. The music sounded, the initial speeches were given, and Blair forced herself to focus. She was silent as names were called, the A's going by much too quickly. She held her breath when Kyle Astor returned to his seat, diploma in hand. And then -

"Charles Bass."

Serena squeezed her arm as Blair's gaze dropped to the ground. This was it. He wasn't –

_"Oh my God."_

_"How rude."_

_"He's ridiculous."_

Blair glanced up as the assembly room's doors burst open, Chuck sauntering through them. He found her right away, tipping her chin as he walked down the aisle. He plucked his diploma from the headmaster's hand, looking directly at Blair when he said, "Sorry I'm late."

:::

"I can't believe you, Bass."

"I don't see what the problem is."

"You _ruined _graduation."

"It was too stiff in there," Chuck smirked, guiding Blair through the crowd of parents and students. "I thought I'd provide the theatrics."

Blair huffed, ready to spew out a comeback until she remembered. "So, you came."

He grinned. "I couldn't pass up having physical proof that I survived four years of torture."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Oh. That's all?"

It was then that Chuck's lips dipped to brush her ear. "I came because I fell in love with my best friend, and I needed to let her know." She froze as he smiled against her skin. "I'm all in, Waldorf."

Blair parted her lips in surprise, ready to reply, when she was pulled into a hug by Eleanor and Cyrus. Her mother adjusted her gown as Cyrus rambled on about how proud he was. Breathless, Blair reached for Chuck's hand as she kissed them both on the cheek. But he let go much too quickly, respectfully backing away.

"I'll let you have your moment with Blair," he said to Eleanor. "I'm sure you want pictures and – "

"Don't be ridiculous, Charles," Eleanor sighed. "If I'm going to take pictures, you'll be in them. Blair tells me that you're quite photogenic."

Chuck rolled his eyes, poking at Blair's side. "Did she?" She giggled as he continued. "Well, you should see Blair in front of a camera, she's just – "

_"Bass_," Blair hissed, elbowing his side. Her glare was nearly murderous as he chuckled, leaning down for a kiss. And for a moment, Blair forgot the sea of people around her as she kissed him back, unable to keep the smile off of her lips.

It was then that Eleanor raised the camera, managing to snap a picture – just as Blair murmured, "I love you, too."

:::

Four Months Later

Blair Waldorf was not one to simply _attend_ Yale University. She pulled through the crowd of preppy co-eds with a sway in her hips, her chin cocked up. Her headband had been reduced to a simple slinky ribbon tied into her loose curls - a sign of maturity without completely relinquishing her high school throne.

The girls stared.

The boys did too.

She smiled as she held her phone to her ear, a pile of books balanced in the crook of her other arm. She found a seat at a metal bench, crossing one leg over the other as she took a sip of coffee.

"Serena, we're in _college_, not Girls Gone Wild," Blair sighed. "_What_ is all of that noise?"

"I'm sorry, B," Serena laughed. "Nate and I are at this party, and – "

"You and Nate, huh?" Blair smirked. "What a lovely little coincidence, both of you attending Columbia."

"_B_," Serena huffed. "I told you that we're just – "

"Friends?" Blair finished, shaking her head. "You said it, not me."

"You're impossible, Blair. What are you up to, anyway? Shouldn't you be off dictating the masses of Yale with your other half?"

Blair smiled, pulling her phone away for a moment. "I'm meeting him for lunch. In fact – he's on the other line right now."

"And that's my cue," Serena replied. "Call me later. We still need to talk Thanksgiving."

"Of course," Blair agreed. "Better get back to Nate before those co-eds pounce."

"_Friends_, B."

"Mhm."

Blair smiled as she switched to Chuck's call. "Bass, you're late. You _know _how I hate waiting."

"Hm," he chuckled. "But it makes your gratification so satisfying. Don't worry, Waldorf. You can find a way to punish me later."

"I can," she retorted. "And I will."

"Now, now," Chuck drawled. "Save that for tonight. I have a scheme to propose first. So, I'm afraid that this lunch will be all business."

Blair rolled her eyes. "There's no harm in mixing business with pleasure. Who'll be the unfortunate soul at the other end of our wrath?"

"I'll explain in a bit," Chuck said. "By the way, you look…stunning." Blair glanced up, her lips spreading into a wide grin. Standing across the courtyard, making his way over to her, was Chuck Bass himself, dressed in a bright blue cardigan and black slacks that - she glanced down at her own turquoise slip - matched her exactly. Blair was in his arms in a second, pulling him in for a deep kiss. She whimpered against his lips.

"Hm," she sighed. "How was class?"

"Insufferable," Chuck groaned, taking her books as they headed down the cobblestone pathway.

"You find the entire university insufferable," Blair laughed. Her heart skipped as he wound his fingers through hers. "So, are you going to tell me who we're taking down?"

"Well, you know that I intend to get join Skull and Bones."

"As much as I disapprove," Blair murmured. She found the whole notion of underground societies ridiculous and _reckless_, despite its renowned reputation.

"Even though you disapprove," Chuck repeated. "But Nicholas Wentworth, the current president, isn't being too cooperative with a few of my demands." He paused, grinning at her. "Interested in introducing Yale to our infamous take downs?"

Blair smirked, pulling him for another kiss. "I can't imagine anything I'd rather do."

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note: **And so it ends. Oh, guys. I'm having so many Chair feels right now, and it's crazy that I finally managed to finish this one. I want to thank every single one of you who reviewed, favorite, followed, and simply read this story. You guys are so awesome, and you make writing on FF _that _much better. A special thank you to **chairisma **on Tumblr, who prompted me to write a college drabble on Tumblr and inspired the ending of this story. And to **Moozanna**, who never fails to review and PM me every time I post a new chapter for all of my stories, telling me exactly what works and what doesn't. And I wish I had the space to thank the rest of you personally, like, a thousand times. I'll definitely be writing Chair fics for a _very _long time (it's an addiction!), so I hope you guys like my newest series: _Wires_. I definitely hope to come up with some great things, and maybe I'll return to _ABF _in the future to see what Chuck and Blair get up to at Yale. I hope you guys can find the time to let me know what you think! xoxo


End file.
